


Giving birth to rebirth

by koko_koneyko



Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Bottom Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Charon et hermes sont trop choux ensemble, Encore une histoire pleine de nectar, Established Relationship, M/M, Megère est écrire Megara car je trouve ça plus jolie, Ok bonne lecture, Spoilers, Top Thanatos (Hades Video Game), Zag is LOUD, Zagreus et Hypnos ont une bromance, contient des spoiler du jeu, du smut mais pas détaillé, no angts
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:40:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 38,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27578615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koko_koneyko/pseuds/koko_koneyko
Summary: Alors que Zagreus profite de la présence sa mère revenue auprès de lui, malgré l'ignorance des Olympiens, lui et Thanatos découvrent que des âmes disparaissent avant d'atteindre l'enfer. Personne ne peut échapper à la mort, ils décident donc de mener l'enquête le plus discrètement possible./!\contient des éléments de l'histoire du jeu, donc possibilité de spoiler /!\
Relationships: Achilles/Patroclus, Charon/Hermes (Hades Video Game), Thanatos & Zagreus (Hades Video Game), Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. Chapter 1

Zagreus s’étira longuement dans son lit suite à un sommeil profond. Le draps sur lui couvrait à peine son corps dénudé et partiellement marqué par la passion. Sous sa nuque, il sentit un biceps musclé se contracter imperceptiblement plusieurs fois. Lorsqu’il comprit qu’il coupait la circulation du sang et que son amant tentait de chasser les fourmillements désagréables, il roula sur le côté pour choir sur la poitrine de Thanatos.

Ce dernier rabattit son bras pour l’entourer et passer le bout de ses doigts le long de son dos. Il frissonna et sourit plus encore, un souffle amusé passant ses lèvres pour caresser la peau grisâtre de son amoureux.

\- Bonjour... Ou bonsoir, j’en sais rien.

Plutôt que de répondre, car il n’avait pas la réponse non plus, Thanatos sourit et souffla du nez. Ils apprécièrent leur étreinte encore un petit instant, avant de se lever et de se préparer.

\- Tu ne m’en voudras pas de partir tôt ? demanda la personnification de la mort, à la fois soucieux de le blesser et taquin car il connaissait leur argumentaire comique à ce sujet.

\- Non, je sais que tu as un travail à faire et que tu es déjà en retard, le rassura Zagreus avec son sourire si particulier. Moi aussi, par ailleurs.

\- Je n’arrive toujours pas à croire que toutes tes tentatives t’ont mené à avoir un rôle fixe dans le domaine de ton père. Ce n’est pas plus mal ainsi.

\- Meg te dirait le contraire, elle râle dès que je la bats, elle où ses sœurs.

Fin prêt, ils se tournèrent l’un vers l’autre pour s’offrir un dernier et long baiser. Contre les lèvres de son aimé, Zagreus susurra des paroles douces. Il promit et vint quérir la même promesse de se revoir bientôt avant de s’écarter pour plonger son regard dans celui flavescent de la Mort. Cette dernière disparu dans un dernier éclat verdâtre qui se dissipa rapidement.

Il poussa un long soupir, son cœur gorgé de cet amour qu’ils partageaient pleinement depuis sa cinquantième tentative d’évasion. Il jeta un bref regard à son bassin de divination et vit que le nombre d’essais comportaient désormais tellement de chiffre qu’il en eut le tournis.

Il sortit par la cours arrière et salua Thados. Suite à un bref échauffement et deux ou trois morts pour le squelette d’entraînement, il le salua à nouveau et sauta de sa fenêtre. Son passage dans le Tartare fut bref et Tisiphone vaincue, il put continuer son chemin jusqu’à l’Asphodèle. Lorsqu’il réussit à abattre toutes les têtes de l’Hydre, il monta sur le radeau qui l’emmena jusqu’à l’Élysée. En marchant parmi le paysage verdoyant à l’apparence éthérique, il se demanda si Thanatos lui viendrait en aide. Habituellement, il arrivait lorsqu’il passait sur les îles magmatiques, mais il n’était pas rare de le voir apparaître avant d’arriver à l’Élysée.

Les chambres s’enchaînèrent, les bénédictions s’accumulèrent et quelques blessures couvrirent peu à peu son corps. La pause qu’il prit à la boutique de Charon lui fit un bien fou. Il croqua avec plaisir dans le sandwich, les frites et la grenade de puissance. Fin prêt, il rentra dans l’arène pour affronté Thésée et Asterion. Il écouta le monologue du héro vantard avec dépit, ce qui énerva ce dernier. S’en suivit un long échange de coups et de techniques jusqu’à ce que Zagreus sorte vainqueur de ce combat.

Contrarié, il continua son chemin jusqu’au temple du Styx. Il savait qu’à ce stade de l’aventure, Thanatos n’apparaîtrait pas. Bien sûr, il aurait pu l’appeler par le biais de Morty et il serait venu aussitôt, mais il adorait la surprise de le voir arriver de son plein gré. Il restait néanmoins satisfait d’avoir passé du temps avec lui avant de repartir pour ses escapades.

Le sac de friandise offert à Cerbère, il passa les portes pour rencontrer son père à qui il sourit avant qu’ils n’entament leur combat. Pendant ce dernier, après avoir presque vaincue une première fois son aîné, ils eurent un court échange.

\- Tu m’as l’air de bonne humeur, fils ! le complimenta le roi des enfers en lançant plusieurs bombes à retardement vers lui. J’espère que tu passes une bonne journée.

\- Eh bien, maintenant que tu le dis, oui cette journée est excellente ! répondit la jeune divinité en se déplaçant aussi vite qu’elle pouvait.

Ils continuèrent de se battre, le cœur léger. Zagreus parvint à sortir vainqueur, presque de justesse et Hades le félicita pour sa performance. Ils rirent brièvement ensemble tandis que la rivière du Styx emportait le géant.

Toujours en souriant, il inspira profondément avant de passer l’entrée menant à la surface. Il marcha longuement jusqu’à atteindre la ferme de sa mère. La voir ici régulièrement lorsqu’il arrivait lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Il soupçonnait Charon de l’emmener de temps en temps pour voir son jardin.

Son temps s’acheva quelques heures plus tard et il dût se laisser emporter par la rivière pourpre à son tour. Lorsqu’il émergea du bassin de la court de son père, il attrapa une serviette et fut accueillit agréablement par Hypnos. Il lui offrit un sourire et ils parlèrent brièvement. Afin de ne pas occuper tout son temps, il le laissa travailler pour discuter avec tout ses amis. Achille fut ravis d’avoir le tendre message de son défunt compagnon et lui en transmit un à son tour. Orphée n’était pas à sa place habituel, sûrement avait-il eu une autorisation pour rejoindre sa muse quelques heures. Il ne vit pas Megara dans le salon, seulement Nyx à sa place habituelle, entourée par les roses qu’il avait fait installer pour elle.

Ils se saluèrent, chaleureusement de leur avis, avant qu’il n’aille voir le cuisinier pour échanger ses poissons contre des gemmes et des clés. Ces dernières lui permirent d’acheter du nectar qu’il partagea discrètement avec ses proches. Sans surprise, il ne vit pas Thanatos, alors il repartit dans le dédale de couloirs aussitôt sa pause terminée.

Il recommença cette routine plusieurs fois. Le temps passa, encore et encore, mais toujours pas de trace de Thanatos. Buté, Zagreus refusait de le voir brièvement lors d’une invocation et n’utilisa pas Morty.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il expérimenta une sensation de vide très particulière. Le papillon percé et épinglé à son exomide lui permettait de ressentir une bride de la présence de son amant, mais ce n’était pas suffisant. Il passa de la simple envie mélancolique au besoin viscérale de le voir, de le sentir contre sa peau.

Sans prendre la peine de se reposer, il enchaîna ses allées et venues dans les différentes strates de l’enfer, combattit Megara, Alecto, Tisiphone, Lernie, Théséee et Astérion. Hades le questionna sur son état en le surprenant à être si peu enthousiaste dans leurs combats. Il préféra ne pas répondre et ne prit pas la peine d’éviter la dernière déflagration qui l’envoya droit dans les eaux profondes du Styx.

Il sortit en poussant un geignement mêlant frustration et fatigue. Hypnos l’accueillit avec une serviette propre tendue vers lui. Tandis qu’il essuyait les traînés sanguines, il l’écouta parler.

\- C’est bien dommage que tu sois partie si vite la dernière fois, tu as loupé Thanatos de peu !

Il leva subitement la tête pour le dévisager, les yeux brillants. Avec son attitude nonchalante qui le définissait tant, Hypnos haussa les mains et les épaules.

\- J’ai essayé de le retenir, je savais que tu ne serais pas long, mais tu le connais : boulot, boulot. Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de travailler pour le voir dès qu’il passe, je sais pas. Juste un conseille comme un autre.

\- Je ne peux pas faire ça, mon père compte sur moi pour tester la sécurité du domaine et ma mère tient à jardiner avec moi à la surface de temps en temps.

\- Moi je dis que tu devrais te faire un laisser-passé et devenir barman. Tu pourrais partir quand tu veux, voir Thanatos quand tu veux et tu pourrais dormir quand tu veux surtout !

\- J’y ai pensé, tu sais, pour le laisser-passé. Je pourrais l’avoir, mais je vais tourné en rond ici, confessa Zagreus en laissant la serviette dans la panière adéquat. Je tiendrais pas un siècle comme ça et Than le sait.

\- Bien, comme tu voudras, je ne bouge pas de ma place si jamais tu meurs de nouveau !

Un souffle amusé s’extirpa de ses lèvres. Son humeur allégé par cet échange, il rejoignit Megara dans le salon pour partager un peu de nectar avec elle. Ils discutèrent un peu, mais le fils du maître se faisait régulièrement happer par ses pensées et la solitude déchirante de son cœur. Agacée de le voir si distrait, l’Erynie claqua de la langue et l’encouragea à repartir au travail.

L’envie de rester un peu pour voir si son amant revenait le tenta, mais il dût écouter sa raison et admettre que Thanatos ne reviendrait pas de si tôt. Alors il repartit pour défier une nouvelle fois les mesures de sécurité de son père. Dans une des chambres du Tartare, il tomba sur le message de Dyonisos. Sans entrain, il l’accepta dans un soupir presque ennuyé.

\- Hey, petit Hades ! Qu’est-ce que c’est que cette humeur chagrine ? Allons, allons, raconte tout, je me concentre et je t’entends !

\- Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, c’est pas vraiment...

\- Bien, au grands maux, les grands remèdes. Aphodrite, qu’est-ce que tu en penses ? Notre petit gars n’a pas le cœur à la fête !

\- Quoi ? Non ! Non, non, non, pas la peine de...

Trop tard, malgré ses protestations angoissés la déesse de l’amour arriva. Elle lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Il se sentait toujours particulièrement à nue et craignait qu’elle apprenne tout au sujet de sa mère.

\- Uhm, voyons un peu ce que ce palpitant esseulé nous cache, commença-t-elle de sa voix mélodieuse et ronronnante.

Ces simples mots le firent rougir jusqu’aux racines et il geignit d’impuissance dans une posture d’abandon. Le rire de Dyonisos retentit puis, il reprit la parole.

\- Ah, alors notre cher Thanatos n’a plus le temps ? Il faut dire que l’hiver est rude et que le vin, malgré la bonne humeur qu’il apporte, ne nourrit pas les mortels.

\- Il n’y a rien de mal à mêler vin et douce étreinte au creux des ombres, mon cher, ajouta Aphrodite.

\- Écoutes, petit Hades, je vais te raconter l’histoire d’une promesse que j’ai pu tenir même si le type à qui je l’avais faite est mort, ça devrait t’inspirer un peu !

Curieux malgré lui, Zagreus poussa un profond soupir et ouvrit grand ses oreilles. Il espérait juste que Dyonisos termine rapidement son monologue et qu’il lui offre sa bénédiction afin de pouvoir reprendre sa route au plus vite.

\- As-tu déjà entendu parler de Prosymnos ?

Le fils des enfers posa ses mains sur ses hanches et chercha dans sa mémoire les nombreuses histoires qu’il avait pu entendre ci et là. Même si le dieu ne le vit pas secouer la tête, il continua son récit.

\- Vois-tu, une fois devenu un dieu, j’ai voulu retrouver ma mère, mais elle se trouvait dans un endroit hors de ma porté : les enfers.

Touché par son histoire similaire à la sienne, Zagreus lui offrit soudainement toute son attention.

\- J’avais pas trop envie que Hades soit au courant, donc j’ai demandé par ci par là si quelqu’un connaissait un chemin discret pour s’y rendre et repartir. Depuis cette histoire, d’ailleurs, ton père à fait fermer le passage, ahah ! Bref, donc, y’avait ce type, _oh cet homme_ , si tu l’avais vu... Oui, bref, Prosymnos m’a montré un chemin et m’a accompagné. Comme je suis un chic type je lui ai promis un bienfait et tu sais ce qu’il m’a demandé ? De me faire l’amour !

Zagreus s’étrangla avec sa salive et recracha presque ses poumons tant il toussa.

\- Le pacte conclu, j’ai été chercher ma mère au enfers, j’ai échappé à ton cher toutou de justesse et je suis remonté. Sauf qu’à mon retour, le pauvre bougre était mort ! Mais je suis un dieu d’honneur et de parole, donc j’ai pris une bonne bouteille d’ambroisie pour réfléchir et _bim_ ! Solution !

Dès que Dyonisos lui parlait, Zagreus avait toujours envie de le stopper pour lui rappeler de décuver avant de continuer, mais pour une fois, il l’écouta sans y penser.

\- J’ai pris un morceau de bois de figuier, je l’ai taillé et polis pour qu’il ressemble à un phallus et je suis allé sur sa tombe pour compléter rituellement ma promesse. J’y suis peut-être allé un peu fort, car il s’est presque matérialisé pour m’accompagner !

Sa mâchoire se décrocha tant qu’il jura l’entendre cogner le sol. Aphrodite se permit d’ajouter ses connaissances à l’histoire.

\- Cet adorable personnage a tellement été gracié par ce geste qu’il a été transcendé dans la mort et s’est élevée jusqu’ici ! Il passe voir notre cher Dyonisos de temps à autres, et inversement.

\- Cet homme vaut toutes les peines du monde ! s’exclama le dieu du vin, puis Zagreus put presque le voir mimer avec ses mains tandis qu’il ajouta avec admiration. Il a une de ces...

\- Ce que notre ami cherche à te dire, mon petit chéri, le coupa brusquement la déesse de l’amour pour ne pas entendre la suite, c’est de trouver une solution par toi-même si jamais ton cher et tendre te manque un peu trop.

Zagreus dut d’abord digérer toute l’histoire et par le fait, comprendre la raison pour laquelle Aphrodite s’amusait de Dyonisos qui ne semblait pas plus intéressé par elle que ça. Puis, il réalisa la profondeur du conseil que les deux divinités lui donnaient et rougit plus encore. Le souffle coupé et brusqué, il s’étrangla dans ses mots et bafouilla des paroles inintelligibles.

\- On va te laisser réfléchir à tout ça seul, ok, mon chou ? fit Aphrodite en percevant les vives émotions dans son cœur. En attendant, voici un petit quelque chose de nous deux réunis !

Il reçut alors une bénédiction en duo. Encore médusé par l’échange, il resta choqué au milieux de la salle un long moment. Ce n’est qu’après de longues minutes de vide qu’il put se secouer et continuer sa route. Perturbé par l’histoire de Dyonisos, il se fit distraire et battre dans les prairie de l’Élysée.

Il grommela en sortant du bassin sanglant. Au loin, il vit son père se rasseoir, l’air surpris. Visiblement, il rassemblait ses derniers papier avant d’aller enfiler son armure pour le combattre, comme habituellement. Zagreus passa sans rien dire devant Hypnos qui le salua.

\- Un archée, cette fois ? C’est surprenant, ça ne t’étais pas arrivé depuis longtemps !

Il l’entendit vaguement le remercier d’être mort et continua son chemin. Son père l’interrogea du regard, mais il ne le soutint même pas et alla directement dans sa chambre. Il prit le temps d’une brève toilette, se changea et se laissa choir sur le lit, seulement vêtu d’un exomide pourpre.

Les yeux fermés, la frustration continua de ronger son cœur et bientôt, envoya des fourmillements dans son bassin. Bien sûr qu’il pourrait se masturber, il l’avait déjà fait par le passé, ce n’était pas un problème. Seulement, ce qu’il lui manquait n’était pas juste une question de délivrance, il voulait Thanatos. Toutes les branches de figuier taillées, polies et couverte de d’huile ne pourront égaler la présence de la personnification de la mort sous sa paume. Il voulait sentir sa peau sous ses doigts, le poids de son corps au dessus du sien, son souffle devenu brûlant se perdre sur sa bouche tandis que leurs lèvres fondaient ensemble par leurs nombreux baisers. Thanatos lui manquait horriblement.

Il grogna en pressant ses paumes contre ses yeux et ragea contre lui-même. Ne pouvait-il pas tomber amoureux d’une personne plus facile à trouver et dont l’emploi du temps était plus malléable ?

Il toucha distraitement le papillon qu’il tenait entre ses doigts et se concentra sur la faible perception de la présence de son amant. Fluet, discret, plongé dans l’obscurité et les ténèbres insondable mais présent. C’était pour cette raison qu’il portait ce papillon à l’intérieur de ses vêtements, contre son cœur.

S’est-il touché en tenant le papillon contre son cœur ? Bien sûr. Est-il satisfait ? Pas du tout. Agacé, il s’essuya et se leva. Il essaya de prendre sur lui, de s’occuper l’esprit, parler avec ses amis, mais chaque fois le manque se rappelait à lui et le démoralisait.

Il tourna un peu en rond dans les couloirs, espérant croiser l’ombre d’une faux, mais il ne vit rien. La mort dans l’âme, il retourna dans le Tartare. Il espéra, encore, encore et encore de voir Thanatos arriver de son propre chef, mais encore une fois, il se retrouva seul.

En arrivant devant Thésée et Astérion, il se figea. De nouveau, le héros blond fit les éloges de son amitié fusionnelle et éternelle. Il les regardait se tenir côte à côte, à louanger leur lien indéfectible et il se sentit affreusement seul. Son visage se ferma et se contracta dans une petite expression douloureuse tandis qu’un profond sentiment de solitude glaça son sang. Astérion réagit à ce changement, même s’il avait déjà remarqué son silence anormal. Avant qu’il ne puisse interrompre son acolyte, ce dernier bomba le torse et lança une phrase telle une bombe.

\- Serais-tu jaloux de notre proximité, démon ? Rien de plus normal ! Astérion et moi ne nous quittons jamais ! Je présume sans trop me tromper que tu restes seul la plupart de tes horribles journées !

Ce fut de trop et Zagreus se jeta sur Thésée avec toute sa force, les yeux humides. Surpris, le minotaure se figea lorsque la lance fusa à ses côtés pour rencontrer le bouclier de son partenaire. Il regarda son adversaire s’acharner contre le roi de l’arène qui était particulièrement dépassé par son comportement. Habituellement, leurs échanges étaient plutôt taquins, pincés de réparties endiablées et parfois acides, mais cela les amusait. Cette fois ci, le fils des enfers était presque au bord des larmes et avait la rage au corps.

Quelque chose n’allait pas et avant même que Astérion ne puisse se mettre en posture de combat, il vit le prince sortir une petite peluche qu’il gardait à sa large ceinture. Il reconnut aussitôt le nom qu’il prononça d’une voix vibrante et urgente, presque désespérée.

\- Than !

La silhouette de Thanatos apparut dans une gerbe de lumière verte froide. Alors que le taureau se retrouvait dans le cercle de mort noir et mauve, il ne pensa pas à se déplacer pour sauver sa vie. Il ne vit que l’échange visuel intense entre le nouvel arrivant et le prince. Ses yeux s’agrandirent en constatant que le monde semblait disparaître autour d’eux. Alors que la lumière le transperçait pour emporter sa vie, il sourit et souffla des naseaux d’un air amusé. En un instant, il disparut avec son acolyte, sans aucun regret cependant.

Le Colisée hurla et scanda le nom du vainqueur. Ce dernier n’en fut pas conscient, toute son attention focalisé sur son amoureux qu’il n’avait pas vu depuis trop longtemps et dont il se rapprocha. Thanatos sut, à l’instant même où il vit la brillance pétillante dans les yeux de Zagreus, qu’il allait l’embrasser devant tout le monde. Les ombres étaient déjà au courant pour eux, mais il tenait à un minimum de prestance en publique. Il attrapa le poignet de son compagnon pour l’emporter par la porte aussi vite qu’il put.

Surpris par l’attraction, il dût courir pour suivre le rythme de vol de l’autre homme. Une fois derrière la porte, le brouhaha de la foule se coupa presque entièrement. Zagreus n’attendit pas un instant de plus pour tirer Thanatos vers lui, une main empoignant son vêtement et la seconde son épaulière. Ils échangèrent un intense baiser appuyé.

Il sentit son souffle se couper aussi sèchement que s’il était frappé en pleine poitrine, son cœur battait la chamade et son ventre sembla se gonfler par une nuée de papillons agités. Le bonheur rude de le sentir enfin contre sa peau lui fit perdre la notion de la réalité. Il se laissa porter, ses pieds enflammés quittant le sol et ses bras autour de son cou. Les baisers s’approfondirent dans une passion brûlante et étouffante. Plus les secondes passèrent, plus ils se serrèrent, pressant tant leurs corps l’un contre l’autre qu’ils jurèrent pouvoir fusionner.

Thanatos les ramena à la réalité lorsqu’il siffla sous la désagréable sensation d’urgence qui retentissait dans son esprit. Zagreus reconnut sa réaction et sut ce qu’elle annonçait : le travail ne pouvait plus attendre. Il n’insista pas plus qu’en déposant un dernier baiser humide contre ses lèvres et se laissa reposer au sol. Essoufflés, ils peinèrent à retrouver la parole. Néanmoins, la faucheuse se fit fureur pour s’expliquer.

\- Désolé, Zag, je...

\- Je sais, lui sourit-il, sa voix soufflée par la tendresse qu’il lui vouait.

\- Épidémie, beaucoup de travail... Désolé. Bonne chance pour la suite.

Il disparut juste après ces mots, sans même attendre la moindre réponse. Contrairement à ce qu’il aurait cru, le prince ne se sentit pas frustré ou même déçu, mais profondément soulagé. Ces deux petites minutes, qui lui avaient paru durer des heures, le comblèrent totalement.

 _Sang et ténèbres_ , Thanatos lui avait manqué !


	2. Chapter 2

En ressortant du bassin du Styx, vaincu par une attaque habile et très rusée de son père, Zagreus explosa de rire. L’éclat résonna dans toute la cours par sa clarté et son bonheur pur. Tout le monde se tourna vers lui, à la fois surpris et agréablement envahi par sa jovialité.

Tandis qu’il sortait du bassin et qu’il attrapait une serviette pour se sécher, Hypnos l’aborda.

― _Woaaaaa_ , que nous vaut un tel honneur ? Pas que je vais m’en plaindre, je préfère t’entendre rire que de voir la tête de déterré que tu tirais dernièrement.

― Désolé, j’étais pas très bien, mais c’est passé.

― Tant mieux, tant mieux ! Je commençais à m’inquiéter, tellement que je ne m’endormais qu’une heure après ton départ !

― Tu devais être vraiment très soucieux, alors, renchéri son ami en déposant un baiser bruyant et presque comique sur sa joue.

― Tu n’imagines pas à quel point ! Tu pourrais m’éviter ça en ne m’inquiétant plus, par exemple, ce serait un début, lança-t-il avec son attitude si propre à lui.

― J’y penserais, merci, Hypnos.

Le fils des enfers pouffa et mis la serviette sale dans la corbeille à disposition. Il fit quelques pas, puis il se tourna vers son ami d’enfance qui revenait à sa place fétiche.

― Mon père ne sera pas là avant un moment, ça te dit une pause ? proposa-t-il en brandissant une bouteille de nectar.

― Oh, Zag, t’es vraiment trop gentil avec moi, je vais finir par me faire des idées ! plaisanta le dieu du sommeil.

― On dira rien à Than, ça ira.

― Je pourrais toujours l’endormir !

Ils rirent et se dirigèrent vers sa chambre pour partager un verre sur son lit en parlant d’un peu de tout. Rapidement, Hypnos apprit pour l’entrevue amoureuse et comprit alors la raison d’une si bonne humeur. Égayé de le voir si amoureux, il sourit et l’écouta en silence. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’il s’endorme comme à son habitude. Également allongé sur son lit, Zagreus se perdit peu à peu dans ses pensées, puis dans ses songes.

Il ne dormit pas longtemps, car Dusa vint le réveiller timidement et en douceur. Lorsqu’il apprit que son père était revenu et cherchait Hypnos, il s’agita et secoua son ami pour qu’il retourne travailler. Bien qu’il n’était pas très motivé, sa nouvelle conscience professionnelle le poussa à se lever et flotter au dessus du sol jusqu’à son poste.

Zagreus remercia Dusa et la laissa repartir aussi vite qu’elle était venue, un sourire amusé aux lèvres. Il se leva paresseusement et sortit faire un tour pour voir tout le monde. Achille, sa mère et Nyx parlaient ensemble dans le salon, un verre devant eux. Il les salua de loin, mais n’osa pas les interrompre. Orphée présent, il requêta une chanson qui lui fut accordée gracieusement, salua son père et retourna dans sa chambre pour mettre de l’ordre dans les prophéties mineures dont il souhaitait s’occuper.

Même pour cela, il restait debout et se penchait pour écrire de temps à autre. Plongé dans ses pensées, il ne vit pas le nouvel arrivant entrée.

― Tu pourrais utiliser la chaise, mais je sais que ce serait trop te demander.

La voix profonde dont il perçu la taquinerie malgré le calme apparent le fit bondir. Il sourit jusqu’aux oreilles et s’approcha de Thanatos pour l’accueillir amoureusement d’un baiser. Celui-ci sourit et prit cette fois ci le temps de savourer l’étreinte. Si leurs lèvres se séparèrent, leur visage restèrent collé l’un à l’autre.

― Je croyais que tu avais trop de travail, souffla Zagreus, agréablement surpris. Je ne m’attendais pas à te voir à mon retour.

― J’ai essayé d’être rapide. D’abord pour rattraper mon retard, puis pour pouvoir me donner un peu de temps, avoua son amant. L’épidémie ne me laisse pas trop de temps, même si normalement je ne devrais pas m’occuper d’eux.

― Mais la maladie n’est pas une mort naturelle ? demanda-t-il, perdu, en le laissant quitter ses bras.

― Si mais ce n’est pas mon service. Nouveaux dieux, nouveaux bureaux, nouvelles paperasses. Tu le saurais si tu avais gardé ton job.

― Je t’emmerde.

Ils pouffèrent et Thanatos se pencha pour lui offrir un autre baiser, ce dernier inattendu mais pas moins apprécié pour autant. Il plongea ses yeux vairon dans ceux flavescent et peu à peu, il ressentit son attrait physique envoyer des fourmillements dans son bassin. Son sourire s’effaça à demi tandis que son regard se voila passionnément. Le chant d’Orphée monopolisait la salle principale et vibrait jusqu’à eux, bien qu’étouffé dû aux portes et la distance. Ils étaient loin de toute cette agitation, isolés, seuls.

― Tu as combien de temps devant toi ?

La question, faussement anodine, vibrait de ses réelles intentions.Thanatos n’avait même pas besoin de décrypter le timbre chaud de sa voix pour le comprendre. Il posa sa main sur sa joue afin de la caresser brièvement et de se rapprocher de lui pour souffler un simple mot sur ses lèvres.

― Suffisamment.

Il n’en fallut pas plus pour que le prince l’embrasse et le tire jusqu’à son lit. Ils s’ôtèrent leurs vêtements, échangèrent des baisers enflammés et mêlèrent leur corps dans la plus ardente des étreintes. Secoués dans les vagues éthériques du plaisir charnel, ils ne retinrent pas leur voix et s’offrirent l’un à l’autre sans restriction. Celle de Thanatos restait timide, rappeuse et rauque contrairement à celle de Zagreus qui envahissait la pièce. Sa puissance caressait néanmoins les tympans de la mort comme un voile de soie pourpre glissant sur sa peau. Elle sonnait avec une telle justesse qu’il jurerait entendre le chant d’une nymphe.

Déjà complètement charmé, Thanatos l’embrassa pour le faire taire et ignora les sons stridents dans son esprit. Il ne voulait pas partir maintenant et cet instant si précieux et intense parvenait à effacer la moindre de ses pensées pour alléger le poids invisibles sur ses épaules. Peu à peu, tout se mélangea et se contorsionna pour ne former qu’un cocon chaud et confortable dans lequel ils se complaisaient.

Puis, le vide. Ils ne ressentirent que leur présence, leurs corps, leurs souffles, leurs plaisir, rien d’autre. Ils se sentaient vivre dans leurs mouvements, mourir sous chaque assauts extatiques et renaître à chaque baiser.

La pression de leur corps augmenta jusqu’à son paroxysme avant qu’elle n’explose. Les ondes qui la suivirent déferlèrent délicieusement dans chacune de leurs cellules durant un court instant au goût aussi doux et brûlant que l’ambroisie. Ils se serrèrent aussi fort qu’ils le purent pour dompter les fortes émotions, leurs membres enchevêtrés et leurs voix s’écrasant contre leur peaux moites.

Les sensations puissantes laissèrent place à d’autre plus délicates et suaves. Baignés dans la chaleur de leur passion, ils restèrent simplement enlacé, les yeux fermés et savourèrent ce moment de tendresse qu’ils avaient que trop rarement la possibilité d’obtenir. Ils ne pensèrent cependant pas au temps cruellement long qui les sépareront et restèrent ancré à l’instant présent.

Les minutes s’enchaînèrent pour s’accoupler et former une heure entière. Les amants, encore enlacés et ensevelies sous leurs myriades de caresses, commencèrent tout juste à émerger de leur monde. Thanatos émit un son rauque qui résonna dans sa gorge et qui fit frémir Zagreus de la tête aux pieds. Malgré l’écho paresseux, il en comprit la signification et accepta la fatalité. Il déposa les derniers baisers sur ses lèvres, le suivant lorsqu’il se redressa, et le laissa quitter le lit pour ramasser ses vêtements.

Le prince des enfers le regarda s’habiller, ranger et se rendre présentable comme si cela était la pièce de théâtre la plus captivante qu’il n’avait jamais vu. Il pourrait le questionner sur son retard, demander quand il reviendra, s’il sera long, s’il l’aidera dans ses prochaines tentatives d’évasion, mais il garda simplement le silence. Il se sentait entier et complet, juste à l’avoir dans son champs de vision alors que la chaleur de son corps marquait encore le sien.

Fin prêt, Thanatos se tourna une dernière fois vers lui après avoir posé ses affaires au pied du lit. Ils échangèrent un dernier regard emplit de toute l’affection et l’admiration qu’ils se vouaient mutuellement, avant qu’il ne disparaisse dans un éclat verdâtre.

Avec un doux sourire, il se prépara également avant de sortir de sa chambre car l’envie d’un bon verre de nectar égayait ses sens. En arrivant dans le couloir de l’aile Est, il surprit aussitôt Orphée peiner à reprendre son souffle, une main sur sa gorge. Étonné, il ralentit jusqu’à se stopper. Puis, il remarqua que Nyx ainsi que son père le dévisageaient intensément, l’air interdit. Perdu, il se tourna vers sa mère par adoption.

― Un problème ?

― Je crains que ton entrevu avec mon fils n’ait été plus tonitruante que tu ne le penses, mon enfant.

Lorsqu’il comprit enfin pourquoi les ombres du couloir ainsi que sa famille semblaient si interloqués, il se mit a rougir, bouche-bée. Orphée se tourna vers lui et fit un signe de main dans sa direction avec un sourire satisfait.

― Mon ami, ta voix porte de manière incroyable ! La surpasser a été très difficile, mais je n’en attendait pas moins d’un dieu lié à Dyonisos. Ce sera une autre louange que je pourrais conter !

Paniqué de l’entendre chanter quelque chose d’aussi intime et embarrassant, Zagreus bondit devant l’artiste pour le supplier de ne pas le faire. Si Perséphone étouffa son rire, son mari resta sidéré. Fut une époque où sa relation avec son fils n’était pas aussi libérée qu’à l’heure actuelle, mais il avait toujours gardé une certaine tendresse à son égard. Une tendresse qui avait grandit depuis qu’ils s’étaient réconciliés. Faire face à son développement émotionnel agressait violemment ses instincts paternels, plus encore de l’entendre en pleine extase avec l’un de ses sujets les plus dévoués.

Afin de fuir cette étrange ambiance, tous retournèrent à leurs occupations premières. Sans plus attendre, Zagreus sauta de la fenêtre de sa cours arrière et entra dans le Tartare. Il refit toute l’ascension jusqu’à atteindre les héros de l’Élisée. Alors qu’il avait eu un échange détendu et amical avec Patrocles, il ne s’attendit pas à ce que Thésée cri devant tout le Colisée quelque chose d’aussi gênant.

― Toi, démon ! commença-t-il, sa frustration et ses nerfs à fleurs de peau, vibrant jusqu’à lui. Je vais m’assurer que ta douce voix pernicieuse vibre à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci de la plus grande des douleurs lorsque viendra ta défaite cuisante face à ma lance !

Zagreus mit une petite seconde avant de comprendre de quoi il parlait et devint plus rouge que le tissu décoratif qu’il portait. Astérion eut une expression confuse et tourna la tête vers son partenaire qui tremblait tant l’émotion était forte.

― Mon roi, je crois que vous devriez revoir vos mots...

― Ce démon mérite d’entendre le moindre mot qui sortira de ma bouche ! Les retenir et les ré-entendre même lorsqu’il se trouve loin de ma sainte présence !

― Et puis quoi encore ? soupira le prince, désabusé. Que je demande au contremaître d’afficher un parchemin à ton effigie au dessus de mon lit ?

― C’est possible ? demanda aussitôt Thésée, tendu, enthousiaste et fébrile.

Prit de cours et perdu face à cette réaction, le dieu du sang se figea. Ses sourcils écrasant ses yeux, sa bouche formant une longue et fine ligne, il dévisagea son adversaire dont il jurerait voir les joues rosir. Amusé, Asterion souffla des naseaux, ce qui secoua son frère d’arme dans un tressaut.

― Qu’importe ! Si tu penses que mettre mon sublime portrait dans tes pitoyables appartements démoniaque suffit à me charmer, tu te mets le doigts dans l’œil ! En garde !

Encore déconcerté, Zagreus eut du mal à entrer dans le combat. Après quelques coups échangés, il parvint à se concentrer et reprit vite le dessus. Il vainquit Astérion en premier et sans surprise, Thésée cria son nom. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de faire son deuil qu’il l’assaillit de coups jusqu’à ce que mort s’en suive.

Thésée s’écroula à genou et sentit sa présence s’effacer peu à peu. Il leva une dernière fois ses yeux vers son adversaire avant de les écarquiller. Tendrement et avec un doux sourire aux lèvres, Zagreus regardait le papillon percé accroché à l’intérieur de son vêtement. Le héro de l’arène n’entendait pas la foule scander le nom de son rival, toute son attention focalisée sur ce dernier.

― Démon...

Il disparut après cet ultime soupir. Le prince tourna la tête vers lui car il n’avait pas comprit ce qu’il avait dit, mais il le vit juste partir en poussière. Il haussa les épaules et quitta le stade après un dernier signe aux ombres surexcitées. Son passage dans les étroites chambres des Satyres fut bref et il put corrompe son chien avant de combattre son père.

― Au fait, fils...

Ce dernier émit un son bref en esquivant la lance, prouvant qu’il écoutait.

― Je comprends que ta récente histoire avec Thanatos occupe tout ton esprit lorsque tu es à la maison, mais serait-il possible d’être plus discret à ce sujet ?

Zagreus trébucha dans la neige, les joues empourprées. Les discussions entre deux coups de lame étaient courantes désormais, mais ils n’avaient encore jamais abordé de sujet aussi intime. Par ailleurs, Hades lui paru si embarrassé qu’il ne put s’empêcher de rire en se relevant aussi vite qu’il put.

― Cela n’a rien de drôle, fils !

― T’es pas le premier à me rappeler que tout le monde m’a entendu, j’y ai eu le droit depuis le Tartarre. Sisyphe m’a complimenté, Alecto a juré de me faire crier d’une autre façon et Thésée m’a ouvertement dragué, donc bon...

Hades se figea brusquement. L’interruption du combat surpris sa descendance qui le questionna du regard. Les iris rouges dans les yeux noirs brillèrent rageusement.

― Le roi Thésée a quoi ?

_Oh..._

― J’ai dit quelque chose ? souffla Zagreus pour feinter l’innocence.

― Ô combien il a pu obtenir son titre après un pacte mûrement réfléchis, personne dans ce domaine n’est autorisé à t’approcher !

― C’est pas comme si j’allais répondre, soupira le prince. Et puis, qu’est-ce que ça ferait ? Quand j’ai eu une histoire avec Meg le millénaire dernier, t’as rien dit.

― Pour Megara, ce n’est pas pareil.

― En quoi ?

Le roi des enfers resta paralysé, les yeux écarquillés posés sur son fils unique. Perdu, ce dernier attendit sa réponse. Après tout, il avait déjà mis Thanatos en garde sur son devoir à tenir en tant que dieu de la mort et le fait de ne pas briser son cœur. Avec Megara, leur intimité s’était arrêté à quelques flirts grossiers lors de leur adolescence, une ou deux coucheries occasionnelles durant le siècle qui suivit. Ils s’étaient stoppé d’eux-même après une violente dispute, ce bien avant qu’elle ne prenne place dans les enfers pour torturer les âmes mortels.

― Quoi, parce qu’elle bossait pas encore à ce moment là ? Than bosse très bien, tu sais.

― Cessons ces tergiversions ! intervint son père en se remettant en garde. Thésée reprendra la place qu’il doit occupé, de gré ou de force.

― En réalité, je trouve ça plutôt amusant de le voir dans le déni, pouffa Zagreus. Tant qu’on parle d’intimité, mère m’a demandé de te dire qu’elle tenait à changer les poteries, elle ne les supporte plus.

― Qu’est-ce que les poteries ont à voir la dedans ? râla le géant en laissant la tête de sa lance retomber au sol.

― Il faut ton sceau pour autoriser le contremaître à toucher à cette section. Si tu veux mon avis, on devrait changé cette partie de l’administration.

― Mon administration est très bien telle qu’elle est !

― Va dire ça à mère.

― Non, **tu** vas lui dire ! riposta-t-il en le pointant du doigt. Allez, passe, qu’on en finisse. Tu lui diras bien que les poteries resterons là où elles sont !

Zagreus soupira dramatiquement en relâchant son corps, puis il fit disparaître son épée pour aller à la surface. Il était habitué à cette manie agaçante que ses parents avaient de l’utiliser comme messager car ils s’obstinaient à ne pas se disputer l’un face à l’autre.

― Franchement, je ne ressemble en rien à Hermès, ils pourraient faire un effort...

Malgré son ennuis, il passa le mot à sa mère. Sans surprise, la femme se plaignit et râla contre l’obstination puérile de son époux. Elle fut si occupée à tempêter contre lui qu’elle remarqua à peine son fils s’éteindre doucement. Thanatos arriva pour venir le chercher et resta interdit en regardant la reine râler contre Hades tout en se tenant auprès du prince décédé. Lorsqu’elle remarqua sa présence, elle se tut et baissa les yeux sur Zagreus dont les pieds et la couronne s’étaient éteints.

― Oh.

― Bonsoir, ma reine, fit respectueusement Thanatos dans une révérence.

― J’ai changé tes couches et tu t’es amourachés de mon fils, inutile d’être si formel.

Thanatos se sentit démunie devant de tels exemples, surtout le premier. Il déglutit difficilement et posa un genou à terre pour s’occuper de son amoureux. Délicatement, il le prit dans ses bras et le souleva tout en le tenant étroitement contre lui. Perséphone se redressa avec lui qui vit la barque de Charon arriver au bord de la rivière. Il salua son frère solennellement d’un geste respectueux de la tête. Le nocher fit de même et attendit patiemment sa cliente.

Cette dernière sourit doucement en regardant le fils de sa meilleure amie étreindre le sien avec tant de tendresse. Ainsi, la Mort elle-même semblait défier les Moires de lui arracher son bien-aimé.

― Je suis ravis de vous voir ensemble, vraiment, avoua-t-elle.

Surpris par sa prise de parole et plus encore par ses mots, Thanatos leva enfin les yeux vers elle.

― Nyx m’a montré quelques peintures de vous enfants et m’a raconté que vous étiez toujours collé l’un à l’autre. Comme deux flammes ne pouvant s’empêcher de s’approcher et de danser ensemble.

― Mère Nyx vous a parler de, commença-t-il en commençant à rougir de honte.

― Ne t’inquiète pas, mon fils est un très bon danseur, il pourra t’aider à combler ce manque de rythme.

Il fut si embarrassé qu’il crut sentir la rivière du Styx le submerger. Perséphone rit et le salua avant de monter dans la barque de Charon. Thanatos les regarda partir, encore un peu gêné. Puis, il disparu dans un éclat verdâtre pour réapparaître dans la cours d’Hades. Il ignora les murmures des ombres à leur encontre et se dirigea vers le bassin sanglant. Afin d’épargner leurs vêtements, du moins le plus possible, il retira leurs exomides et les parties d’armures avant d’aller avec Zagreus dans ses bras à l’intérieur du liquide pourpre. Il le laissa se faire submerger et le lâcha.

Au loin, Hypnos l’observait avec un petit sourire amusé aux lèvres. Ils attendirent patiemment jusqu’à ce que le dieu du sommeil voit le nom de son ami apparaître sur sa liste.

― Ah, il revient, soliloqua-t-il dans un murmure.

Thanatos vit un éclat incandescent briller sous la surface avant que deux bras ne sortent pour se tendre vers lui. Il esquissa un sourire discret en les sentant s’enrouler autour de ses épaules, son amant regorgé d’une vie nouvelle jaillissant des flots. Ils se serrèrent doucement et apprécièrent l’instant en dépit de la queue qui s’allongeait devant le bureau d’Hades.

― C’est rare que tu viennes me chercher, souffla Zagreus avec un sourire, blotti contre le creux de son cou.

― Je devais revenir ici pour le travail alors j’en ai profité pour te voir.

Fou de joie et le cœur battant, le prince pouffa un peu et se resserra contre lui. Puis, il déposa un baiser volage contre sa peau avant de remonter à son oreille. Il prononça quelques paroles sulfureuses assez bas pour que lui seul puisse entendre.

― Tu as suffisamment de temps ?

Thanatos sourit, charmé. Sa main caressa son dos dans une lenteur sensuelle.

― Tout dépendra d’Hypnos.

― Il est plus efficace, ces derniers temps, affirma son compagnon en relevant la tête pour le voir et hocher la tête avec une petite moue comique.

Amusée, la faucheuse souffla du nez avant de l’embrasser. Leur retrouvailles s’éternisant, Hades s’éclaircit la gorge, le son résonnant dans le long couloir. Le couple revint à la réalité et accepta de se séparer. Ils s’essuyèrent avec les serviettes à disposition avant de se rhabiller.

Thanatos marcha avec Zagreus jusqu’à arriver à hauteur de son frère jumeaux. Il laissa son compagnon s’éloigner après un dernier et chaud regard échangé. Comme il ne lui portait toujours pas d’attention suite à une longue minute, Hypnos se permit de parler le premier.

― _Hey-oh_ , est-ce que tu me reçois ? Je n’ai pas autant de voix que le boss, tu sais.

― Pardon, bafouilla presque son frère, ce qui le fit s’étrangler dans un rire qu’il réprima au dernier moment. J’ai besoin que tu vérifies quelques listes pour moi. J’ai eu des appels pour des mortels, mais en arrivant sur place il n’y avait plus personne. Charon serait venu les chercher ?

― Uhm, je ne sais pas, mais ce serait bizarre... Donne-moi les noms.

Thanatos fit apparaître une liste dorée dans sa main libre et la lui lue. Son frère étudia la sienne avec attention, reprenant ses fiches une à une. Après un long moment, Hypnos fit la moue.

― Je n’ai rien non plus. T’as demandé au service voisin ?

― J’ai envoyé ma requête avant de venir ici, ils m’appelleront lorsqu’ils auront quelque chose.

― Bon, je vais te faire une liste de toutes les possibilités et services que tu pourrais contacter ! En attendant, essaye de ne pas perdre tes mortels, qu’est-ce que tu en dis ? sourit le dieu du sommeil avec nonchalance.

― Les mortels ne peuvent pas s’envoler, Hypnos, râla Thanatos qui n’était pas d’humeur à plaisanter. Et tous ne peuvent pas avoir conclu un pacte avec Hades en venant jusqu’ici de leur vivant.

― Je vérifierais, promis, promis ! Je garderais l’œil ouvert !... Enfin autant que possible.

la personnification de la mort poussa un soupir à fendre l’âme avant de tourner les talons. Il rejoignit la chambre de son amant et fut reçu avec un baiser. Lorsqu’il le sentit ouvrir le pans de tissu pour l’écarter, il attrapa son poignet et s’écarta de ses lèvres.

― Attends, j’ai du travail.

― Pourquoi tu serais venu si tu en avais ? sourit Zagreus, son insolence le faisant frissonner. Tes âmes ne risques pas d’aller très loin, elles ne peuvent que t’attendre pour venir les faucher. Dans le pire des cas il se passera quoi ? Ces mortels vont juste avoir quelques heures en plus, c’est tout.

Il avait raison, en tout point, cependant Thanatos s’obstinait et s’inquiétait des âmes qu’il avait mystérieusement perdues. L’argument raisonna dans son esprit, frayant un chemin jusqu’à son cœur. Le baiser qu’il reçut acheva de le convaincre et il répondit passionnément à l’étreinte.

Ils se perdirent à nouveau dans leurs tendresses et s’endormirent même un instant. Lorsqu’il se surprit assoupis, Thanatos se redressa dans un sursaut et jura qu’il allait être à nouveau en retard. Le bras et la main de Zagreus glissèrent contre sa peau avant d’atterrir mollement sur le matelas. Celui-ci ne se réveilla que lorsqu’il quitta le lit. L’esprit encore embrumé par le sommeil, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et chercha à comprendre la situation. Voir son amant s’agiter autant le fit pouffer malgré lui et il se resserra contre les draps.

Le dieu de la mort s’apprêtait à râler contre lui mais lorsqu’il le vit ainsi, la couverture s’arrêtant à son fessier, il ne put qu’admirer les courbes de son corps. Il se reprit après un petit instant et continua de nouer et attacher ses harnachements.

― Zag, toi aussi t’as du travail, faut que tu lèves.

― Plus tard, répondit-il sobrement, sa voix enrouée et paresseuse laissant supposer qu’il pourrait se rendormir à tout moment.

― Oh, non, non, non, Zag, tu te lèves.

― Non...

Obligé d’en arriver à la manière forte, Thanatos tira la couverture et lui lança ses vêtements sur la tête. Vaincu, Zagreus se redressa après un dernier et long soupir de résignation. Sa logique encore en sommeil, il mit d’abord ses exomides, assis sur le lit. Les tissus échancrés et courts offrirent une vue érotique qui régala les yeux de son compagnon. Puis, il prit appuis de ses mains derrière lui, garda une jambe allongée en travers du lit et la seconde relevée. En ne le voyant pas continuer, il le questionna.

― T’as pas l’impression qu’il manque un détail ou deux ?

― Oh, lequel ? le charma-t-il, son genou relevé s’écartant par intermittence, ce qui dévoilait sa semi-nudité.

― Je ne suis pas stupide, Zag.

― Jamais je n’oserais dire un truc pareil.

― Je sais ce que t’essaye de faire.

― Et j’essaye de faire quoi ?

― De me retenir ici.

― Ça marche ?

Thanatos se figea devant une insolence aussi affriolante. Il ne pouvait nier que le large sourire séducteur le clouait sur place et que son regard vairon hypnotique l’attirait presque comme un aimant.

― Nan, râla-t-il, résistant autant qu’il le pouvait.

― Pourtant, commença Zagreus d’une voix plus basse et chaude, tu es toujours là.

Ses mains devinrent moite et tremblèrent légèrement. Il n’avait plus que ses armures aux tibias à mettre et il pourrait partir, mais le voulait-il réellement ? Le **pouvait-il** réellement ?

― Tu es toujours là, répéta son amoureux à mi-voix alors qu’il le dévorait du regard.

Ses remparts se brisèrent en mille morceaux et Thanatos ne put que rejoindre le lit pour venir l’embrasser. La réponse vint aussitôt et des bras forts s’enroulèrent autour de ses épaules. Ils se laissèrent retomber contre les draps et s’aimèrent à nouveau sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller.

Complètement coupés de tout repère temporelle, ils ne surent pas combien de temps ils restèrent ensemble. En terminant de se préparer, Zagreus se permit de questionner son compagnon.

― Tu dois être vraiment en retard maintenant, ça ne teinte pas trop ?

― Étrangement, non, je n’entends rien, avoua Thanatos. Je vais voir pourquoi, j’en aurais pour un moment.

La simple évocation d’une longue période sans le voir le fit bouder, mais le prince accepta de le laisser partir et lui offrit un dernier baiser. Il apprécia l’ultime caresse contre son flanc avant que la faucheuse ne disparaisse dans un éclat. Raisonnable, il partit également au travail et se rendit dans sa cours arrière pour tenter une nouvelle évasion.


	3. Chapter 3

Les jours, ou nuits, s’enchaînèrent les une après les autres sans que la personnification de la mort ne fasse son apparition. Le prince savait qu’ils ne pourraient pas se voir aussi souvent qu’il le désirait, mais les absences de plus en plus longue alourdissaient son cœur. Tant et si bien qu’il n’eut aucune envie d’essayer de s’échapper de la journée.

Assis à côté d’Orphée qui jouait distraitement de la lyre, il laissait ses bras reposés sur ses genoux relevés, quelques uns de ses doigts s’entrelaçant pour joindre ses mains ensemble. Tête basse, il poussa a nouveau un long et profond soupir. Hades échangea un regard avec sa femme avant de se relever subitement.

\- Bon, fils, il suffit. Tu vas partir pour tester la sécurité de mon domaine et je t’attendrais devant les portes. Je pars maintenant alors ne me fait pas trop attendre, sinon... sinon...

Perdu, Zagreus le dévisagea en haussant un sourcil. Son père pouvait voir à quel point la motivation lui manquait, mais il ne savait pas quoi lui dire pour l’appâter.

\- Sinon, je devrais t’attendre et prendre du retard !

\- Quant à moi je serais à la surface, intervint Perséphone pour lui venir en aide, ses mains jointes. Allez, mon petit, tu as du travail qui t’attend !

Elle se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur sa joue et accepta l’épaule que lui présenta son époux pour s’asseoir dessus et le laisser l’emmener. Le calme revint après leur départ et leur fils laissa sa tête retomber en soupirant à nouveau. Hypnos osa s’approcher, ne manquant pas l’opportunité de prendre une pause entre deux siestes. Il essaya également de remonter le moral de son ami par tous les moyens.

\- Hey, dis-toi qu’à ce rythme, ils vont te faire un petit frère qui devra reprendre ton travail et qui te donnera plus de temps libre.

\- Ah, Hypnos, s’il te plaît ! s'exclama Zagreus en le dévisageant, blême et raide. J’ai pas besoin de penser à ça maintenant !

Le dieu du sommeil haussa simplement les épaules, l’air désinvolte. Orphée posa une main sur l’épaule du prince qui poussa un nouveau soupir à fendre l’âme.

\- Qu’est-ce qui te tracasse, mon ami ?

\- Vu qu’on a rien entendu depuis des semaines, je présume que mon frère n’est plus dans le coin.

\- Ça fait seulement quelques semaines ? souffla le prince, trop surpris pour relever l’autre partie de sa phrase taquine. J’ai l’impression que ça fait des siècles...

\- Messire Thanatos est la personnification de la mort, il a beaucoup de travail en ce qui concerne les morts naturelles, qui inclut les intempéries et la vieillesse, le raisonna Orphée.

\- Qui plus est, le service d’à côté est tellement débordé qu’il doit parfois également s’occuper des morts par maladie, renchérie Hypnos. Le pauvre doit à peine avoir le temps de souffler.

\- Il devrait demander de déléguer certains cas ou avoir un partenaire, râla Zagreus. Il aurait plus de temps...

\- Parce que toi tu accepterais que quelqu’un d’autre se charge de s’évader ?

Il dépita et grinça des dents, sa réaction parlant d’elle-même bien qu’il refusait de l’admettre. Le dieu et le musicien réprimèrent leur rire pour ne pas le vexer.

\- Qu’importe, grogna le prince. Than me manque, mais je n’y peux rien. Je dois juste attendre qu’il revienne. Il ne devrait plus être très long, il n’a jamais été absent plus d’un mois ou deux.

\- Je n’en serais pas aussi sûr que toi, infirma son ami d’enfance, ce qui attira son regard grave sur lui. Thanatos est inquiet et quand il s’agit du boulot, il ne démord pas.

\- Comment ça inquiet ?

\- Il a perdu des âmes et je dois avouer que même moi je ne sais pas où elles ont bien pu passer.

\- Ça peut se perdre une âme ? balbutia-t-il.

\- Oh, s’exclama Orphée. Le dieu de la mort serait un étourdit ? Quel fait passionnant et dramatique, parfait pour une chanson !

\- C’est pas le moment, l’ami, firent les deux amis en cœur à chacun leur façon.

\- Attends, attends, commença Zagreus en se pinçant l’arrête du nez. Hypnos, comment ça "il a perdu des âmes" ?

\- On ne sait pas trop, répondit celui-ci en agitant ses mains grandes ouvertes, un sourire nonchalant aux lèvres. Je lui ai bien conseillé d’éviter d’en perdre d’autre après la première fois, mais il ne m’a pas écouté. On ne m’écoute jamais, j’ai l’habitude.

\- Mais on ne peut pas perdre une âme ! Soit elle finit ici, soit Thanatos n’est pas appelé, mais s’il a entendu l’appel alors le mortel ne peut qu’attendre sa venu !

\- Je ne pourrais pas te dire, déplora Orphée. Je suis venu ici de mon plein gré. Ne vient-il pas te chercher lorsque tu es à la surface ?

\- Non, c’est la rivière du Styx qui m’emporte. Il peut venir me chercher, mais c’est rare.

\- Je lui ai fait une liste de toutes les possibilités et des services concernés, l’informa Hypnos. On ne peut qu’attendre qu’il en ait fait le tour.

Zagreus poussa un profond soupir, aussi bien agacé par la situation que par le fait qu’il devait patienter. Son sang bouillonnait et réclamait de l’action, alors il se redressa en se claquant les cuisses.

\- Bon, mes parents m’attendent. Tu me diras à mon retour si les choses ont bougé.

\- Tu passeras par mon côté de toute façon, concéda Hypnos avec sa gaieté si singulière.

Il sourit, salua ses deux amis et partit. L’esprit préoccupé, il n’invoqua pas son amant durant ses périples. Quelque part, il se demandait pourquoi il ne lui avait pas parlé de son problème, mais très vite il dût se raisonner. Thanatos ne parlait que très peu de son travail et encore moins des complications de ce dernier. Il était quand même un peu déçu qu’il ne lui ait rien dit, pensant être suffisamment de confiance pour recevoir quelques confessions.

Il combattit son père, mais incapable de se concentrer, il se fit abattre. Il n’écouta pas Hades lui demander de se ressaisir et disparu, emporté par la rivière pourpre. Il sortit de cette dernière dans le hall principal en poussant un soupir à fendre l’âme. Alors que tout semblait être sombre et contre lui, il vit au loin les jumeaux de Nyx parler ensemble. Son cœur cogna soudainement dans sa poitrine, ses yeux s’agrandir et l’univers s’effaça pour ne laisser que son amoureux dans son champ de vision. Il sourit et marcha vite pour le rejoindre. Il aurait pu courir, mais un soudain embarra le pris et le poussa à se contenir. Cependant, il ne se priva pas d’un baiser rapide qui le fit sourire jusqu’aux oreilles.

\- Je n’ai pas beaucoup de temps, désolé, fit Thanatos, le voyant faire une moue dû à sa déception. Mais je suis ravis d’avoir pu te croiser quand même.

\- Tu reviendras quand ? demanda le prince en gardant un bras autour de sa taille, celui de l’autre entourant ses épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas, je vais essayer de faire vite. Ne m’attend pas, tu peux retourner travailler.

\- C’est bon, frangin, pas la peine de le jeter, il est au courant, l’informa Hypnos, ce qui lui valu un regard assassin de son frère. _Wow_ , doucement, doucement, il se faisait du soucie parce que tu ne donnais pas de nouvelle ! J’ai juste expliqué pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit ? le questionna Zagreus, ne cachant pas qu’il était quelque peu blessé par cette mise à l’écart.

\- C’est mon travail, Zag, ce sont mes affaires. Que je t’en parle ou non ne réglera pas le problème.

\- Peut-être pas, mais tu pourrais, juste pour soulager ta conscience, je sais pas, râla-t-il, agacé.

\- Tu ne me racontes pas non plus les problèmes que tu as lors de tes évasions à répétition, je ne vois pas en quoi c’est différent.

\- Je n’ai pas très envie d’assister à votre querelle d’amoureux, donc on va faire vite, d’accord ? intervint Hypnos en agitant les mains, son éternel sourire sur le visage.

Le prince poussa un long soupir en roulant ses yeux au ciel, mais ils ne se décrochèrent pas de l’autre pour autant.

\- Bien, comme je le disais avant que tu n’arrives, j’ai essayé de faire marcher mes relations et d’envoyer des messages ci et là, mais je n’ai rien non plus, expliqua le dieu du sommeil. Cependant, nos archives, juste derrière, on une liste qui aurait à peu près la même date que la tienne et _félicitation_ , tes mortels sont morts !

\- Quoi ? souffla son frère, aussi déconcerté que le prince. Mais comment ça se fait ?

\- Je ne sais pas, surtout qu’ils ne sont jamais arrivé jusqu’ici.

\- Mais alors pourquoi on a leurs noms d’archivé ? demanda son ami.

\- Je ne sais pas, mais nos informations se limite à l’enfer. Si jamais quelqu’un demandait à un contact de l’extérieur de vérifier les siennes on pourrait mettre ça en commun.

Pour une fois qu’un de ses conseils évidents était bon, le couple resta coi. Zagreus le pointa de l’indexe, les yeux ronds.

\- T’es un génie !

\- Je sais, vous devriez m’écouter plus souvent.

Il le tira par le col pour embrasser bruyamment sa joue, ce qui le fit rire. Puis, il offrit un dernier baiser à Thanatos avant de partir en courant sans un mot de plus. Il traversa sa chambre et la fenêtre de sa cours arrière en trombe pour se précipiter dans le Tartare. En un temps record, il atteignit Tisiphone et la vainquit. C’est une fois dans l’Asphodèle qui arriva à trouver un message d’Hermès. Aussitôt, il invoqua son amoureux, quitte à ne plus pouvoir utiliser Morty avant sa prochaine évasion. Thanatos à ses côtés, il accepta le message du dieu de la vitesse.

\- Salut, couz’ ! Je vois que tu es en bonne compagnie !

\- Hermès, serait-il possible de te faire part d’une requête ? Voire d’un échange de bon procédé, proposa Zagreus en secouant doucement une bouteille de nectar dans sa main, un sourire calculateur aux lèvres.

\- Avec une telle offre, comment refuser !

Il pouffa et tendit la bouteille vers la sphère lumineuse afin qu’elle soit aspiré dans un éclat aveuglant.

\- Que voudrais-tu officieusement savoir, couz’ ?

Zagreus se tourna vers son compagnon pour l’encourager à prendre la parole.

\- J’ai une liste de mortels que nous avons archivés morts, mais qui ne sont pas aux enfers pour une raison quelconque. Tu pourrais vérifier s’ils sont plutôt de votre côté ?

\- Tu peux me la donner ?

Thanatos fit apparaître sa liste et l’offrit à la sphère, bien qu’à contre-cœur.

\- C’est une affaire bien étrange, en effet, mais je vais vérifier ça pour vous et je passerais le message à notre nocher ! Et comme d’habitude, je ne suis pas au courant ! Allez, couz’, quelques bienfaits pour toi et bon courage !

La discussion s’arrêta et Zagreus se sentit submergé par une vitesse nouvelle.

\- Bien, commença-t-il en se tournant vers son voisin. On a plus qu’à attendre.

Thanatos le prit dans ses bras pour l’embrasser. Surpris, car il était habituellement pudique en dehors sa chambre, le prince ouvrit grand les yeux. Cependant, cela ne le retint pas d’apprécier la douceur et de fermer les paupières pour y répondre. Après un petit instant, sa bouche fut de nouveau libre et il put reprendre la parole avec un sourire.

\- Je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, mais pourquoi si soudainement ?

\- Pour ton aide, s’expliqua le dieu, son embarras le charmant plus encore.

\- Je devrais me mêler de tes affaires plus souvent, alors, souffla-t-il en allant quérir d’autres baisers.

Ils savourèrent leur étreinte qui s’éternisa de plus en plus. Soudain, le sol gronda et la voix rauque et tonitruante d’Hades retentit.

\- N’oublie pas que je peux voir tout ce qui se passe dans mon domaine, fils.

Le couple se sépara subitement, l’un gêné d’avoir été réprimandé par son patron et l’autre amusé. Zagreus préférait garder pour lui le fantasme fou de découcher quelque part dans le Tartare ou l’Élisée, car il savait que son père les surprendrait forcément. Sa voix portait déjà suffisamment chez lui pour qu’il se permettre de se donner en spectacle ainsi.

\- On se voit à la maison ? sourit-il en direction de Thanatos.

\- Dès que je le peux, promit ce dernier.

Ils se sourirent une dernière fois avant que le fils de Nyx ne disparaisse. Plus léger et soulagé que sa tentative d’aide soit la bienvenue, Zagreus reprit sa route. Son humeur excellente lui permit de terrasser sans soucie Lernie et les héros de l’Élisée. Il rejoignit rapidement les salles des Satyres et en visita quelques unes à la recherche de friandise pour Cerbère.

Lorsqu’il ressortit vainqueur de cette quête, il se figea et se cacha derrière un pilier. Au loin, sur les berges où se tenait le magasin du nocher, il surprit Hermès en compagnie de Charon. Proche l’un de l’autre, ils discutaient tranquillement. Zagreus supposa que ce n’était qu’un échange commercial, car après tout, son cousin était un messager. Cependant, il surprit le dieu de la vitesse relever le bord du chapeau sombre d’un geste taquin, un large sourire aux lèvres.

Aussi bien intrigué que fasciné, Zagreus continua de les observer et se demanda s’il ne ferait pas mieux d’attendre un peu pour les laisser tranquille. Même si les deux entités refusaient d’en parler, il était évident que leur relation relevait d’un haut degré d’intimité. Il ne pouvait pas croire qu’ils entretenait une ambiance strictement professionnel. Pas lorsqu’il voyait Hermès tourner si près autour du nocher que la longue écharpe lumineuse s’enroulait presque sur la robe sombre.

Hermès finit par se stopper avant de sortir un parchemin de son sac en toile brodé, Charon sembla s’agiter et saisit rapidement le rouleau. Le prince resta bouche bée de discerné autant de joie et de tendresse chez les deux compères alors que dieu Chthonien lisait en silence. L’Olympien attendait patiemment en voletant sur place, son menton posé dans ses paumes, ses yeux ne quittant pas un instant son collègue.

Zagreus pouvait le ressentir jusque dans la moindre de ses cellules : quelque chose d’intime et de personnel était à l’œuvre, quelque chose qu’il n’aurait peut-être jamais dû voir. Il se sentit mal à l’aise de les espionner ainsi alors il profita de l’instant suspendu pour enfin s’approcher. Après quelques pas, il perçut un bref échange oral entre les deux divinités. S’il ne comprit pas ce que dit Charon, il put entendre la fin de la phrase d’Hermès.

\- …sûr Eudore et Angélia seront ravis ! Je leur passerais le mot.

Il se perdit dans le regard du batelier et devint si tendre que Zagreus manqua de faire un bon en arrière. Il savait ce que signifiait cette expression d’une douceur infinie, elle était généralement suivit par un baiser amoureux. L’angoisse d’être réellement au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment le pétrifia et il ne sut s’il devait dire quelque chose.

Heureusement, si Charon lui tournait le dos, Hermès se trouvait face à lui et le découvrit. Il eut presque un sursaut en le voyant et s’agita en devenant plus rouge que la rivière du Styx. Paniqué, il bredouilla de brèves paroles pour saluer son associer et partir dans un mince fil de lumière. Le frère aîné de Thanatos suivit le mouvement du regard, l’air un peu déçu, avant de se tourner vers Zagreus. Ce dernier se raidit lorsqu’il le fusilla du regard avec une expression irritée. Profondément mal à l’aise, il décida de prendre la parole malgré sa gorge nouée.

\- Pardon... Je venais... Enfin, je venais pour... pour...

Incapable de finir ou de soutenir son regard, il fit chuter ses yeux écarquillés au sol en pointant les étals de son indexe. Charon poussa un profond soupir, mêlant lassitude et déception, qu’il comprit comme une invitation ennuyée. Pour ne pas s’éterniser, Zagreus s’excusa de nouveau et choisi rapidement sa marchandise avant de partir rejoindre son père. Complètement perturbé par ce qu’il venait d’assister, il commit des erreurs bêtes et se fit trancher d’un coup de lance. Il entendit vaguement Hades lui demander de faire mieux la prochaine fois avant de se faire emporter.

Lorsque le prince sortie du bassin dans le hall principal, il pesta contre l’arme du seigneur des enfers. Il rejoignit Hypnos et engagea la conversation le temps de s’essuyer.

\- Encore mort par la censure ? Un vrai fléau !

\- M’en parle pas, soupira-t-il.

Il le regarda intensément de longues secondes, ce qui mit son ami mal à l’aise.

\- J’ai un plie d’oreiller sur la joue ? demanda le dieu du sommeil.

\- Non, non, je... Dis, tu connais bien Charon ?

\- Uh, pas vraiment. Je l’ai rarement vu à vrai dire. Thanatos le voit de temps à autre quand il travail, mais il ne parle jamais à maman-- _notre mère, je veux dire_ , ajouta-t-il rapidement pour corriger sa nonchalance.

Il marqua une pause. Quelque part cela ne le surprenait pas puisque Thanatos non plus ne parlait jamais à son aîné.

\- Et est-ce que les noms de "Eudore" et "Angélia" ça te dirait quelque chose ?

\- Non, Je n’ai rien sur mes listes. Tu pourras toujours demander à Charon la prochaine fois que tu le vois, il les a peut-être vu, lui ! Oh, tu lui passerais mon bonjour au passage avec un petit dessin ?

\- Oui, bien sûr, sourit Zagreus, amusé par son conseil.

\- Je vais lui faire la **meilleure** illustration de touuus les enfers ! Si attendre un petit instant ne te dérange pas, juste le temps que je finisse...

\- D’accord, fais de ton mieux. En attendant, je vais voir un peu tout le monde.

\- Oh je n’en doute pas, surtout que j’ai vu un éclat vert dans tes appartements, donc...

Il se tut soudainement, ses mots en suspend, tout en gardant son expression souriante si particulière alors qu’il n’osait pas dire clairement le fond de sa pensée. Comprenant l’essentiel, Zagreux pouffa et secoua les mains.

\- Oui, oui, promis je ne ferais pas de bruit.

\- L’espoir fait vivre comme on dit ! Ou mourir, pour ton cas, lança gaiement Hypnos en agitant sa plume.

\- Je repasserais tout à l’heure.

\- À toute à l’heure.

Il laissa son ami dessiner, même s’il devrait plutôt se concentrer sur son travail, et se rendit auprès de sa mère. Ils discutèrent brièvement, mais cela le combla comme chaque échange qu’ils avaient. Sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, il couvrit de nouveau la tête affectueuse de Cerbère de toutes les caresses qu’elle désirait. Cependant, il se rendit vite dans ses appartements car il ne voulait pas faire attendre son amoureux plus longtemps.

Prévisible, Thanatos l’attendait patiemment en se tenant devant le miroir de la nuit. Son idée première était de le saluer d’un baiser et de parler un peu pour profiter de sa présence, mais l’envie et le désire le saisirent presque brutalement à la gorge. Il lui offrit son sourire le plus séducteur et commença à se déshabiller. Amusé par son impatience, Thanatos souffla du nez et s’approcha de lui en décroisant les bras.

Avant même d’atteindre le lit, ils furent nus et pendu à leurs lèvres. Zagreus fit de son mieux pour retenir sa voix pendant l’amour par le bais de différent moyen : une main pressée sur sa bouche, ses lèvres serrées ou mordu, ou bien en gardant la tête dans ses coussins. Thanatos se surpris d’être charmé par cet effort et dû ralentir pour ne pas finir trop vite. Ils s’embrassèrent et pressèrent leurs bouches ensemble pour étouffer les sons étourdissant que le prince laissait échapper malgré lui.

Ils s’aimèrent un long moment avant de rester simplement enlacés sous les draps pourpres brodés d’or. Allongé sur le torse de son compagnon, le dieu de la vie s’amusait à suivre les contours des muscles du bouts des doigts. Le bras de Thanatos s’enroulait autour de ses épaules et il appréciait de ressentir les caresses timides et discrètes de sa main.

\- Tu n’as pas de nouvelle pour la liste ? osa enfin demander le dieu de la mort.

\- Non, sinon Hermès m’aurait avertis quand je l’ai croisé au magasin de ton frère.

Surpris et intrigué, Thanatos fronça les sourcils et pencha au mieux sa tête pour le regarder.

\- Tu l’as vu avec Charon ?

\- Ouais, ils avaient l’air...

Zagreus laissa sa phrase en suspend, les yeux dans le vague, et malgré son impatience, son amant attendit qu’il reprenne.

\- Proche.

\- Proche ?

\- Ouais, proche. Comme... proche, quoi.

Un silence emplit de questions prit place, principalement car Thanatos ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

\- Est-ce que tu connais Eudore et Angélia ?

\- Ça ne me dit rien, pourquoi ?

Zagreus hésita un instant avant de s’agiter et de rouler sur le ventre afin d’être allongé sur son corps. Son amoureux se figea de le sentir ainsi collé à lui, sa peau plaquée contre la sienne étant d’une douceur presque criminelle.

\- Ton frère et Hermès parlaient d’eux, mais ils se sont tus dès que je suis arrivé.

\- C’est peut-être tout simplement car ça ne te regarde pas, Zag. Tu ne devrais pas insister s’ils ne t’en parlent pas.

\- Tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point c’est frustrant ! Ils esquivent tellement le sujet que leurs réfutations non-demandées m’invitent presque à mener l’enquête !

\- Ou alors ils se répètent parce qu’ils savent que tu es buté.

\- Je ne peux pas en rester là !

Thanatos poussa un long soupir à fendre l’âme en laissant sa tête retombée sur les coussins. Zagreus refusa d’abandonner et se redressa pour s’asseoir sur son bassin. Son geste, pourtant naturel et non séducteur, fit presque sursauter la divinité qui posa ses mains sur ses cuisses. Il n’était pas insensible à cette vue et encore moins au contacte délicieux des mains qui continuaient de jouer distraitement sur ses abdos.

\- Il doit bien y avoir quelqu’un qui sait quelque chose ! Je ne suis pas sûr que Nyx soit au courant de quoi que ce soit, elle m’a déjà dit que Charon était le plus indépendant de vous tous.

\- Tu pourrais juste les laisser tranquille, Zag, et continuer ton travail, soupira Thanatos.

\- Non, non, non, non ! refusa catégoriquement le prince en agitant ses mains, ce qui secoua son corps et tendit plus encore son partenaire. Ils en ont trop dit maintenant, c’est pas possible !

\- Tu es encore en train de se mêler de ce qui ne te regarde pas. Demande-leur et s’ils te disent de laisser tomber, tu laisses tomber.

\- Mais je--

\- Zag...

Ils se dévisagèrent, l’un frustré et l’autre strict. Après un petit moment, Zagreus roula ses yeux au ciel, un mouvement de tête suivant le geste, tout en poussant un profond soupir.

\- D’accord, d’accord, je leur demanderais. Je dois passer un dessin d’Hypnos à Charon, de toute façon.

\- Hypnos veut lui faire un dessin ? répéta son compagnon, déconcerté.

\- Je lui ai demandé pour ces deux noms, sans parler du lien avec Charon et Hermès. Je crois qu’il pense que ce sont deux personnes en plus que tu as perdu.

\- Tant mieux, moins il en sait, moins les enfers seront au courant. Parmi tous ses défauts, le plus grand d’Hypnos c’est qu’il ne sait pas se taire.

\- Moi non plus, sourit le prince en remontant rapidement une épaule dans une gestuelle séductrice et taquine.

\- Je ne parlais pas de ça !

\- Je sais, j’aime juste t’embêter un peu.

Il se réinstalla contre lui et sourit plus encore. Ils se turent une longue minute tandis que le fils d’Hades le fixait d’un air charmeur.

\- Je dois aussi faire comme si je ne sentais pas ta deuxième faux pointer contre les portes de mon Asphodèle ? Ou bien je peux m’occuper cette affaire là ?

\- T’es vraiment...

Thanatos ne finit pas sa phrase et repris vivement le dessus. Loin de s’en plaindre, Zagreus explosa de rire en enroulant ses bras autour de son cou et réceptionna son baiser passionné. Ils s’aimèrent à nouveau un long moment, ne ressentant ni le poids du temps ou celui de leurs responsabilités.

Sans surprise, la personnification de la mort se prépara en urgence à cause de son retard et son amant rit. Ce dernier resta allongé sur le flanc et l’admira s’agiter car sa silhouette lui était trop plaisante pour qu’il perdre la moindre seconde de ce spectacle. Il se redressa uniquement pour attraper sa main et la tirer afin de quémander un dernier baiser. Thanatos le lui offrit, mais disparu alors que leurs lèvres étaient encore collées. Cette précipitation le fit rire à nouveau un petit instant.

Une fois motivé, Zagreus se leva aussi et se nettoya rapidement avant de s’habiller. En sortant de ses appartements, il jeta un œil a Orphée et le vit chanter tranquillement comme à son habitude. Soulagé d’avoir été suffisamment discret, il continua son chemin jusqu’à Hypnos.

\- Hey, alors comment tu t’en sors ? demanda-t-il.

\- J’ai presque fini, j’aurais besoin de quelques minutes supplémentaires, l’informa son ami.

L’éclat de lumière devant le miroir du couloir attira aussitôt son regard.

\- Je vais voir Achille alors, je reviens.

\- Merci pour ta patience !

Le prince sourit une dernière fois dans sa direction avant d’aller voir son maître d’arme. Ce dernier répondit à son expression joviale en le voyant approcher.

\- Bonjour, mon garçon.

\- Bonjour, ou bonsoir, j’en sais trop rien, pouffa Zagreus. Je vais bientôt repartir, je suppose que je vous aurais manqué de peu, ici ou là-bas.

\- En effet, je reviens tout juste. Pat te saluera en personne.

Il hocha la tête, plus pour montrer qu’il l’écoutait. Son regard se perdit à nouveau dans le vague et l’hésitation put se lire sur son visage. Le garde attendit qu’il se lance, penchant un peu la tête pour l’inviter à s’exprimer. Suite à une longue inspiration, ses lèvres aspirées au court de sa réflexion, le prince prit la parole.

\- Eudore et Angelia, ce sont des noms qui vous parle ?

Achille cligna deux fois rapidement des yeux en se redressant, l’air surpris.

\- J’ai connu Eudore, pourquoi ?

Son apprentie se raidit d’entendre cette nouvelle. Certes, il devait questionner les deux divinités à ce sujet, mais c’était surtout pour connaître le liens que ces inconnues avaient avec eux. Apprendre des anecdotes sans aucun rapport ne pouvait pas faire de mal, après tout. Du moins, c’est ce qu’il se dit pour se donner bonne conscience.

\- J’ai entendu ces noms, ci et là, j’étais juste un peu curieux. Avec ma famille sur l’Olympe, je m’attend un peu à tout, vous comprenez ?

Ce n’était que la strict vérité, il en apprenait tous les jours sur Zeus et Poséidons et avaient souvent à faire à leurs erreurs. Il omettait simplement de dire que sa curiosité était, il l’avouait, très mal placée et loin d’être professionnelle.

\- Oui, je comprends, sourit Achille en prenant appuis sur sa lance pour une pose plus nonchalante. Eudore était sous mon commandement.

Zagreus se sentit foudroyer de l’entendre parler de la guerre, un sujet pourtant tabou chez cet homme.

\- Il était quelque peu difficile et quelque chose d’étrange émanait de lui. Il était très indépendant, secret et incapable de suivre des ordres. On aurait pu essayé de l’empêcher de guerroyer mais si tu avais vu à quel vitesse ce garçon pouvait courir, tu n’en reviendrais pas.

\- Qu’est-ce qui s’est passé ?

\- Je l’avais laissé à Pat un moment car il était plus doué que moi en terme de pédagogie, plus patient surtout.

\- Vous avez pourtant fait preuve de discipline et de patience avec moi, sourit le prince, ses souvenirs d’enfances remontant à la surface.

\- Oh, tu es rebelle, mon garçon, mais pas autant qu’il ne pouvait l’être. Eudore était une vrai tornade et lorsqu’il parlait enfin, il articulait à peine. Il combattait comme personne et a été mon second pendant de grandes batailles. Les années passant, nous sommes devenus de bons amis.

Il joua un peu avec sa lance en replaçant ses doigts qu’il regarda distraitement, un doux sourire aux lèvres.

\- Il a également été le témoin de l’union non-officielle de Pat et moi.

\- Oh, vous étiez donc vraiment très proche.

\- Il était comme un frère pour nous.

\- Vous avez dit que quelque chose d’étrange venait de lui.

\- Eh bien, maintenant que je connais un peu plus les différentes divinités et leurs énergies respectives, je me demande s’il n’était pas affilié à l’un d’eux. Comme tu l’as si bien dit, nombreux ont été les enfants de Zeus et Poséidon a croisé la route des mortels et de leurs guerres.

\- Il ne vieillissait pas ?

\- Je n’ai pas le souvenir de l’avoir vu réellement vieillir. Toi-même sais que les dieux choisissent l’apparence qui leur convient. Hermès par exemple garde une allure de jeune homme malgré son ancienneté car il l’associe à la vitesse et la vivacité.

L’entendre mentionné son cousin créa un écho en lui et il commença à se poser de plus en plus de question. Il ne doutait plus de la parenté entre Eudore et le dieu messager, il cherchait désormais le degrés exacte qui les qualifiait.

\- Vous pensez que Eudore serait un enfant de Zeus aussi ?

\- Non, je ne pense pas. Pour en avoir entendu parler d’un certain nombre, je puis assurer qu’il ne lui ressemble en rien.

\- Comment il était ? D’apparence je veux dire.

\- Plutôt ordinaire. Ses cheveux brun possédaient quelques ondulations. Quoi que sa peau était particulièrement blafarde et ses yeux clairs également avaient une teinte pâle, presque fade.

Le maître d’arme plissa les yeux en détournant le regard, dubitatif. Connaissant sa nature circonspecte, Zagreus attendit patiemment qu’il organise sa pensée pour faire part de ses réflexions.

\- En fait, je dirais même qu’ils étaient parme, presque mauve. Cela remonte a si loin, je ne suis pas bien sûr. Demande sa version à Pat, il pourra te confirmer cela mieux que moi, je pense.

\- D’accord, merci beaucoup.

Sa curiosité redoublée, il le salua et revint auprès d’Hypnos. Ce dernier avait enfin terminé son illustration et il ne put s’empêcher de la regarder lorsqu’il la lui donna. Très fièrement, son ami lui expliqua chaque créature dans le fleuve, le bateau sur lequel se tenait Charon et ce qui semblait être des caricatures enfantines de Thanatos, Hypnos et lui-même. La perspective laissait à désirer mais l’impact émotionnel était vif. Profondément attendrit, Zagreus sourit.

\- Vous avez déjà été sur son bateau ? demanda-t-il en enroulant le parchemin pour le glisser dans son exomide.

\- Oh, Than et moi étions vraiment minuscules, mais je me souviens d’une fois où on était dessus et il naviguait. On regardait les reflets sur l’eau, c’était tranquille. Je ne crois pas qu’on l’ai refait, ou bien je ne m’en rappelle pas parce que je dormais, haha !

Il souffla du nez, loin d’être surpris.

\- Je demanderais à Than s’il s’en souvient.

\- Bonne idée ! Tu me diras au passage s’il a retrouvé ses mortels avant que ça ne fasse désordre. Pour le moment, le boss n’a toujours rien remarqué, mais ce n’est qu’une question de temps avant qu’il ne tombe sur d’autres rapports que les miens.

\- Une question de temps ? répéta Zagreus, l’angoisse le tendant presque comiquement.

\- Je gère juste les passages, pas les entrées. C’est pas moi qui signe les rapports.

\- Et combien de temps on a devant nous ?

\- Plein si tu l’occupes suffisamment ! Il ne peut pas lire les rapports s’il doit vite aller là-haut.

Il resta bouche-bée devant ce conseil évident et étonnamment efficace.

\- Tu es un génie ! le béni-t-il avant de lui embrasser bruyamment la joue.

\- Je sais, je sais, soupira Hypnos avec sourire, comme victime de son succès.

\- Je donnerais ton illustration à Charon. À bientôt ! le salua le prince en partant en courant.

\- On se retrouvera ici !

Zagreus se précipita jusqu’à sa cours et prit une arme rapidement avant de sauter de sa fenêtre. S’il devait juste faire le plus de bazar possible pour occuper son père, il en était largement capable grâce à sa longue expérience dans le domaine.

Il pilla le moindre coffre, rentra dans les salles les plus dangereuses pour les réduire en poussière et fit tellement de bruit avec son canon que tout le Tartare et l’Asphodèle en tremblèrent. En plus de tout cela, il avait mal tamponné son contrat des châtiments qui comportait même un doublon emplit d’erreurs, ce qui allait faire perdre un temps fou à son père.

C’est essoufflé qu’il arriva dans l’Élisée. Voir le symbole d’Hermès le fit tant soupirer de soulagement qu’il crut en perdre ses poumons. Sans plus attendre, il toucha l’orbe lumineuse et entendit distinctement la voix de son cousin.

\- Oh, bonjour, couz ! Voilà quelques bénédictions que je peux t’offrir. Désolé avec les recherches demandées c’est un peu plus compliqué de me concentrer.

\- Oh, ce n’est rien, merci beaucoup pour tes efforts. Avant que tu ne repartes, je peux te poser une question ? C’est d’ordre personnel, je l’avoue.

\- Je peux t’accorder un petit instant, vas-y.

\- Ok, euh... Je ne vais pas t’inventer une histoire donc voilà : je t’ai entendu mentionner Eudore et Angélia à ma dernière visite, je me demandais donc qui ils étaient vu que vous sembliez les connaître tous les deux.

Le silence qui répondit fut si long qu’il crut que la connexion s’était perdue, mais en effleurant la surface de l’orbe, il put réfuter cette idée. Hermès continua de se taire malgré une longue minute et commença à inquiéter le prince.

\- Cousin ?

\- Euh, oui, oui, je suis là, répondit ce dernier de façon assez évasive et presque fluette. Écoute, couz’, je t’adore, tu le sais, mais je ne crois pas que je dois t’en parler, tu vois ? Je ne suis pas le seul dans l’histoire, je ne peux pas prendre cette décision sans consulter d’autres personnes avant.

\- Oh, d’accord, accepta Zagreus, assez encouragé que ce ne soit pas un refus complet. Si jamais tu le peux, je serais tout ouïe.

\- Je te dirais ça, d’accord ? Bien, maintenant, choisi donc ta bénédiction et file comme le vent !

L’ angoisse d’Hermès voilait la jovialité qui le caractérisait tant, mais le prince perçut que cela relevait d’une inquiétude envers les deux personnes mentionnées plus tôt. Sa discrétion, malgré la confidence et la confiance qu’il lui vouait, prouva à Zagreus qu’il était impératif de ne rien divulguer. La dernière fois que cela était arrivé, il avait appris des choses affreuses sur l’histoire de sa famille.

Il choisit une bénédiction, remercia son cousin et le laissa partir. Perturbé, intrigué et commençant à se faire du soucie, il avança à petite foulée dans la salle suivante. Il réitéra son carnage avant d’atteindre la boutique de Charon à la porte du Colisée. Jusqu’à présent, principalement parce qu’il ne savait pas encore comment réagir avec lui, il l’avait esquivé et espéré avoir des réponses de la part d’Hermès.

Il ne prit pas la peine de lui poser la moindre question, il sut à l’instant même où il croisa son regard méfiant qu’il était au courant. Mal à l’aise, mais acceptant de se taire, il passa à la seconde partie de sa tâche. En le voyant fouiller dans ses vêtements, le dieu Chthonien le fixa curieusement en penchant un peu la tête. Dès que le parchemin fut tendu vers lui, il se mit sur la défensive et souffla un son interrogatif en dévisageant le rouleau.

\- C’est de la part d’Hypnos, il tenait à te faire une petite illustration en souvenir du bon vieux temps.

Charon se détendit et prit volontiers le message. Il laissa sa pagaie reposer contre son épaule et déroula délicatement le parchemin pour découvrir le dessin. Zagreus sourit de le voir s’attendrir face aux moindres détails, plus encore en constatant qu’il prenait le temps de bien tout examiner.

\- _Mmmghheaaarmmmaahh_....

Il sut que cela était des paroles douces et fraternelles pour Hypnos.

\- Je lui dirais, l’ami, ça lui fera assurément plaisir.

Il le laissa retourner au dessin de son cadet et alla choisir les marchandises qu’il désirait. Après avoir opté pour une bénédiction et un lot de gemme, il compta ses pièces pour les donner au vendeur. Ce dernier les examina comme il le faisait habituellement, avant qu’à la grande surprise de Zagreus, il ne redonne quelques pièces.

\- Une remise, vraiment ? Merci l’ami, c’est vraiment un honneur !

\- _Ghaaaaahhh_...

Il sourit, le salua et se rendit dans le Colisée pour affronter une nouvelle fois Thésée et Astérion. D’humeur taquine, surtout en connaissant l’attirance étrange du champion pour lui, il arborait un sourire goguenard. Il siffla l’homme blond pour obtenir son attention. Cette dernière totalement rivée sur lui, il écarta son exomide afin de montrer le suçon peu discret sur sa poitrine.

\- Oups, souffla-t-il en feintant l’innocence dans une attitude insolente.

Outré, Thésée s’exclama et se mis en garde.

\- Je vais te pourfendre pour cet immonde affront, démon ! cria-t-il d’une voix qui se craquela sur certain mot.

Il explosa de rire avant de sortir son canon. À sa vue, Astérion dépita et poussa un profond soupir. Il avait horreur de cette arme trop destructrice à son goût. Obligé de se battre, il rejoignit la confrontation et ignora les piques acerbes de Thésée qui ne prenait presque plus la peine de dissimuler sa jalousie. Tantôt il le menaçait d’arracher les marques de sa peau, tantôt il lui promettait d’en faire d’autre sans préciser lesquelles, le sous-entendu laissant place aux malentendus plus ou moins souhaités.

Après les avoir vaincu, le prince prit l’ambroisie, continua sa route et rejoignit rapidement son père. Sans que cela ne le surprenne, la petite ristourne de Charon ne revint pas, mais il sourit de distingué sous la manche un bout du parchemin glissé à sa ceinture. Il aurait presque pu ne pas le voir sous les nombreux plie de la longue toge sombre, mais les tissues s’écartèrent un peu lorsque la divinité tendit le bras pour recevoir son paiement.

Plus serein et concentré, il entra dans la dernière pièce et fut accueilli par la colère de son père ennuyé à cause du désordre monstrueux qu’il avait causé. Arriva le moment fâcheux où le vent retourna la cape qui couvrit brusquement le visage d’Hades. Zagreus aspira ses lèvres pour les mordre et ne pas exploser de rire, mais ses efforts ne purent réprimer son sourire.

\- Ça suffit ! tonna sourdement le roi en se débarrassant de sa cape dans des gestes précipités et presque maladroits. En garde !

C’est hilare qu’il entra dans le combat. Pendant ce dernier, il se rendit subitement compte que s’il gagnait, son père retournera aussitôt dans le hall principal pour travailler. Afin de gagner le plus de temps possible, il esquiva autant qu’il le pouvait et loupa volontairement la plupart de ses tires. Ce ne fut pas difficile de jouer le jeu puisqu’il peinait déjà à combattre son père avec cette arme singulière.

De longues minutes de combat plus tard, il périt et disparu dans les eaux pourpres avant d’en ressortir, mais cette fois dans la maison principale. Hypnos sursauta à son arrivée et jura plusieurs fois qu’il était bel et bien réveillé malgré qu’il venait de le surprendre à ronfler sur son divan orange.

\- _Woaa_ , t’en a mis du temps cette fois, c’est inhabituel ! s’exclama son ami.

\- Tu m’as dit de gagner du temps, alors je ralentis, pouffa Zagreus.

\- Mais ça veut dire que... tu as écouté mes conseilles ? _Woa... Woaa_ !!

\- Et ils marchent très bien, merci Hypnos.

Il acheva sa phrase d’un baiser sur sa joue.

\- J’ai donné ton dessin à ton frère. Il l’a vraiment adoré et le gardait tout le temps avec lui.

\- Vraiment ? s’exclama la divinité, rayonnant tant qu’il put presque voir des fleurs émanés de son aura. Décidément, quelle journée ! Je pourrais lui en refaire un à l’occasion.

\- Je suis sûr qu’il sera ravis. Je vais retourner au boulot et tenter de garder mon père occupé autant que possible tant que l’histoire avec les mortels de Than n’est pas réglé.

\- Je te tiendrais au courant à ton retour !

Il le remercia et traversa la salle en courant. Il salua brièvement Megara et Nyx sans les regarder et se précipita à son balcon. Son idée était de remonter le plus vite possible pour que son père n’est pas le temps de s’asseoir à son bureau, ou du moins, pas trop longtemps. Avec un peu de chance, l’affaire de Thanatos pourra se régler discrètement et personne ne sera convoqué d’urgence par la voix tonitruante du roi des enfers.


	4. Chapter 4

Son plan, infaillible de son point de vue, se vit en réalité particulièrement éreintant et de plus en plus difficile à accomplir au fur et à mesure qu’il enchaînait ses tentatives. Si les huit premiers allées et retours ne surprirent pas trop son entourage, le vingtième commença à éveiller des soupçons.

Zagreus sut qu’il était percé à jour lorsqu’il découvrit Nyx et Perséphone l’attendre au bord du bassin du Styx dans le hall principal. Il n’osa pas sortir du bain de sang, le liquide lui arrivant à la poitrine.

― Zagreus, tu pourrais nous rejoindre un instant, s’il te plaît ? sourit doucement sa mère, ses inquiétudes transparaissant dans son expression.

Vaincu, il poussa un long soupir et obéi. Nyx lui offrit une serviette propre qu’il saisit après l’avoir remercier.

― Tu te donnes beaucoup de mal, ces derniers temps, mon enfant, commença la mère de la nuit. Es-tu certain que tout se passe selon ton bon vouloir ?

Sa voix calme ne laissait rien transparaître, mais le choix de ses mots et la douceur avec laquelle elle le regardait prouvait qu’elle se souciait de lui. Habitué depuis l’enfance, il n’eut aucun mal à déceler l’affection qu’elle lui portait et dont elle n’hésitait pas à montrer.

― Oui, ça va. Je cherches juste à rendre service.

― Une intention fort louable, je le concède, mais ton comportement pourrait amener bien des regards sur le sujet même de tes préoccupations. Ne serait-il pas préférable de déléguer ton fardeau ?

Il ne savait pas si sa façon de lui parler le désarmais car elle l’avait élevé ou bien si cela était simplement dû à sa forte présence et son autorité naturelle. Toujours étant qu’il se retrouva muet et incapable de répondre sans que cela ne paraisse suspect. S’il osait mentir, elle le saura immédiatement et il refusait de la décevoir ainsi.

Il avait déjà commis cet affront dans l’enfance et se souvenait encore de ces quelques mots après un long silence glacial, " _Tu m’as profondément déçue, mon enfant_ ". Une simple petite phrase qui l’avait détruit. Elle s’était détournée et l’avait laissé seul avec ses réflexions un long moment, jusqu’à ce qu’il revienne pour s’excuser et promettre de ne plus jamais mentir.

Depuis lors, trouver un moyen détourné en répondant évasivement par le biais d’une autre vérité était sa méthode fétiche. Cependant, Nyx le connaissait par cœur et n’allait pas perdre le sujet principal. Perséphone non plus, désormais, ce grâce aux bons conseilles de sa meilleure amie. Il le savait : **il était fait comme un satyre**.

― Je... Désolé, mais je rends vraiment service et j’ai promis de ne rien révéler...

Mère nuit releva légèrement la tête dans un geste lent qui démontra qu’elle commençait à comprendre. Perséphone posa le dos de sa main sur sa hanche en s’appuyant sur la jambe du même côté et fit une moue dubitative.

― Et cette personne ne pourrait pas venir nous en parler ? Nous pourrions peut-être l’aider également.

― Je crains, ma reine, que le sujet ne soit trop intime pour notre enfant.

Zagreus ferma les yeux aussi fort qu’il put lorsqu’il se contracta. Il faisait de son mieux pour ne rien révéler, mais cette femme le connaissait que trop bien. Ce n’était pas la première fois qu’elle le prenait la main dans le sac et cela impliquait toujours les mêmes compères.

Si sa mère parut perdu un petit instant, elle finit par inspirer en agrandissant ses yeux. Elle posa ensuite son regard sur lui.

― _Oh._

Mal à l’aise, il continua de s’essuyer lentement et distraitement. Pourquoi agissait-il ainsi alors que cela ne l’aiderait pas à gagner du temps ? Il ne savait pas. Un réflexe enfantin, sans doute.

― J’offrirais mon aide dans l’obscurité lorsque l’occasion se présentera. N’ai crainte, mon enfant, je le rassurerais sur ta loyauté à son égard.

― Je pourrais faire quelque chose ? demanda Perséphone, son regard voyageant entre son fils et son amie.

― Le prince essaye visiblement d’occuper notre roi. Je pense que nous pouvons ajouter quelques fichiers indésirables pour gagner le temps qu’il cherche à obtenir.

La reine sourit d’un air malicieux dont son fils avait hérité.

― Oh, bien entendu, nous avons une tonne de dossiers non-traités dont mon mari à profondément horreur. Je vais les faire quérir immédiatement.

Elle embrassa son fils sur la joue avant de partir, sa main empoignant le tissu sombre pour relever le devant de sa robe. Désormais seul avec la femme qui l’avait chaleureusement élevé, le jeune dieu se sentit plus penaud encore.

― Je suis désolé, je ne peux vraiment rien dire...

― Je le comprends, mon enfant, et j’apprécie ton honnêteté ainsi que ton allégeance envers lui.

Il sourit, rassuré par ces paroles.

― Prend donc un peu de temps pour te reposer, tu l’as bien mérité.

― Oui, tu as raison, merci Nyx.

Elle esquissa un sourire discret avant de faire demi-tour et de repartir en survolant gracieusement le sol. Après son départ, il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement en faisant les yeux rond. La crainte de ne pas pouvoir se sortir de cette impasse l’avait pétrifié, heureusement que les deux mères étaient aussi compréhensives l’une que l’autre. Il rejoignit Hypnos afin d’avoir les dernières nouvelles. Celui-ci se montra surpris et impressionné par l’instant ce qu’il venait de vivre.

― Tu avais deux mères pour le prix d’une, quelle chance ! La mienne ne s’occupe plus de moi !

― Ne me dit pas ça comme ça, tu sais que tu me fais de la peine, geignit Zagreus.

― Après, elles sont comme ça uniquement lorsque tu fais n’importe quoi, comme maintenant, alors je ne sais pas vraiment si je t’envie.

― Parfois je ne sais pas si tu me plains ou si tu te rassures.

― Un peu des deux, je pense ! Au fait, pas de nouvelle du côté des mortels, mais j’ai un autre dessin pour Charon, ça ne te dérange pas ?

― Non, pas du tout, sourit son ami. Je fais une petite pause et j’irais le lui apporter.

― Je peux te libérer mon divan, si tu veux, après tout c’est toi qui l’as payé !

― Merci, mais si je ne peux pas te câliner, quel intérêt de dormir à côté de toi.

― _Aaaw_ , tu vas vraiment devoir dire quelque chose à Thanatos si ça continue !

Zagreus rit et alla déposer un baiser bruyant sur sa joue que la divinité lui tendit volontiers. Il le salua et se rendit dans sa chambre pour faire un brin de toilette. Lorsqu’il s’allongea sur son lit, il se promit de ne rester que quelques minutes avant de repartir pour accomplir sa promesse, mais il se fit surprendre par le sommeil. Était-ce Hypnos ou simplement sa fatigue naturellement accumulée, il ne put le savoir.

Il fut cependant agréablement réveillé de la meilleure des façons. Il reconnut aisément la main de Thanatos qui replaçait ses mèches rebelles et ouvrit les yeux. Malgré tout surpris, car peu habitué à être tiré de son sommeil, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en prenant une longue inspiration. Son amant souffla du nez et émit un son amusé dans sa gorge.

― C’est pas drôle, maugréa Zagreus d’une voix endormie.

― Ça dépend pour qui, je présume.

― T’es jamais là quand je me réveille, d’habitude. Si tu trouves ça si hilarant, t’as qu’à rester la prochaine fois.

― Je ne préfères pas répondre à ça.

la personnification de la mort se pencha pour l’embrasser tendrement. Le prince ne se fit pas désirer pour faire de même et se relever en même temps que lui afin de ne pas quitter ses lèvres. Une fois assis, il eut un large sourire, les yeux fermés et son front collé au sien.

― La dernière fois qu’un truc comme ça est arrivé, c’était il y a longtemps.

― Vraiment ? souffla Thanatos, plus de manière rhétorique pour le plaisir de l’entendre le dire.

― On était encore des gamins, pas vrai ? On n’a même pas comprit ce qu’il s’était passé. Et après ça tu m’as évité comme la...

Avant de terminer la sentence par "mort", il explosa de rire en jetant sa tête en arrière. Son compagnon eut un sourire en coin et secoua lentement la tête devant son idiotie.

L’événement dont ils faisaient mention remontait à plus d’un millénaire. Tous deux dans la rude époque des débuts de leur adolescence, prenaient consciences de leurs corps et des désirs qu’ils étaient capables d’éprouver. Dormir dans le même lit comme ils le faisaient depuis l’enfance avaient pris une signification particulière dû à la tension qui germait entre eux.

Ils s’étaient toujours beaucoup attiré, ils se tenaient la main, s’enlaçaient, Thanatos l’avait déjà porté pour survoler le sol pour s’amuser et même se téléporter avec lui... En grandissant, ils ont fini par offrir une place à la curiosité et laisser l’attraction les réunir dans un baiser matinal expérimental. Les gestes avaient été maladroit, d’abord lent et timide avant de devenir trop empressés. Perturbé par tout ce qu’il avait ressentit, Thanatos avait simplement prit la fuite et évité Zagreus pour se concentrer sur sa formation en tant que faucheuse.

Cela avait été une période difficile pour tous les deux, car ils se cherchaient, s’attiraient, mais se refusaient également à cause du lien de parenté censé les unir mais qu’ils ne ressentaient pas. Quelque part, l’un comme l’autre savaient qu’ils n’étaient pas liés par le sang. Seulement, être élevés par la même mère les avaient perturbés. Égaré, Zagreus s’était tourné vers Megara et, il l’avouait aujourd’hui, il s’était un peu vengé sur elle. Leur relation avait été malsaine du début jusqu’à la fin, il était donc heureux d’avoir pu faire la paix avec elle et de compter désormais parmi ses amis proches.

Malgré le malaise et les non-dits, cette tendresse et cette attirance magnétique qu’ils ressentaient entre eux avait perduré jusqu’à les réunir. Lire dans le codex d’Achille que cela provenait du fait qu’ils étaient respectivement les divinités de la mort et de la vie ne l’étonnait guère. Même, tout prenait un sens. Thanatos lui-même aimait le dire « _La mort et la vie, une seule et même chose_ » telle une tendre litanie pour leur relation. Il ne pouvait déjà pas le nier à l’époque qu’il se sentait inexorablement lié à lui, mais il avait eu peur de la puissance de ses sentiments inconnus.

Partir sans le prévenir avait été plus facile que d’affronter un regard au cœur brisé. Pourtant Thanatos l’avait retrouvé, il l’avait suivit et aidé. Zagreus ne le remerciera jamais assez pour cela. Il était si heureux de pouvoir partager ces instants avec lui. Alors qu’il n’aspirait qu’à quitter cet endroit qu’il jugeait maudit, il souhaitait désormais rester à l’intérieur de cette pièce, blotti dans les bras de la mort elle-même.

Le prince l’embrassa à nouveau en caressant sa joue avant de le laisser se lever du lit. Il accepta sa main gantée couverte d’une armure pour se lever également et le suivit jusqu’au salon. Ses doigts encore emmêlé aux siens, ils prirent un repas léger pour le plaisir et un verre de nectar.

― Je suis surpris que tu prennes autant ton temps, lança finalement Zagreus. Je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, cela dit. Je suis juste... Surpris. Je te vois tout le temps t’agiter car tu dis que tu es en retard.

― J’ai encore allongé la liste, je ne suis plus à ça près, maintenant.

Il explosa de rire de le découvrir aussi désabusé par sa situation. Néanmoins inquiet à propos de ces nouveaux mortels de perdus, il osa le questionner un peu.

― Tu ne ferais pas mieux de les chercher ? De suivre l’un d’eux pour voir où ils vont ?

― J’ai essayé pendant que tu rendais les enfers fou, mais ça n’a rien donné. J’ai juste eu les échos de tes calamités et tu as été appartement si horrible que ton père lui-même m’a convoqué pour que je passe du temps avec toi.

Zagreus s’étrangla avec sa gorgée et manqua de la recracher entièrement. Dusa, qui passait non loin, lui offrit une petite serviette avant de s’envoler à nouveau. Il la remercia pendant qu’elle repartait et essuya ce qui avait coulé sur son menton. Amusé, Thanatos le regarda juste faire et, ayant appris à percevoir ces petits sourires discrets, Zagreus le fusilla du regard. Il préféra ne pas relever sa moquerie et revint sur le sujet principal.

― Comment ça il t’a ordonné de passer du temps avec moi ?

― À sa manière, il a expliqué que tu étais infernal lorsque nous étions séparés trop longtemps car je te manquais, donc il m’a assigné à résidence pour quelques heures.

Honteux de cette vérité qu’il n’avait pas voulu montré, il devint plus rouge que ses vêtements et se cacha dans son verre.

― Je suppose que sa propre relation avec la reine le rend plus compréhensif en ce qui concerne la nôtre.

― Je préférerais que ça reste d’ordre privé, quand même, marmonna-t-il.

― Vu que tout le monde à entendu vos ébats, le privé n’est plus vraiment d’actualité, Zag.

La voix rocailleuse de Megara le fit sursauter et ses mots achevèrent de colorer son visage de pourpre. Thanatos tenta de garder la face, mais quelques rougeurs coloraient ses pommettes tandis qu’il détourna son regard embarrassé. L’Erynie attrapa la bouteille et en but une gorgée sans même prendre de verre. Choqués de la voir boire du nectar en public, ils la dévisagèrent.

― Mauvaise nuit, ok ? râla-t-elle pour couper toute question.

Thanatos se concentra sur son verre et Zagreus leva une main en signe de défense et d’abdication.

― T’as fichue une sacré pagaille, tu sais ? grommela son ancienne flamme. À tel point que j’ai même entendu Alecto admirer tes exploits.

― _Oh_...

― Oui "oh".

― Je vais faire plus attention, promit.

― Oh, je ne vais pas m’en plaindre, ça tient mes sœurs occupées. Je me demande surtout ce que tu cherches à faire, parce que t’es pas aussi assidu à ton travail d’habitude. Pas avec toute cette distraction à ta porté.

Elle posa son regard sur Thanatos quelques secondes afin de faire comprendre de quoi elle parlait par "distraction", avant de revenir sur son ami. Zagreus ne sut quoi dire. Il avait l’habitude de ne pas mentir depuis la dispute de Nyx, mais également parce qu’il était si mauvais menteur que cela se voyait sur son visage avant même qu’il ne sorte un son. Malgré tout, il tenta et se redressa en bombant le torse, un air comiquement sérieux au visage.

― Je travaillais, c’est tout !

Rien n’allait, ni son attitude, ni son intonation instable. Thanatos et Megara le dévisagèrent douloureusement.

― Oh, Zag, n’essaye plus jamais de mentir, c’est une catastrophe, déplora l’Erynie.

Il poussa un profond soupir et roula ses yeux au ciel.

― Ça faisait longtemps que je ne t’avais pas vu le faire, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe exactement ? Qu’est-ce que tu mijotes, encore ?

― Ce n’est pas par apport au royaume de mon père ou de l’Olympe, donc ça ne te concerne pas, répondit-il presque sèchement, ce qui la surpris.

Elle se tourna curieusement vers son ami d’enfance et le vit détourner le regard. Sans avoir à trop réfléchir, elle fit quelques connexions logiques et accepta de laisser tomber pour le moment.

― Je vois. Quand vous serez prêt, évitez de faire n’importe quoi dehors, je vous rappelle qu’il y a des gens qui essayent de travailler, ici.

Elle prit une dernière gorgée de nectar avant de partir. Le prince poussa un long soupir de soulagement après son départ. Ses yeux chutant sur la table, il remarqua enfin que ni lui ni Thanatos n’avaient rompu le contacte de leur main. Embarrassé, attendrit et amusé, il aspira ses lèvres et ne sut laquelle de ces émotions écouter en première. Son amant reprenant la parole, il n’eut pas à prendre de décision.

― Tu n’es pas obligé de me couvrir, tu sais ? J’ai fait des erreurs, c’est à moi d’en payer le prix, pas à toi.

― Je ne travaille peut-être pas avec toi auprès des mortels, mais j’ai le bien le droit de m’inquiéter quand un problème survient et agir si je le peux. Ça ne me dérange pas et puis, je ne risque pas grand chose.

Il caressa doucement ses doigts des siens, ses yeux plongés dans les siens.

― Tu n’es pas tout seul, Than, tu peux obtenir de l’aide si tu en as besoin. Si tu ne veux pas croire que c’est parce qu’on se soucie de toi car on t’aime, dis-toi que c’est une simple coordination entre collègue pour que le travail soit fait.

Piégé, le dieu Chthonien détourna les yeux et son regard s’agita dans la direction opposée à la sienne. Même s’ils étaient désormais plus proche qu’ils ne l’ont jamais été, Thanatos restait un solitaire et un travailleur endurci. Il peinait à se reposer sur les autres car il voulait être à la hauteur des tâches qu’on lui avait assigné, prouver qu’il en était digne. Nyx elle-même avait averti Zagreus à ce sujet, inquiète qu’il finisse par se laisser ensevelir et s’étouffer. Il comptait donc prendre soin de lui et l’aider si cela était nécessaire. Thanatos aimait son travail, il ne voulait donc pas qu’il soit dégoûté de ses tâches à cause de la pression qu’il ajoutait inutilement sur ses épaules.

Il appuya sa proposition en plaçant son autre main afin d’entourer celle qu’il caressait. Petit à petit, il vit son amant se détendre et abaisser lentement ses barrières. Le hochement de tête inespérée qu’il reçut le combla de bonheur et il sourit largement avant de monter la main à ses lèvres pour l’embrasser.

― T’as besoin d’aller travailler ? demanda Zagreus. Ça fait un moment, ça doit tinter dans tes oreilles, non ?

― Pas quand je suis avec toi. C’est calme.

Son cœur fit un bon dans sa poitrine à l’entente de ces mots. Même s’il ne faisait que répondre franchement, la douceur de sa voix suffisait de donner un romantisme sans nom à ses paroles. Incapable de s’en empêcher, il sourit largement et se laissa happer par ses prunelles flavescente. L’intensité grandit et devint si dense que plusieurs ombres leur jetèrent quelques regards à la dérobé.

Thanatos le lâcha et se redressa, presque vivement, avant de présenter la sortie du salon dans une ouverture physique qui l’invitait à le suivre. Déjà charmé, son amant y répondit par une attitude séductrice.

― Dans ce cas, allons nous entretenir, Prince.

Il souffla du nez. Pour faire preuve d’humour, c’est que l’alcool commençait à lui monter à la tête.

― Professionnellement, bien sûr, répondit-il, taquin, en plissant les yeux et hochant la tête.

― Bien sûr, pour quelle autre raison.

Il se redressa nonchalamment et marcha tranquillement en passant le plus près possible de lui, ses yeux accrochés aux siens. Comme aimanté, Thanatos le suivit jusqu’à ses appartements dans lesquels ils restèrent enfermés un long moment. De nouveau, le pauvre Orphée dut faire preuve de ses prouesses vocales afin de les couvrir.

Le couple prit son temps et lorsque le moment fut venu, la personnification de la mort repartit. Comblé, Zagreus se leva et rejoignit Hypnos pour quérir le dessin qu’il voulait faire parvenir à Charon. Il griffonnait encore quand il s’approcha de lui, alors il engagea la conversation le temps qu’il termine les derniers traits.

― Mon père est suffisamment occupé pour le moment ?

― Oh, oui, oui, oui ! Je ne l’avais encore jamais vu crouler sous autant de paperasse !

Ils se tournèrent vers le bureau géant pour admirer les hautes rangés de dossiers qui continuait de s’accumuler. Hades râlait qu’il en avait assez de voir revenir les même cas, mais sa femme parvenait à l’encourager pour prendre les choses en main. Malgré son tempérament volcanique, le roi se calmait et retournait à son travail, non sans grommeler que si son fils avait été bon à autre chose que la guerre, il aurait pu s’en charger. Le prince grinça des dents avec un sourire amer, mais ne répliqua pas à la pique.

― Au fait, commença Hypnos, je pensais à un service assez récent que Thanatos pourrait contacter pour son problème de mortel. Normalement, ils ne référencent que ceux qui sont passés chez eux, mais avec tous les derniers changements, va savoir comment ça se passe maintenant.

― Lequel ? demanda son ami, très intéressé. Je pourrais lui passé le mot la prochaine fois que je le vois.

― Cherche Daimona dans le Tartare, elle n’est pas loin des Erynies. Megara et ses sœurs doivent la connaître. C’est une messagère donc elle circule beaucoup et elle est plutôt discrète.

― Daimona, Tartare, Erynies, ok ! acquiesça Zagreus en levant son pouce. Merci Hypnos.

Le dieu du sommeil enroula son dessin pour le lui donner et présenta sa joue, les yeux fermés. Son ami rit et déposa le baiser habituel sur la peau glabre avant de le saluer. Il fit demi-tour et se rendit dans le Tartare. Chaque salle qu’il passa fut choisi judicieusement jusqu’à ce qu’il parvienne à trouver Sisyphe. Comme à l’accoutumé, le roi déchu se tenait près de son compagnon rocailleux et le salua tranquillement.

― Bonjour, prince Z, qu’est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ?

― Dis-moi, tu ne saurais pas où je peux trouver Daimona ? On m’a dit qu’elle n’était pas loin des Erynies.

― Le nom m’est familier, mais je crains de ne pas pouvoir vous aidez. Peut-être que les trois sœurs le pourraient. Prenez les deux salles suivantes sur la droite et vous tomberez sur l’une d’elle.

― Oh, comment tu sais ça ? Je croyais que les salles changeaient tout le temps.

― J’ai vu les travailleurs passer et j’ai eu les oreilles qui ont traîné, pardonnez ma curiosité.

― Tout va bien, ça m’arrange à vrai dire, sourit Zagreus. Merci beaucoup, je vais aller les voir de ce pas.

― Avant de partir, vous avez besoin de quelque chose ? demanda Sisyphe en présentant les cadeaux habituels.

― La même chose ?

Le roi déchu sourit et lui offrit les oboles. Le prince le remercia, le salua lui et Pierrot, puis parti au pas de course. Les deux salles de droite qu’il traversa le mena jusqu’à la boutique de Charon et cette fois-ci, il ne l’esquiva pas. Le nocher fut ravi d’obtenir un autre dessin de son cadet et paru presque surpris de voir le prince repartir sans rien acheter. Son acte désintéressé le toucha malgré tout et il souffla des paroles inintelligibles après son départ.

De son côté, Zagreus rencontra Tisiphone et sourit lorsqu’elle prononça son prénom avec motivation et défis. Il leva cependant la main pour la stopper.

― Je ne comptais pas vraiment passer, en fait je cherche Daimona.

La petite sœur de Megara se figea, incrédule.

― _Meurtrier ?..._

― Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, c’est pour le boulot. J’ai besoin de ses renseignements au sujet des ombres à son service.

― _Meurtre_...

L’Erynie réfléchit un instant avant de se diriger vers un coin spécifique de la grande salle. Jusqu’à présent, le prince n’avait pas eu le temps de voir les portes dérobées car elle les téléportait rapidement dans une salle de plus en plus petite lors de leurs combats. Elle ouvrit le passage et s’en écarta pour l’inviter à entrer pour rester dans le Tartare.

― _Zaaghhtrier._

― Merci, Tisiphone, je reviendrais pour terminer cette rencontre, promis.

― _Meurtrier_!

Il sourit et passa la porte. Heureusement qu’il n’était pas tombé sur Alecto, pour sûr, elle se serait montrer bien moins ouverte et il aurait dû se débrouiller seul. Le dédales de couloirs inconnus qu’il emprunta sembla durer une éternité, les torches vert pâle illuminant mal le chemin. Après un moment, il tomba sur plusieurs ombres qui rénovaient les lieux et d’autres qui subissaient leur châtiment éternel. Avec un espoir renouvelé, il demanda à l’une d’elle où se trouvait la personne qu’il cherchait et obtint des indications pointés du doigt.

En levant les yeux, il découvrit une silhouette féminine survoler le sol, ses ailes décharnées repliées dans son dos. Ses cheveux et les bandes déchirées sur le bas de la longue robe sombre voletaient dans des mouvement aquatique. Il aurait pu simplement se dire qu’elle n’était que la représentation fantomatique d’une entité quelconque, mais plusieurs détails captèrent son attention.

Si le dessus de ses cheveux était noir ébène, le dessous brillait d’une couleur jaune-orangé très chaude. La lumière qu’ils dégageaient renforçait les contrastes sur son corps à la peau blafarde, mais pas grise comme il avait l’habitude de voir.

La robe ancienne était simple, sans manche et comportant un léger décolleté. Également, elle portait de nombreux bijoux en or, des bracelets épais aux poignets, aux biceps, des bagues griffes et un large collier ras-le-cou décoré de plusieurs obols de Charon. Tout comme Tisiphone, elle paraissait jeune malgré son allure décharné. Ses yeux enfoncés entièrement jaune-orangé observant la moindre ombre qu’elle croisait.

Un sac à bandoulière reposait sur son épaule et le prince reconnu plusieurs parchemin et sceau qui provenait des enfers. Rassuré d’avoir trouvé la bonne personne, il osa s’approcher. Dès qu’il arriva dans son dos, il ressentit un contact étrange, presque chaud, qui lui donna la chair de poule.

― Miss Daimona ?

La femme se figea, sa respiration rauque le mettant presque mal à l’aise. Elle se tourna ensuite lentement vers lui et le regarda. Première chose qu’il remarqua, elle était très grande, mesurant une tête de plus que lui, ce qui l’impressionna plus encore. Lentement, elle prononça des sons incompréhensibles dans un souffle d’outre-tombe.

― _Hrraahhnn_...

Il fronça les sourcils. Son estomac se retourna de constater à quel point elle pouvait ressemblé à Charon et il les soupçonna d’être frère et sœur. Cependant, les éclats de lumière chaudes sous ses cheveux et colorant ses yeux ne coïncidaient pas. Tous les enfants de Nyx avait la peau grisâtre et les yeux jaune pâle, un reflet de la nuit sombre et tranquille. Cette entité, dont l’aura divine ne laissa aucun doute sur ses origines, arborait presque les teintes du soleil de la surface.

Perturbé, il mit du temps avant de se secouer pour reprendre la parole. Daimona ne le pressa pas et avait attendu patiemment qu’il parle, sûrement par respect pour son grade.

― Je viens pour vérifier que tout va bien et qu’il ne manque aucun mortel dans vos services.

Dans des gestes gracieux, elle ouvrit une petite poche sur l’avant de son sac et en sortie une plaque d’or qu’elle lui présenta. Le prince la prit prudemment, inquiet mais trop curieux pour résister. Sur le dessus, gravé finement, il put lire son prénom et son statue.

― Daimona, esprits des messages.

Elle fit un geste de sa tête pour le saluer respectueusement. Sur le moment, il crut que Hypnos s’était trompé et qu’elle ne pourrait rien faire pour lui, mais il se rendit soudainement compte qu’il n’y avait pas plus informé qu’un messager. Lorsqu’il le réalisa, il remercia son ami pour cette idée ingénieuse et se jura de lui ramener une bouteille d’ambroisie. Il reprit donc la parole et, bien qu’il détestait le faire, il joua de son statue.

― En tant que prince, je vous ordonne de garder confidentielle la liste que je vais vous demander de vérifier. C’est au dieu Thanatos que vous donnerez votre réponse.

― _Mmmgghaaah_.

Habitué à Charon, il reconnut l’approbation et donna sans plus attendre la liste non exhaustive de mortels perdus. La messagère la prit pour l’examiner en détail un long moment, puis elle la glissa dans son sac et le salua gracieusement de la tête avant de lui tourner le dos. Il l’observa curieusement, intrigué de n’avoir encore jamais entendu parler d’elle ou ne serait-ce que croiser sa route.

Il fit demi-tour et retourna dans la salle de Tisiphone, cette dernière paraissant surprise de le revoir.

― Je t’avais dit que je reviendrais, promesse tenue, sourit-il.

Enhardit à l’idée de reprendre son travail, la cadette de Megara bondit et tourna sur elle-même avant de prononcer quelques paroles enthousiaste.

― _Mmh meurtrier_!

Il pouffa et brandit son épée pour engager le combat. À la fin de ce dernier, il ne s’arrêta pas et continua son chemin jusqu’à Patrocles. Voir Achille aux côtés du guerrier déchu lui fit plaisir et il leur offrit un sourire en s’approchant. Tous les trois échangèrent quelques banalités avant que les yeux du prince ne soient attirés par l’ombre d’un poisson non loin d’eux. Il s’exclama et brandit sa canne à pêche si vivement que le couple ne put s’empêcher de rire.

― Au fait, mon garçon, commença Achille. Tu avais parlé de Eudore à Pat ?

― Oh, non, ça m’était complètement sortie de la tête ! réalisa son apprentie qui ne quitta pas sa proie du regard. Dites-moi, Patrocles, vous vous souvenez de Eudore ?

― Même si ma mémoire me fait défaut après avoir bu dans la rivière de l’oublie, j’ai encore quelques souvenirs intacts, approuva-t-il. Je présume que Achille t’as déjà beaucoup parlé de notre passif.

― En effet, je me demandais surtout ce dont vous vous rappelez de son apparence. Il serait possible qu’il était un demi-dieu, voire un dieu à part entière.

― Oh, cela expliquerait beaucoup de chose, concéda le guerrier en touchant distraitement sa barbe, les yeux dans le vague. Qu’est-ce que je me souviens de lui ? Une peau pâle et des yeux violet. Il ne regardait jamais les autres dans les yeux, justement pour qu’on ne le découvre pas je pense.

― Nous-même l’avons remarqué que bien des années après, ô combien nous étions proche, approuva Achille.

― Je suis presque sûr qu’il est ici aussi, mais je ne sais pas où il se trouve, ajouta Patrocles.

― Oh, vraiment ? lança Zagreus, très intéressé. Vous pensez qu’il est avec les champions ?

― J’en doute, mon garçon, infirma son maître d’arme. Sinon tu l’aurais déjà combattu depuis le temps que tu testes notre sécurité.

― J’essayerais de mener l’enquête.

Sa ligne s’enfonça dans la brume et il s’exclama en tirant la canne. Avec joie, il récupéra une Charpe et la garda avec lui. Le couple le félicita de sa prise, puis ils l’encouragèrent pour la suite de son périple. Son avantage choisi, le prince les quitta.


	5. Chapter 5

Tomber sur Astérion dans une salle isolée lui fit presque plaisir et il se demanda s’il pouvait se permettre de le questionner. Intrigué par son silence et son attitude, le taureau prit la parole.

― Vous ne vous mettez pas en garde ?

― En fait... Vous connaîtriez un certain Eudore ? Achille, mon maître d’arme, a été une de ses connaissances, j’aimerais donc le rencontrer.

― Eudore, mh ? Oui, il est avec nous en tant que champion, mais ne combat jamais face à une seule personne.

― Oh, ça explique pourquoi je ne l’ai pas croisé, réalisa Zagreus. Il y aurait la possibilité que je le vois ?

Astérion hésita un instant, puis reposa sa hache sur son épaule.

― Nous pouvons reporter notre combat de quelques minutes. Suivez-moi.

Enthousiaste, le prince lui emboîta le pas dans la salle suivante. Ils entrèrent à l’intérieur du Colisée et traversèrent de nombreux couloir. Après une longue marche, ils se rendirent dans les tribunes d’une arène gigantesque dans laquelle de nombreux adversaires faisaient face à un seul homme. Le combat était enragé et le guerrier, aussi féroce que vif. Zagreus se laissa happé par l’enthousiasme de la foule et le regarda jusqu’à ce qu’il ressorte vainqueur à sa grande surprise. Épaté, il s’exclama et le félicita avec le reste des ombres. Il entendit Astérion souffler des naseaux, amusé, ce qui le ramena à la réalité.

― Pardon, on peut lui parler, vous pensez ?

― Peut-être, s’il est d’humeur.

Il fit un mouvement de la tête pour l’inviter à partir et ils se rendirent dans la partie réservée au personnelle du Colisée. L’angoisse monta d’un cran chez le prince qui ne savait pas comment agir devant un tel guerrier. Cet homme avait été si doué au combat qu’il avait été le second et le meilleur ami d’Achille, un sentiment d’admiration profonde à son égard germait donc naturellement. Astérion se stoppa avant une large arche et fit un geste de la main pour qu’il continue sans lui.

― Vous ne venez pas ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

― Il n’apprécie pas trop le roi Thésée et étant son acolyte, il est préférable que nos rencontres soient le plus limité possible.

― Oh, je vois. Merci, je n’en ai pas pour longtemps et nous pourrons reprendre où nous en étions.

Le minotaure acquiesça et le laissa partir. Le prince secoua un peu ses bras en poussant une vive expiration pour chasser son angoisse avant de faire un pas dans la suite. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, dos à lui, il vit Eudore organiser ses affaires. Ses longues ondulations brunes pâles, presque grisonnantes, tombaient sur ses épaules, sa peau grisâtre éclairée par la lumière des torches. Il portait quelques bijoux en or tel que des bracelets sur ses poignets et ceux de ses bras représentaient des serpents ailés.

Même de dos, Zagreus se sentit presque écrasé par sa forte présence. Il se surprit à se sentir impressionné et respectueux, mais pas mal à l’aise. Pourtant, après toutes les rumeurs à son sujet, il s’attendait à faire face à un être belliqueux qui pointerait sa lance devant son nez à la première occasion. Il n’en fût rien, l’homme prit simplement la parole, articulant assez mal d’une voix douce malgré son timbre grave et profond.

― Je m’attendais à votre venu.

Il se retourna pour poser son regard lavande sur lui, ses iris luisant dans l’obscurité. Son visage sculpturale était quelque peu creusé mais concevrait un charme qui ne lui était pas étranger. Il remarqua qu’il portait deux boucle d’oreille pendante en or à son lobe.

― Ah bon ?

― Vous savez faire parler de vous, mon prince. Que ce soit vos exploits ou votre trop grande curiosité.

La dernière remarque sonna presque comme un avertissement et il se sentit en plein champs de mine. Il surpris ensuite ses yeux à chuter sur ses mains et en fit de même. Sur ses poignets, collées aux sangles décorative, les petites ailes lumineuses d’Hermès brillaient légèrement pour lui conférer une vitesse d’attaque plus rapide. Eudore se figea, perturbé et hésitant. L’opportunité de mentionner son cousin s’offrit à lui, mais Zagreus accepta d’être patient et se présenta moins formellement. Après tout, il avait promis de ne plus être trop insistant en ce qui concerne les affaires des autres.

― Je suis l’apprentie d’Achille, il m’a beaucoup parlé de vous alors je souhaitais vous rencontrer en personne. C’est un honneur, monsieur.

Surpris, le guerrier remonta ses yeux et le dévisagea.

― Achille est ici ?

― À la maison de mon père pour être plus exacte, mais il peut se rendre ici de temps à autre pour rejoindre Patrocles.

L’évocation de ses frères d’armes adoucie aussitôt Eudore qui lui sourit tranquillement. Encore une fois, le prince intrigué se surprit à trouver cette expression familière.

― Je ne pensais pas ces rumeurs fondées, cela me fait chaud au cœur qu’ils soient ensemble. J’ai été celui qui a mêlé leurs cendres, j’espérais que cela les garde unis même dans la mort.

― Ça a été compliqué, mais les malentendus levés, ils ont pu se retrouver. Ils ont apprécié pour les cendres, sans trop m’avancer, je pense pouvoir vous remercier en leur nom.

Il hocha lentement la tête et continua de le détailler de la tête aux pieds. Bien que perplexe par la Charpe accrochée à sa ceinture, il fixa un endroit précis sur son exomide au niveau de sa poitrine.

― Je sens la mort sur toi...

― Oh, c’est le cadeau d’un ami, expliqua le fils d’Hades en ouvrant son vêtement pour montrer le papillon percé.

En remettant le tissu en place, il ne put s’empêcher de caresser brièvement la broche au travers dans un geste beaucoup plus tendre qu’il ne le crut. Amusé, Eudore souffla du nez.

― Un très bon ami, à ce que je vois.

Malgré son embarras, son cœur s’emballa et étira sa bouche d’un petit sourire timide tandis qu’il baissait les yeux. Il frotta sa nuque et ne sut quoi dire de plus. L’ambiance particulière était sereine, mais il ne pouvait pas poser toutes les questions qui lui brûlaient insidieusement les lèvres.

― Je suis navré de ne pouvoir rester plus longtemps, mais sachez que ce fut un plaisir ! Oh, et votre combat était incroyable ! Je n’avais jamais vu quelqu’un d’aussi rapide !

― Plaisir partagé, mon prince, répondit l’homme souriant qui effectua une petite révérence. J’essayerais de trouver Patrocles et Achille à l’occasion.

― Je suis certain qu’ils en seront ravis.

Il le salua une dernière fois et quitta la salle, encore plus perturbé et intrigué qu’avant. Astérion se décolla du mur et le suivit pour retourner dans l’arène privative. Ils engagèrent leur combat comme prévu, mais Zagreus eut du mal à se remettre en condition. Il prit plusieurs coups et, bien que vainqueur, il se traîna jusqu’à la salle suivante en piteux état. Sans surprise, il se fit embrocher par un lancier et expédier jusqu’à chez lui par le Styx.

En sortant du bassin, il poussa un profond soupir. Le hall principal entier vibra sous l’exaspération de Hades à propos des dossiers en cours et des requêtes des ombres. Il grimaça en constatant sa mauvaise humeur et préféra se faire le plus discret possible afin de ne pas se récolter ses foudres. Lorsqu’il arriva auprès d’Hypnos, il vit sa mère le saluer et lui montrer son pouce lever. Elle avait l’air fière de ce qu’elle avait déclenché chez son époux, ce qui le fit rire. Sans aucun doute, il avait hérité d’elle sa capacité à rendre Hades dingue.

Il informa son ami de la réaction de son frère face à son dessin ainsi que de sa rencontre avec Daimona. Puis, il alla voir le contre-maître pour voir quel travaux il pouvait financer. Lorsqu’il découvrit que le portrait sur parchemin d’Hermès pouvait être réalisé, il hésita. Finalement, il le commanda et se promis d’attendre de le recevoir avant de repartir.

Il tourna les talons mais entendit Hades l’appeler. Sa voix sonnait presque urgente et il rattrapait comme il pouvait les nombreux papiers qui glissait de son bureau par manque de place.

― Fils, attend une seconde ! Pourrais-je te demander d’attendre avant de reprendre ton travail ? Je n’ai pas le temps pour t’arrêter.

Il était surpris de le voir le supplier de se tenir tranquille et il eût presque envie de désobéir juste pour le faire sortir de ses gonds. En temps normal, il aurait sauté sur l’occasion de se rebeller, mais en vu de la situation, il accepta sans résister et retourna dans ses appartements. En rangeant son souvenir et Morty dans la vitrine, il regarda les fers brisés que Sisyphe lui avait offert. Il les pris en main pour les examiner.

Abîmés et présentant des coups de lames sur toute leur surface, ils semblaient avoir une longue histoire à raconter. Zagreus ne les avait jamais pris avec lui pour faire ses évasions. Il préférait la boucle d’oreille de Megara, le collier de Cerbère, le châle ténébreux de Nyx ou bien le papillon percé de Thanatos qu’il portait principalement. Il se questionnait parfois sur la raison pour laquelle ils étaient cassés.

Perdus dans ses pensées, il n’entendit pas son amant s’approcher et sursauta lorsqu’il prit la parole.

― Où t’as trouvé ça ?

― Sang et ténèbres ! s’exclama-t-il vivement en manquant de tomber au sol. Than, tu m’as fait peur !

― Où t’as trouvé ça ? Zag, je ne rigole pas.

Il avait envie de répliquer qu’il ne plaisantait déjà que trop peu habituellement, mais son amoureux arborait un air très sérieux et ses yeux luisaient d’une colère qu’il avait rarement vu chez lui. Bien qu’intrigué, il répondit franchement.

― C’est Sisyphe qui me les a offert pour me donner un coup de main dans mes évasions. Tu les as déjà vu ?

― Trop, pesta-t-il en croisant les bras et se reculant d’un peu. C’est avec ça qu’il m’a dupé et qu’il s’est enfui de son vivant.

― Attends, tu veux dire que...

― Oui, il m’a enchaîné ! Si Arès n’était pas venu sous l’ordre de Zeus j’aurais croupi au fond de sa cave pour l’éternité.

Zagreus réunit ses lèvres dans un rond très fin en comprenant enfin la profondeur de la rancœur qu’il portait pour le roi déchu. Compatissant, il reposa les fers et referma la vitrine afin qu’il ne puisse plus les voir. Thanatos se détendit mais continua de fusiller les étagères du regard.

― J’arrive pas à croire qu’il ait eu le culot de te les offrir !

― Il cherchait peut-être plus à s’en débarrasser. Il s’en veut vraiment pour son passé, tu sais ? Il n’en est pas fier et il regrette toujours ce qu’il t’a fait.

― J’espère que ça le tourmentera jusqu’à la nuit des temps !

Le prince s’approcha doucement pour venir caresser ses bras et l’apaiser. Son compagnon tressauta et eut un mouvement de recul, mais il le laissa faire malgré tout. Les caresses et les baisers qu’il reçut parvinrent à calmer sa colère malgré lui et il finit par laisser Zagreus décroiser ses bras.

― C’était il y a longtemps, on n’a pas besoin d’en reparler, grommela-t-il.

― Je n’ai rien dit, pouffa le fils d’Hades. Tu en parles uniquement si tu en as envie.

― Tu dis ça maintenant, mais je te connais, tu vas forcément finir par revenir sur le sujet et tu voudras savoir comment s’est arrivé.

― Je ne vais pas cacher que je suis curieux, mais si tu n’en as vraiment pas envie, je ne vais te forcer.

Ce sur quoi, il l’embrassa rapidement. Comme Thanatos restait droit et froid, il déposa d’autres baisers sur ses lèvres figées, non sans amusement. Non loin d’eux, Thados finit par éclaircir sa voix.

― Je ne suis pas assez payé pour assister à ça, mais suffisamment pour m’en prendre une dans la mâchoire, gamin !

Le prince rit mais son compagnon poussa un soupir agacé à fendre l’âme. Thanatos prit son poignet et l’emporta avec lui jusque dans sa chambre. Ils prirent place sur le divan près de la grande bibliothèque avant que la faucheuse ne se lance enfin, le cœur gros.

― C’était mes débuts en solo, je sortais à peine de ma formation, je venais d’apprendre que Meg et toi étiez devenus plus intime... J’étais pas d’humeur et Sisyphe a profité de ce manque de vigilance et d’expérience. Quand il m’a demandé de ranger un peu ses affaires pour ses descendants, j’ai accepté de patienter et c’est là qu’il a sortie ces fers. J’ai immédiatement comprit qu’ils étaient magique et que je ne pourrais jamais sortir de sa cave par moi-même. Si Zeus n’avait pas remarqué que plus personne ne mourrait, je serais encore coincé là-dessous.

― Nyx ou Hypnos, voire même mon père, l’aurait vu non ?

― Les enfers avaient encore énormément de problèmes. Tu ne t’en rappelles peut-être pas, mais l’administration était désastreuse et remarquer que des morts manquaient à l’appel était quasi impossible. Et je doute qu’à cette époque, tu aurais vu que j’avais disparu.

Zagreus ne pouvait pas le nier, son histoire avec Megara avait grandement occupé son esprit et il n’espérait plus voir Thanatos revenir pour qu’ils s’expliquent. La simple pensée qu’il n’aurait jamais pu le revoir et savoir ce qu’il s’était passé le rendit morose. La culpabilité écrasant son cœur, il alla embrasser son compagnon.

― Je suis désolé.

― C’est pas toi qui m’a enfermé, Zag.

― J’étais vraiment un gros crétin, j’aurais dû comprendre plus de choses, pourquoi tu étais parti et me rendre compte que tu avais disparu. La seule chose que j’ai su à ton retour c’est qu’un dénommé Sisyphe avait déjoué la mort, mais je n’avais absolument rien remarqué. Je me suis juste dit que c’était normal, car tu travaillais loin.

Il posa son front contre son épaule et soupira.

― Je suis désolé...

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Thanatos se contenta de l’enlacer. Ils s’étaient mutuellement fait du mal à cette époque et ne pouvaient désormais plus revenir en arrière. Néanmoins, ces excuses lui firent plaisir et apaisa un peu ses tourments du passé.

― Mon père m’a assigné à résidence aussi, pouffa Zagreus, ce qui le fit sourire d’amusement. On essaye de te faire gagner du temps, mais du coup il se retrouve débordé. Je l’avais jamais vu comme ça.

― Oui, je sais que tu as sollicité pas mal de monde. Mère Nyx m’a contacté et m’a expliqué.

Thanatos laissa son amant se relever pour croiser son regard. Il lui sourit doucement.

― Merci.

Zagreus sentit son cœur cogner si rageusement qu’il craint de le voir jaillir de sa poitrine. Il ne résista pas à se jeter sur les lèvres de son amoureux et l’allongea sur le divan afin de grimper sur ses hanches.

Après l’amour, il apprécia d’avoir quelques tendresses et de paresser au lit. Lorsqu’il surprit le regard curieux du dieu Chthonien sur sa lyre, il sourit et se leva pour la quérir. Une fois de nouveau assit sur le lit, il plaça correctement l’instrument de musique sur ses cuisses. Si Thanatos avait un petit sourire moqueur aux lèvres, il le perdit dès qu’il fit ses premiers accords. La justesse de sa mélodie et sa délicatesse le surprirent, le laissant bouche-bée et fasciné.

Un long moment passa ainsi, ils ne cherchèrent pas à vérifier le moindre cadrant, tandis que la main de la mort se fit de plus en plus affectueuse. Zagreus sourit en sentant les doigts voyager contre sa peau et continua de jouer encore quelques minutes. Lorsqu’il se lassa enfin, il se tourna vers son amant qui lui souriait. La lyre fut posée, un baiser fut donné, et une nouvelle étreinte fut engagée sans qu’ils n’aient besoin de se concerter.

Allongé sur le dos, Thanatos garda son amoureux dans ses bras comme ils avaient l’habitude de faire. Il le sentait tracer des formes aléatoires sur son torse, les yeux dans le vide. Ce n’était pas la première fois de la soirée qu’il le surprenait à être ailleurs.

― Tout va bien ?

― J’ai rencontré deux personnes qui m’intrigue un peu...

― Comment ça ?

― Tu te souviens quand je t’avais parler de Eudore et Angelia ? Il se trouve que Achille m’a parlé d’un Eudore et qu’il est actuellement à l’Élisée.

― Zagreus, je t’avais dit de ne pas te mêler de cette histoire !

― Techniquement, je rencontrais juste un ami de mon maître d’arme, se défendit son amant en redressant sa tête pour appuyer son menton contre sa poitrine. Et c’est comme ça que je me suis présenté ! Il combattait contre pleins d’ombres et il était tellement rapide, si t’avais vu ça...

Son regard se perdit de nouveau dans le vague et sa tête tourna légèrement pour que le bas de sa joue soit désormais collée à la peau grisâtre.

― Tellement rapide...

― En quoi il t’intrigue ?

― Bah... Son apparence, il me dit quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas sûr.

― Tu as pu le croiser un jour et ne pas t’en souvenir.

― Justement, je cherche, mais je crois que je m’en souviendrais si c’était le cas. Il est ce genre de personne qui a une sacré présence un peu comme...

― Comme ?

― Comme Nyx, dans un sens.

― Je suis certain de n’avoir aucun frère qui s’appelle Eudore. Ce n’est pas le genre de nom que ma mère donne.

― Oui, je me suis dit la même chose. Elle nous a déjà beaucoup parlé de tous ses enfants donc s’il avait été l’un d’eux on le saurait. Pourtant... Si tu le voyais, tu comprendrais !

― Laisse-le où il est, tu ne sais pas où tu mets les pieds. La dernière fois que t’as commencé ce genre de plan tu as ramené la possibilité d’une guerre entre l’Olympe et les enfers.

Incapable de le contredire, Zagreus fit la moue. Thanatos prit son silence comme une abdication et laissa sa tête retomber sur l’oreiller.

― Ah, au fait, Hypnos m’a donné un tuyau sur un service qui pourrait t’aider dans ton problème. J’y suis déjà allé et j’ai pris contacte avec une Daimona. C’est un nom qui te parle ?

― Pas vraiment, pourquoi, ça devrait ?

― Elle m’a montré sa plaque de travail, elle est messagère donc je présumais que vous aviez déjà travailler ensemble.

― Non, je ne l’ai jamais vu.

― Il ne serait tarder, dans ce cas, je lui ai demandé de te voir quand elle aura des réponses à propos de ta liste. En tant que messager elle est tenue au secret professionnel.

Thanatos ne dit rien mais la délicate caresse sur son épaule fit comprendre son remerciement silencieux.

― Quand tu l’as verras, tu me diras si jamais tu ne l’as reconnais pas, elle aussi avait quelque chose de familier et en même temps d’étranger.

― Ça ne peut pas être familier et étranger en même temps, Zag.

― Tu comprendras quand tu la verras !

Il poussa un long soupir, à la fois agacé et épuisé de se battre contre lui. Ils restèrent encore un moment ensemble avant que Thanatos ne se décide à partir pour travailler. Zagreus aurait aimé passer le reste de son congé avec lui, mais il se raisonna et s’occupa l’esprit autrement.

Le temps passa lentement et le prince ne savait quoi faire pour couper son ennui sans déranger qui que ce soit. Heureusement, le contremaître lui apporta la peinture de son cousin qu’il avait faite demander. Il déroula le parchemin sur son bureau et l’étudia attentivement. Après une longue minute, il hocha la tête en admettant que le portrait était fidèle.

Les deux boucles d’oreilles sur son lobe droit lui rappela celle que portait Eudore et il se demanda si c’était une mode auquel il n’avait pas porté attention. Il se sentit de plus en plus intrigué et réfléchit un long moment sur la question en observant le visage souriant de son cousin en pleine course.

Il essaya d’émettre des hypothèses en mettant en lien des faits logiques, mais peu à peu, et surtout à cause des jours qui s’allongeaient, elles devinrent farfelues. Agacé de tourner en rond sans avoir de réponse, il sortit d’un pas traînant pour rejoindre Hypnos. Quitte à devenir fou, autant le faire sur le divan de son ami pour se distraire. Quelle fut sa surprise de voir que Thanatos se tenait déjà devant son jumeau. Juste à son langage corporelle, Zagreus devina son choc et son agitation. L’inquiétude le serra aux tripes et il accéléra le pas en fronçant les sourcils.

― J’ai vraiment besoin que tu répondes, Hypnos ! s’impatienta le dieu de la mort.

― Mais je ne sais pas et je ne peux pas le deviner non plus ! geignit son frère.

― Hey, qu’est-ce qu’il se passe ? intervint le prince en posant une main sur l’épaule de son amant afin de le calmer un peu.

― J’ai vu Daimona, celle dont tu m’as parler l’autre jour.

― Il s’est passé quelque chose avec tes mortels ?

― Non, elle n’avait rien non plus, mais ce n’est pas pour ça que je suis là. Je l’ai vu, Zagreus. Il y a quelque chose chez elle qui est familier et celui qui t’as envoyé là-bas, c’est Hypnos, alors encore une fois, Hypnos : qui elle est ?

― Et comme je te l’ai déjà dit, je ne sais pas ! se défendit le dieu du sommeil, les mains levées. Je ne la connais que de nom car elle apparaît sur certain rapport en tant que messagère, c’est tout. Je ne peux même pas dire qu’on a une relation professionnel vu qu’elle ne doit même pas savoir que j’existe.

― Quelle tristesse, soupira dramatiquement Zagreus.

― Je sais, je sais, approuva son ami, ce qui le fit pouffer.

― Le temps n’est pas aux blagues ! râla Thanatos. Je dois repartir, mais à mon retour, je veux des réponses !

Sur ce, il disparut dans un éclat vert. Son attitude glaciale étonna aussi bien son jumeau que son compagnon.

― _Woaa_ , je ne l’avais pas vu comme ça depuis que vous aviez rompu avant sa formation !

― Quoi ? s’exclama le prince en manquant de peu de s’étrangler avec sa salive. Mais on a jamais rompu ! On n’était même pas ensemble !

― Ah bon ? Oh, je croyais !

Il se frappa le front de sa paume, les yeux fermés, avant de la laisser glisser le long de son visage. Balayant la réaction navrante et désespérante de son ami d’un revers, il changea de sujet.

― Tu n’as vraiment jamais vu Daimona ?

― Non, pas une seule fois. En réalité, je ne vois quasi personne puisque mon poste est ici. Si tu ne meurs pas, je ne te vois pas.

Il hocha la tête, mains sur les hanches et les yeux dans le vide.

― Pourquoi, je devrais ? Than avait l’air super énervé que ce ne soit pas le cas. Quelle star cette Daimona !

― C’est surtout à cause de ses particularités, on se demande d’où elle vient.

Il lui dressa un bref portrait oral de ce dont il se souvenait et Hypnos comprit enfin la raison de la panique de son frère.

― Ooh, elle lui faisait penser à Charon ?

― C’était le cas pour moi, mais un Charon ensoleillé, tu vois ?

― Bizarre, mais j’ai l’idée.

― Nyx n’aurait pas eu une fille sans forcément nous en parler ? Après tout ce serait sa vie privée, elle a tout à fait le droit de ne rien divulguer.

― Il n’y a qu’une seule façon de le savoir !

Il fit disparaître sa liste et sa plume avant de prendre son poignet et de voleter au travers de la salle. Zagreus s’inquiéta que son père ne les remarque et sermonne sévèrement son ami, mais il le vit à peine derrière les immenses piles de dossiers. Rassuré qu’il soit bien occupé, il ne résista pas à l’attraction et suivit le mouvement en courant.

Ils se rendirent à l’endroit où se tenait habituellement la mère de la nuit et sourirent de la voir présente. La divinité posa un regard tranquille sur eux, bien qu’elle parut surprise de voir son fils approcher.

― Hypnos, ne devrais-tu pas tenir ton poste ? Il me semble t’avoir demandé de faire tes preuves en tant que dieu indépendant.

― Oui, oui, et je vais y retourner juste après une toute petite question ! promis son enfant. Dis, Than et moi aurions d’autres frères et sœurs dont on ne connaîtrait pas l’existence ?

Incrédule, Nyx cligna lentement des yeux en tournant complètement la tête vers lui.

― Vous avez connaissances de toute votre fratrie, j’ai tenue à ce que notre famille soit aussi transparente que possible.

Sur ces mots, elle regarda Zagreus qui lui sourit doucement. Il savait qu’elle avait tenu un secret pour sa propre sécurité et ne lui en voulait pas pour cela.

― Donc, Daimona ne te dit rien ? demanda à nouveau Hypnos.

― Ce nom m’est familier, mais je crains n’avoir jamais vu cette ombre.

― Ce n’est pas une ombre, la contre-dit le prince. En fait, je l’ai vu donc je peux affirmer que c’est une déesse mais...

Il ne sut comment s’exprimer, ses émotions s’emballant et toutes ses questions affluant en masse dans son esprit. La figure maternelle posa doucement sa main sur son épaule afin d’apaiser son cœur. Lorsqu’elle le sentit se détendre, elle la retira et se repositionna comme à son habitude.

― Il n’est pas impossible que je ne puisse voir l’identité de cette divinité. Même pour vous, certains endroits me sont inaccessibles.

― Juste au cas où, je suis dans la pièce voisine, chuchota innocemment Hypnos.

― Je sais, je peux te voir.

― _Anw_ , maman... Je veux dire, mère !

Zagreus souffla du nez, amusé par leurs échanges qui attendrissait son ami mais qui semblait découragée Nyx. Cette dernière reprit le sujet principale.

― Pourquoi tant de curiosité à son sujet ?

― Eh bien, commença le fils de sa meilleure amie, un peu hésitant. Elle aurait quelque chose comme Charon, un petit peu. Ce n’était que mon impression, mais Thanatos vient de la voir et il semblait secoué.

― J’ai perçu son bouleversement. Je vous suis reconnaissante de venir m’en parler, je crains que Thanatos ne vienne de lui-même me faire part de ses tourments. Dis-moi, qu’entend-tu par "comme Charon" ?

― La même présence, la même façon de s’exprimer aussi. Elle lui ressemblait en un sens.

― Bien étrange en effet. Je verrais ce que je peux faire, mais il est possible que le mystère doivent rester complet. Est-ce compris ?

Il baissa les yeux en aspirant ses lèvres.

― Oui, compris.

― Bien, je vais vous laissez dans ce cas. J’ai eu plaisir à vous parlez un peu.

Elle s’autorisa à caresser la joue d’Hypnos avant de disparaître. Le dieu du sommeil fondit sous la tendresse maternelle qu’il n’avait pas eu depuis longtemps et ne regretta pas une seconde de cet instant.

― Qu’est-ce que tu vas faire ? demanda la divinité en replaçant correctement son masque de nuit sur sa tête.

― Attendre d’avoir des réponses, répondit son ami. Je vais sortir un peu, j’en ai marre de tourner en rond. Je prendrais mon temps.

― Je serais là à ton retour !

Il le salua et se rendit jusqu’à sa cours arrière.


	6. Chapter 6

La tête pleine de questions, il se traîna de chambre en chambre jusqu’à rejoindre la prairie du guerrier déchu dans l’Élisée. En passant les grilles de l’entrée, il vit Patrocles et Achille échanger des baisers, assis côte à côte. Il rougit et se demanda s’il ne risquait pas d’interrompre un moment trop intime. Finalement, les deux hommes ne firent que s’embrasser en souriant, ce qui attendrit le prince.

Il avait déjà vu Achille sourire, rire même, mais jamais comme il le faisait avec Patrocles. L’amour possédait un pouvoir incroyable, il n’en doutait point, mais il était toujours surpris de son influence sur son maître d’arme. Il ne pouvait nier que sa peine l’avait profondément touché et poussé à réunir ces deux âmes sœurs. Les admirer ainsi ensemble, heureux, se comportant comme deux adolescents amoureux, lui donnait du baume au cœur.

L’esprit tranquille, il s’approcha enfin. Patrocles le remarqua en premier et stoppa Achille qui embrassait délicatement sa joue.

― Voyons donc, un étranger croise notre route, fit-il, un brin de taquinerie dans sa voix calme.

― Ton père ne t’avait pas demandé de rester à la maison ? demanda l’homme blond en se relevant avec son compagnon.

― C’était il y a plusieurs jours, maintenant je m’ennuie. Je ne fais pas trop de vague, je me ballade, ça lui laisse le temps de monter, répondit Zagreus. Eh puis, si on pense comme quelqu’un qui cherche réellement à s’évader, n’est-ce pas le meilleur moment pour le faire ?

― Il est vrai, sourit-il, amusé.

― Nous avons eu l’écho qu’un ami commun se trouvait ici aussi, commença Patrocles. Il semblerait qu’un étranger soit venu l’informer de notre présence.

― Oh, quel coïncidence, lança Zagreus pour répondre à son sourire complice. Savez-vous quand nous aurions le plaisir de sa compagnie ?

― Sous peu, on l’espère, l’informa Achille.

― Au fait, je me demandais, si Eudore est bien un dieu, comment ça se fait qu’il est resté à l’Élisée comme une ombre ordinaire ?

― Je ne sais pas, mon garçon. Nous pourrions lui poser la question lorsqu’il sera parmi nous.

Pour passer le temps, Zagreus prit de leurs nouvelles et les écouta raconter quelques anecdotes sur leur vie maritale. Les anciennes habitudes qu’ils avaient le firent parfois rire et parfois sourire, attendrit. Même s’il savait que la vie quotidienne des mortels étaient bien différente de la sienne, entendre ces histoires l’étonnaient toujours autant. Contrairement à eux, il n’avait jamais besoin de se soucier de la maladie, de remplir le garde-manger ou bien de faire la vaisselle.

Il se surprit à imaginer ce genre de scène avec Thanatos et lui-même. Partager une petite maison comme celle de sa mère à la surface n’était pas une idée si déplaisante. Ils pourraient travailler dans le jardin pour faire pousser leurs légumes, entretenir leurs bêtes, couper du bois... Le soir ils se poseraient devant un feu de cheminé avec un repas qu’ils auraient préparé ensemble. Dans un silence apaisant, blotti l’un contre l’autre, ils observeraient les flammes danser gracieusement. Une petite vie tranquille, peut-être même un peu trop. Au combien certaine nuit pouvaient lui paraître harassante et que sa famille lui sortait par les yeux, il aimait saccager le royaume de son père et courir partout. Tout comme il savait que Thanatos aimait son travail, aussi morose et morbide qu’il puisse être.

Le sortant de ses pensées, quelqu’un s’approcha d’eux. Lorsqu’ils se tournèrent vers le nouvel arrivant, il découvrirent Eudore leur sourire. Aussitôt, les yeux lavande chutèrent sur la plume jaune-orangé que Zagreus portait à sa ceinture. Il ralentit un peu le pas et la fixa intensément. Une fois près de lui, le guerrier ne put s’empêcher d’aller l’effleurer du bout des doigts. Passablement surprit par son comportement familier, Patrocles et Achille échangèrent un rapide regard interrogatif.

― Où as-tu eu ça, gamin ? demanda-t-il, articulant toujours aussi mal.

― Un ami me l’a donné, répondit le prince, trop intrigué pour être sur la défensive.

― Un ami...

Il leva les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens lorsqu’il réalisa qui il était exactement.

― Mais alors tu es Zagreus, le cousin.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et se referma subitement en effectuant un pas en arrière. Rare était ceux qui connaissait les membres de sa famille et encore plus ceux qui avait contacte avec certain d’entre eux. Les mystères devenant trop grand, il se décida à poser les questions importantes.

― Qui êtes-vous exactement ? D’où connaissez-vous Hermès ?

Eudore le fixa avec un sourire taquin, amusé d’avoir connaissance de mystères qu’il ignorait. Il tourna un peu la tête, sans lâcher ses yeux des siens, et arbora une expression familière. Ainsi, il présentait les boucles d’oreilles pendante à son lobe gauche. Zagreus réfléchit à toute vitesse, mettant en place chaque information qu’il pouvait avoir. Petit à petit, alors que son regard voyageait sur son corps entier, les connexions logiques se lièrent l’une avec l’autre.

Ses yeux s’agrandirent de plus en plus lorsqu’il comprit enfin et il se retrouva muet. Patrocles, détendu jusque là, se raidit. Surpris, ses anciens frères d’arme se tournèrent vers lui et l’interrogèrent du regard. Achille caressa doucement son épaule.

― Qui y a-t-il, Pat ?

― Vous ne sentez pas ? L’air est devenu plus chaud...

Surpris, le maître et son élève se concentrèrent pour vérifier ses dires. À leur grande surprise, une douce chaleur envahi l’espace avec un parfum aqueux, tel une brume chaude au creux de la nuit. Ils eurent à peine le temps de s’échanger un regard intrigué qu’un nuage sombre parcourue de lueur violette se forma depuis le sol. L’espace devint plus sombre et la masse grandit jusqu’à ce qu’une femme puisse en émerger gracieusement.

Eudore s’adoucit à sa vu, ce qui attira plus encore l’attention sur lui. Tandis que la messagère s’approchait en survolant le sol, il prit la parole.

― Angelia, que fais-tu là ?

Le choc s’abattit sur les épaules du prince qui les dévisagea tour à tour. Bouche-bée, il réalisa enfin pourquoi Hermès ne voulait pas parler d’eux, pourquoi il semblait si proche de Charon, pourquoi il l’avait tant aider et pourquoi ils se cachaient des autres dieux.

Angelia, Daimona de son nom officiel, remarqua immédiatement la plume en possession du prince et vint également l’effleurer de ses doigts. Comme pour Eudore, les couleurs de la plume devinrent plus vive à son contact. Zagreus ne réagit pas, encore trop choqué et plus blême que jamais.

Le couple laissé derrière n’avait naturellement pas les informations qu’il détenait, il se retrouva donc perdu dans une étrange ambiance emplit de tension. Patrocles fut le premier à oser prendre la parole.

― Pourrais-tu nous présenter, mon ami ? demanda-t-il vers Eudore.

― Oui, bien sûr. Patrocles, Achille, voici Angelia, ma petite sœur.

Désagréablement surprise par sa nonchalance, la messagère le fusilla du regard.

― _Hrrraaaah_!

― Tout va bien, Angel, ils sont des amis de confiance. C’est le fameux Zagreus dont père nous parlait. Dire qu’il nous a toujours mentionné le prince comme s’il était une autre personne, tu peux le croire, ça ? pouffa-t-il.

Elle se détendit en se tournant vers le concerné.

― _Mmrrrrhhh_...

― Oui, exactement, sourit Eudore. Donc tout va bien.

Maintenant que leurs origines étaient claire, Zagreus trouvait évidant que ce sourire, cette expression, étaient les même que celles d’Hermès. Il se sentait idiot de n’avoir rien comprit avant aujourd’hui.

Achille observa les deux arrivant, non sans stupeur, avant de parler à son tour.

― Tu ne nous avais encore jamais dit que tu avais une sœur...

― Lorsque nous nous sommes connu, j’étais encore enfant unique, répondit Eudore. Notre famille est un peu compliqué alors père nous a recommandé de ne rien dire. Papa était d’accord avec lui sur ce point. Si cela vous intéresse réellement, je crois qu’Angelia à le même âge que le prince.

Le dénommé effectua une ligne temporelle mental avec ce qu’il savait sur l’enfance d’Hypnos et de Thanatos. S’il comprenait bien, ces derniers étaient encore jeunes lorsqu’Angelia est née et lui-même était un nourrisson que Nyx ressuscitait. Cela coïncidait avec l’éloignement de Charon qui avait pourtant l’habitude de garder ses petits frères de temps à autres. Leur mère n’avait pas mal prit cette distance, même, elle avait défendu ses enfants de chercher leur aîné tant qu’il ne venait pas à eux. Soit la mère de la nuit avait juste respecté ses choix, soit elle était au courant et avait caché ses petits-enfants pour les protéger, comme Hades l’avait fait pour lui.

Pour le moment, les tensions entre l’enfer et l’Olympe étaient trop dense pour que la descendance nées de ces deux mondes diamétralement opposées puissent s’exposer librement. Si au début de ses tentatives, Zagreus ne connaissait pas l’ampleur que cela prendrait, il en était désormais conscient. L’angoisse et les remords l’envahirent tandis qu’il se demandait s’il n’était pas déjà trop tard. Il chercha à se rassurer en se disant qu’il n’avait pas questionné plus qu’Achille, Nyx et Thanatos sur le sujet. Aucun d’eux trois, et encore moins Hypnos, n’iront divulguer la moindre informations. Malgré tout, ses émotions persistèrent.

Angelia reprit le court de sa visite professionnelle et délivra le message dont elle avait la charge. C’est avec un grand étonnement qu’Achille reçut le parchemin ainsi que l’attention générale. Le guerrier déroula le petit papier pour le lire en silence et se redressa lorsqu’il l’eut fini.

― Oh, c’est ton père qui me demande, dit-il vers son élève. Il utilise Daimona pour communiquer discrètement et ne pas révéler que mon contrat n’est plus tacite. Pour sauver les apparences, tu comprends ?

Tel un automate, son visage encore tordu par le choc, Zagreus hocha la tête.

― Je vais devoir y aller, malheureusement. Mon frère, ça m’a fait plaisir de te revoir, déclara-t-il vers Eudore qui sourit.

― C’est réciproque.

Ils se firent une poignée de main et se tirèrent dans une rapide étreinte qu’Achille avait également enseigné à son élève.

― Je te laisse le bon soin de Pat, ne soit pas trop dur avec lui, le taquina le maître d’arme.

― Je vais essayé, plaisanta son second.

Achille tapota l’épaule du prince, embrassa son époux et se téléporta. Patrocles se tourna vers le prince encore pétrifié et décida de le secouer un peu pour l’aider.

― N’as-tu pas une quête à accomplir, étranger ?

― Ah, euh, oui ! Oui, je... Oui...

Zagreus baissa les yeux et pointa une des portes de son indexe avant de suivre cette direction. Son comportement amusa les trois autres qui le regardèrent jusqu’à ce qu’il parte. Enfin seul, la panique le prit et il se mit a hurler sous la pleine réalisation de ce qu’il avait découvert. Tout en empoignant ses cheveux de ses mains, il réfléchit à toute vitesse et se demanda ce qui était juste ou non de faire. Ses yeux vagabondèrent et tombèrent par miracle sur une barque unique en son genre.

― Par les dieux, soupira-t-il de soulagement.

Il trottina jusqu’à la boutique afin de rencontrer Charon. Alors qu’il voulait prendre la parole, il se retrouva muet. Les questions brûlaient ses lèvres, mais il ne pouvait s’empêcher de l’imaginer avec Hermès. Même si leur relation était somme toute une évidence, le choc restait présent.

― _Mmrrhhnng_?

En entendant l’interrogation de son ami, il se secoua la tête pour se ressaisir.

― Pardon, je... J’aurais besoin de te questionner sur un sujet précis. Hermès et toi.

Le nautonier se tendit et ses traits osseux se durcirent. Un son rauque, vibrant et menaçant lui firent comprendre la mise en garde. Son estomac se retourna et il crut presque qu’il allait mouiller ses bas tant il fut impressionné. Il leva donc précipitamment ses mains tremblantes en signe de paix et pour l’implorer de se calmer.

― Je sais, je sais, mais j’ai rencontré Eudore et Angelia...

Charon se tut et il vit ses mains tressauter légèrement sur le manche de sa pagaie. Zagreus fut surprit de le découvrir si inquiet et incertain. Depuis l’enfance, il avait l’habitude de voir cet homme sûr de lui, imposant et impressionnant. Il était la représentation personnifiée du calme et de

la sérénité à ses yeux. Découvrir cette facette lui fit presque de la peine et l’encouragea plus encore à ce que sa famille fasse la paix.

― Achille connaît Eudore et je sais qu’il ne dira rien. Ceux qui sont au courant de leur existence sont Nyx et tes frères. Thanatos a rencontré Angelia, qui se fait appeler Daimona... Il était très surpris, choqué même. Il n’avait pas l’air au courant et Hypnos non plus...

Charon détourna le regard et hésita. Pendant une longue minute, sa respiration d’outre-tombe, dont sa fille avait hérité, fut le seul bruit audible. Puis, ses yeux chutèrent sur la plume à la taille du prince et il s’adoucit.

― _Mrrhhrreehh_...

Ce son plus doux découlait d’abandon. Il ouvrit la bourse à sa ceinture pour en tirer une plume presque identique à la sienne. Curieux, son ami le regarda la tendre pour qu’elle survole délicatement sa paume et souffler dessus. La brume violette entoura l’objet qui brilla de plus en plus tel les orbes de message que Zagreus pouvait trouver sur son chemin.

La lumière s’intensifia et devint aveuglante, à tel point que le prince dût lever sa main pour protéger ses yeux en grimaçant. Lorsqu’elle diminua jusqu’à disparaître, il découvrit Hermès voletant à côté de son associer. Surpris et perdu, son cousin les regarda tour à tour.

― J’ai manqué quelque chose ?

Charon émit plusieurs paroles inintelligibles de son cru et son compagnon l’écouta attentivement. Lorsqu’il eut fini, le messager baissa les yeux et l’angoisse brilla dans ses prunelles sombre. C’était la première fois que Zagreus ne le voyait pas sourire.

― Oh, je vois. C’est le moment, alors.

― _Mmmrrrhh_.

― Couz, commença-t-il en se tournant vers lui, tant que nos familles ne sont pas tranquilles, tu dois garder ça pour toi, d’accord ?

― Oui, naturellement, je m’en doute bien, concéda le prince en hochant la tête. En fait, je me demandais surtout si les frères de Charon pourraient être mis au courant. Thanatos a rencontré Daimona, enfin Angelia, dans le cadre professionnel et il était vraiment surpris.

Hermès tourna la tête pour capter le regard de Charon. Ce dernier pencha un peu la sienne et émit un souffle d’approbation.

― Si c’est ok pour lui, ce l’est pour moi aussi, sourit le dieu de la vitesse en bombant à nouveau le torse comme à son habitude.

― Hypnos sera heureux d’apprendre qu’il est oncle, fit Zagreus. Than risque d’être un peu surpris, mais il devrait s’y faire.

― _Hhrraaaahh kkhaaah !_

Le souffle était léger, plaisantin.

― Je n’aurais pas dit mieux, l’ami !

― Woh, ça fait tellement longtemps, c’est bizarre, avoua Hermès dans une attitude comique alors qu’il se sentait plus léger.

― J’ai cru comprendre qu’Angelia avait mon âge, mais Eudore est plus vieux, c’est ça ?

― Oui, Eudore...

Les deux divinités échangèrent un regard et se sourirent. Zagreus se sentit toucher de les voir tendre en sa présence.

― Il était presque à l’adolescence lorsque les jumeaux sont nées. Je me suis donc plus occupé de lui pour que Charon est du temps pour eux. Une fois qu’ils ont été plus grands, on a eu envie d’un autre enfant et _op-op_ Angelia est arrivée. Comme elle tenait plus de lui, elle est restée aux enfers et je la visitais dès que je le pouvais.

― C’est pour ça que Eudore était à la surface avec Achille, soliloqua le prince lorsqu’il comprit enfin.

― Je veillais sur lui et lui passait les bons sentiments de son papa !

Charon émit un son doux, approuvant ses dires et semblant également le remercier de ses efforts. Zagreus sourit plus encore.

― Pourquoi avoir garder cela secret à Hypnos et Thanatos ? Ils n’auraient rien dit, pourtant.

Le nocher arbora une mine désabusée tandis qu’il posa ses yeux sur lui.

― Oh, oui Hypnos...

― _Mhheeeeh_...

― Il a fait des efforts, tu sais ? Ma mère, Perséphone, est à la maison et il n’a encore rien dit !

― _Hrooohhhhn,_ fit-il, surpris.

Après un moment de réflexion, Charon hocha la tête. Son autorisation claire et précise rassura le prince quant à ses prochaines actions et il sourit plus encore.

― Je veillerais à ce que le secret soit bien garder tant que vous ne décidez pas vous-même qu’il soit révéler.

― Merci, couz’ ! Je sais que tu comprends parfaitement la situation, toi-même tu en fais les frais, le gratifia Hermès en prenant appuis sur l’épaule de son compagnon. En attendant, officiellement nous sommes seulement des associés professionnels en bon terme, il fait traversé les âmes et je les conduis jusqu’à lui pour ce faire !

Il rit devant cette explication qu’il avait déjà maintes et maintes fois entendu alors qu’il n’avait pas posé la moindre question. Il ne put s’empêcher de se demander si, dans toute sa perfidie naturelle, Hermès n’avait pas fait exprès de titiller sa curiosité afin de débloquer la situation. Peut-être que le voir œuvrer pour la paix entre l’Olympe et l’enfer lui donnait l’espoir de vivre pleinement sa vie de famille.

― Je vais y aller et continuer mon évasion, comme mon travail le demande, lança le prince. Je vais vous laissez discuter "boulot".

― On a beaucoup de travail devant nous, approuva Hermès en hochant vigoureusement la tête, les plumes sur sa tête bondissant par le fait, ce qui rendit le geste plus comique qu’il ne l’était déjà.

Zagreus pouffa, les salua de la main et reprit sa route. Le cœur léger, il combattit vaillamment et rejoignit l’entrée des enfers. Son père n’était pas là sans que ça ne le surprenne réellement, alors il décida de l’attendre en pêchant un peu.

Après quelques heures, le froid mordant sa peau et le faisant bondir sur place pour se réchauffer, un éclat vert illumina l’espace un bref instant. Étonné, il se retourna.

― Than ?

Sa ligne plongea et le prit par surprise. Il bondit en tirant la canne, mais le poisson avait filé.

― Ténèbres...

― Alors c’est ça ton travail ? Saccager le royaume et pêcher ? lança Thanatos en s’approchant de lui.

― Dans les grandes lignes, sourit son amant avec une insolence sans nom avant de faire disparaître sa canne à pêche. Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

― Ton père m’envoie te chercher, il est trop débordé pour venir.

Il prit une pause avant de reprendre, étrangement blême.

― Et Cerbère a ramené le sac de Satyre dans le hall principale, c’est un vrai carnage.

― Oh non, la pauvre Dusa a dû tout nettoyer ?

― Elle ne peut pas. Personne ne peut s’approcher sans risquer de se faire manger.

― Et ma mère ?

― Je ne sais pas ce qu’il s’est passé, mais elle était dans le jardin et a en juger par sa posture, elle n’était pas d’humeur à aider ton père.

― Sang et ténèbres, pesta Zagreus en se frottant la nuque. Bon, bon, comment ça se passe alors ? Tu vas me faucher ou un truc du genre ?

Thanatos sourit et pouffa, l’entendre fit bondir brusquement son cœur dans sa poitrine. Le coup sourd résonna dans tout son corps, mais il se contint pour se concentrer sur l’urgence de la situation.

― Non, tu n’es pas mort. Je vais simplement te transporter comme lorsque nous étions enfants.

― Sauf qu’aujourd’hui tu as plus de force, pouffa son amant en s’approchant de lui.

― Et pour qui je me suis musclé, à ton avis ?

Alors qu’il enroulait ses bras autour de son cou, Zagreus se figea et le dévisagea en perdant son sourire. Celui de Thanatos remonta sur un côté, l’air moqueur et charmeur. Déjà sensible, et désormais attendrit par l’aveu, il fondit sur ses lèvres. Dès que leur bouche se rencontrèrent, la mort le souleva du sol et ils disparurent dans un éclat vert pâle.

Le prince retrouva des sensations oubliées et explosa de rire lorsqu’ils arrivèrent sur le balcon du couloir Ouest. Aussitôt, il entendit son père et les ombres batailler avec Cerbère qui grondait.

― Oh, c’est sérieux, s’exclama-t-il, encore accroché à Thanatos, dans les air.

Doucement, son amant le posa au sol. Avant de partir, Zagreus le tira par la main.

― Toi et Hypnos allez dans ma chambre, j’aurais des choses à vous annoncer.

― Quoi ?

― J’ai les réponses que tu cherchais l’autre soir.

Comprenant où il voulait en venir, les traits du jeune homme se détendirent.

― Bien, nous y serons.

Zagreus lui sourit, puis il le lâcha pour aller aider son père. Cerbère se montra particulièrement revêche quant à l’idée de lâcher le sac de Satyre vide qu’il léchait d’une de ses têtes. Il courut dans le salon pour aller voir Megara et la supplia de l’accompagner. Bien qu’agacée, elle accepta et monta avec lui sur le bureau du roi des enfers.

Elle savait ce que son ami avait en tête car ils jouaient déjà avec le chien de cette façon dans leur enfance. Elle envoya de petites boules d’énergies raser le sol pour qu’elles traversent le long couloir menant au bassin du Styx. Cerbère se redressa brusquement, très attentif, et observa les lumières filées. Il trembla sous la résistance, mais l’envie de courir devint trop forte. Après un aboiement de chasse, il se mit à poursuivre les lumières et tenter de les manger. Au cours de cet instant, il redevint un chiot qui sautait sur tout ce qui bougeait dans des gestes patauds.

Les ombres profitèrent de la diversion pour nettoyer la place aussi vite que possible. Dusa rapporta même des friandises à ronger afin qu’il s’occupe à son retour. Lorsqu’ils eurent terminé, Megara s’arrêta et émit un son presque dédaigneux, mais Zagreus sut que jouer ainsi comme dans son enfance l’avait amusé. Il la laissa cacher pudiquement ses émotions et la remercia pour son aide.

Hades poussa un profond soupir en massant son crâne, puis il contourna son bureau. Surpris, son fils le questionna alors qu’il s’apprêtait à rejoindre le sol.

― Où tu vas ?

― J’ai besoin d’une pause. Je serais dans mes quartiers...

Zagreus n’aurait jamais cru le penser un jour, mais cette fois, il eut vraiment pitié de son père. Le pauvre croulait sous les dossiers et était mis à bout de nerfs par les erreurs administratives qui s’accumulaient. Sans aucun doute, ceci avait été la cause d’une dispute entre ses parents et la raison pour laquelle Perséphone était désormais isolée dans les jardins.

Il laissa cette histoire de côté pour le moment et rejoignit sa chambre. Comme prévu, les jumeaux étaient présent, Thanatos debout, les bras croisés, et Hypnos allongé sur son lit.

― On t’écoute, Zag, fit d’emblée la personnification de la mort.

― Je vous préviens, ça va vous faire un choc, prévint Zagreus. Tu devrais peut-être t’asseoir.

― Oh, je le rattraperais, lança Hypnos en levant la main, ce qui lui valu une tape sur cette dernière de la part de son frère. Aïe !

― Bon, voilà : vous avez des neveux ! annonça-t-il dans une posture ouverte pour les féliciter, mais avec un sourire crispé car il redoutait leur réaction.

Hypnos se redressa d’un bond, les yeux aussi rond que ceux de Thanatos qui se décomposait de seconde en seconde.

― On a quoi ? dirent-ils en cœur, l’un plus joyeusement que l’autre.

― Daimona s’appelle en réalité Angelia. Elle et Eudore, qui est à l’Élisée, sont les enfants d’Hermès et Charon...

Thantanos laissa sa faux lui échapper des mains et tomber au sol dans un son métallique tandis que sa mâchoire se décrocha. Hypnos resta interdit avant de sourire et de se précipiter vers Zagreus en volant.

― Vraiment ? _Woaaa_ ! Mais on doit les rencontrer ! En tant qu’oncle, je dois faire cadeau ? Il faut un cadeau, non ? Est-ce qu’un dessin ça irait ?

― Je ne sais pas, mais ça leur ferait plaisir je pense, pouffa son ami.

― Faire un dessin ? T’es sérieux ? persifla l’autre jumeau.

― Than, tu comprends bien que leur situation était aussi délicate que celle de mes parents. Je suis moi-même un enfant issue de l’Olympe et des enfers.

― Charon aurait dû nous le dire ! On est ses frères, quand même !

― Quand est-ce qu’il les a eu ? demanda Hypnos. J’ai jamais vu Charon avec un bébé.

― Eudore est arrivé avant bien avant vous. Lorsque vous êtes nés, il était presque adolescent et Hermès l’a pris avec lui afin que Charon puisse avoir du temps pour vous.

― _Anhw_ , souffla Hypnos, son frère plus réservé préférant détourner le regard même si Zagreus le vit s’adoucir. Et Daimona ?

― Ils ont attendu que vous soyez plus grands. Elle et moi avons le même âge en fait.

― C’est dingue, je n’avais jamais remarqué que...

Le dieu du sommeil se figea avant de réaliser quelque chose, ce qui peint son visage de stupeur.

― Oh !

― Quoi "oh" ? demanda son frère, lui-même perdu car il n’avait rien vu non plus.

― Tu te souviens, il portait ce sac parfois, contre sa poitrine.

Thanatos le dévisagea curieusement, ne semblant pas comprendre.

― Mais si, mais si ! insista Hypnos en agitant la main. Là, en travers de son torse, et il avait toujours la main dessus. Il a toujours refusé de nous montrer ce qu’il y avait dedans, mais en fait c’était Daimona, enfin, Angelia.

Il décroisa lentement les bras tandis que son visage se décomposa de nouveau. Ses souvenirs revinrent à lui et il put donc confirmer les dire de son jumeau.

― Alors depuis le début... Mais pourquoi il n’a rien dit jusqu’à aujourd’hui ?

Il regarda soudainement son frère avant que son expression ne se peint d’ennui.

― Oh, Hypnos.

― Quoi, moi ?

― Tu étais incapable de te taire, firent le couple en cœur, désespéré de sa cause.

― Mais je me suis amélioré ! se défendit candidement la divinité du sommeil.

Si le prince rit, Thanatos arbora un air désabusé et poussa un profond soupir en se pinçant l’arrête du nez.

― J’arrive pas à croire qu’on est des oncles ! s’exclama Hypnos. Maman est au courant ? Enfin, Mère Nyx, je veux dire.

― Vu comment elle m’a mis en garde quand on a parlé de Daimona, je pense sans trop me tromper que oui, déclara son ami. Ce ne serait pas étonnant, elle savait aussi pour la reine, l’Olympe...

― Oh, oui maintenant que tu le dis, ça fait sens !

― Je me demande parfois ce qu’on ne sait pas encore, avoua-t-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Ce sera quoi la prochaine nouvelle ? Megara qui a une cousine prête à détruire le monde ?

― Je crois que tu confonds avec Alecto, intervint Thantatos.

Ils ne purent s’empêcher de rire à sa plaisanterie.

― Je vais m’atteler aux dessins ! déclara Hypnos. Une illustration ça prend du temps, alors deux... J’ai intérêt à m’y mettre maintenant ! Je te préviendrais quand j’aurais fini, Zag !

Il se pencha pour embrasser sa joue comme il le faisait avec lui et quitta la pièce. Après son départ, Zagreus surprit Thanatos à le fixer, une expression dure sur le visage.

― Quoi, tu veux un bisou aussi ? blagua-t-il en haussant un sourcil.

― Si tu m’embrasse tu ne quitteras pas cette pièce avant un moment, donc à toi de voir.

Il perdit à demi son sourire, électrisé par les mots sulfureux qu’il venait de prononcer. Son sourire s’élargit de nouveau, mais cette fois car il était charmé. Son attitude devint séductrice et il fit un geste de la tête qui ne laissa aucun doute quand à ses actions.

― Et si je le faisais quand même ? demanda-t-il sur un timbre chaud.

Thanatos se tendit plus encore et s’approcha rapidement de lui. Le prince se laissa attraper par le poignet et lancer sur le lit, toujours en souriant. Il réceptionna ses lèvres pour un baiser humide, intense et avide. Alors qu’il commençait à ouvrir précipitamment ses vêtements, son amant quitta sa bouche dans un sursaut pour siffler de douleur.

― Ça tinte encore ? le questionna-t-il, le souffle court.

Thanatos hocha la tête et se massa la tempe. Zagreus se redressa sur ses coudes pour embrasser son front plusieurs fois avant de faire descendre ses affections jusqu’à ses lèvres contre lesquels il prononça quelques mots passionnés.

― On a plus qu’à les faire taire, alors...

La faucheuse ne résista et l’embrassa également. Ils se laissèrent aller et oublièrent tout ce qu’il pouvait bien se passer en dehors de cette chambre.


	7. Chapter 7

Les caresses et les tendresses les bercèrent un temps après l’amour, avant que les discussions ne reprennent.

― J’y pense que maintenant, parce qu’avec toutes ces façons de concevoir des dieux j’avais oublié, mais comment Charon et Hermès ont fait ? demanda Zagreus, allongé contre la poitrine de son compagnon. Je veux dire, Nyx et Zeus ont déjà eu des enfants seuls, mais comment deux personnes du même sexe...

― Sûrement une question d’énergie mélangée ou je ne sais quoi. Je ne me suis jamais posé la question.

Le prince se tut, mais Thanatos savait que c’était un silence interloqué et qu’il n’allait pas tarder à entendre une autre de ses idées sottes et grenues. Mentalement, il se prépara à l’entendre et répliquer de façon ferme afin de ne pas plongé trop loin dans ses idioties. Cependant, il s’attendit à tout sauf à cette phrase particulièrement perturbante :

― Oh bon sang, est-ce qu’en dessous c’est comme son visage ou ils peuvent coucher ensemble ?

― Par les dieux, Zag ! s’exclama Thanatos, choqué. J’ai absolument pas envie de me poser la question et encore moins de savoir !

― Nan, attends, insista son amant en se redressant sur les coudes pour voir son visage blême et tordue d’horreur. Ses bras sont normaux donc il n’y a pas de raison que...

Le dieu de la mort plaqua sa paume contre sa bouche et serra les doigts pour la pincer, les yeux exorbités.

― Je ne veux pas savoir, égrena-t-il d’une voix légèrement tremblante.

Prudemment, il le lâcha et redouta de l’entendre aborder à nouveau le sujet.

― Ok, ok, abdiqua Zagreus, même si la question le taraudait. Je pourrais au moins demander comment ils ont eu leurs enfants ?

― Tu fais ce que tu veux, si tu te retrouve face à une porte close, ce ne sera pas ma faute, soupira Thanatos en laissant sa tête retombée contre les coussins.

― T’es pas un peu curieux de savoir ?

― Pourquoi je le serais ?

― Je sais pas, peut-être que ça pourrait t’être utile un jour si jamais ça t’intéresse.

Il le dévisagea, incertain de savoir où il voulait en venir. Le prince lui sembla sérieux et curieux, mais pas de sous-entendre quoi que ce soit. Différentes émotions bataillèrent en lui et il ne sut si elles étaient agréables ou non.

― Pourquoi, ça t’intéresse ? demanda-t-il prudemment.

― Je ne me suis pas encore posé la question, à vrai dire, répondit sincèrement son amoureux en haussant les épaules. Je verrais au jour le jour.

Cette idée lui plut et il se surprit à penser qu’il préférait que leur situation reste telle quelle pour le moment. Le sujet abordait inévitablement la possibilité de rester en couple longtemps et il sut, juste en voyant le sourire tendre s’élargir sur les lèvres du prince, que ce dernier l’avait ressentit. Embarrassé, mais à la fois enhardit à la possibilité d’une relation sur un très long terme, son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine.

Zagreus prit une attitude plus séductrice et se mordit la lèvre inférieure en regardant ses doigts tracés des cercles sur la poitrine de son compagnon.

― Eh puis, dans le doute, on peut toujours essayer la méthode conventionnelle.

― Quoi ? bafouilla Thanatos. Attends, t’avais dit que...

En sentant son amant se rallonger contre lui et frotter sa peau contre la sienne, il comprit soudainement le jeu auquel il jouait et se détendit.

― Oh, cette méthode. Elle risque d’être infructueuse, tu sais ? répliqua-t-il, un sourire piquant le coin de sa bouche.

― Tu sais à quel point je peux être obstiné, le charma Zagreus d’une voix basse au timbre chaud, tout en remontant jusqu’à son visage pour effleurer ses lèvres des siennes.

― Et je ne compte pas te stopper dans ta recherche de vérité...

Le fils des enfers sourit plus encore avant d’engager un baiser lent mais brûlant de passion. Délicatement, Thanatos reprit le dessus en les faisant rouler sur le côté. Il eut une place de choix largement offerte entre les jambes royales tandis que sa main glissa le long d’une cuisse pour se diriger doucement jusqu’à la fesse. Leurs souffles devenaient courts et Zagreus en laissa un plus fort, presque un gémissement, lui échapper lorsqu’il sentit la caresse intime.

Malheureusement, l’instant fut coupé par un rythme de pas sec et assuré qu’ils reconnurent immédiatement. Ils stoppèrent leurs baisers pour pousser un profond soupir ennuyé avant de dévisager Megara qui resta à l’entrée de la chambre. Loin d’être gênée de les retrouver sous les draps, elle posa le dos de sa main sur sa hanche, arborant sa posture habituelle.

― Pas la peine de me tuer du regard comme ça, c’est le seigneur lui-même qui m’envoie vous chercher. Tous les deux. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait, mais il avait l’air particulièrement contrarié.

― Ok, on arrive, merci, répondit Zagreus dans un soupir à fendre l’âme, sa tête retombant dramatiquement sur l’oreiller.

L’Erynie ne se fit pas prier pour quitter la pièce et les laissa seul. Bien qu’à contre cœur, le couple se sépara et se leva pour se rhabiller. C’est angoissés qu’ils se rendirent devant le bureau d’Hades. Ce dernier avait toujours ses nombreux papiers et dossier autour de lui, mais bien plus organisé que ces derniers jours. Un nombre calculé et réfléchie de documents se trouvaient devant lui et il avait sa main dessus pour laisser comprendre que la réunion allait se baser dessus. Auprès de Cerbère, Perséphone arborait une mine coupable, ses mains jointes devant sa bouche, et elle mima une excuse silencieuse lorsqu’elle capta l’attention de son fils.

Sentant les ennuis venir, le couple s’échangea un regard soucieux avant de se concentrer sur Hades. Ce dernier avait l’expression fermée et ses iris sanguines brillaient de colère.

― Je suis tombé sur des rapports forts intéressants...

Le calme traître dans sa voix ne les rassurèrent guère, au contraire. Par respect, Thanatos continua de le regarder, mais cela devint de plus en plus difficile. Zagreus perçu son angoisse et résista à attraper sa main ou à donner une caresse sur son bras pour le soutenir. L’entrevue officielle ne laissait malheureusement pas place à ce genre de douceur, son amant se sentirait plus mal à l’aise qu’autre chose.

― Il y aurait un nombre, assez conséquent, disons, de mortels qui sont morts et qui, pourtant, n’ont étrangement jamais mis les pieds chez nous.

Ses erreurs ainsi présentées et dites à voix haute devant toute la cours humilia la personnification de la mort qui baissa les yeux, la gorge serrée.

― Les autres rapports coïncident tous avec ces faits, les seuls qui sont modifiés comportent des illustrations dans la marge...

Sur ces mots, il jeta un regard à Hypnos qui détourna le sien en se cachant du mieux qu’il pouvait derrière la torche de son poste de travail. Il posa de nouveau ses yeux sur le couple et son expression se durcit plus encore.

― Quel serait votre explication ?

Thanatos ne savait pas quels mots choisir et bredouilla des ébauches de phrases qu’il ne cessait d’avorter, sa voix vibrante d’angoisse. Zagreus n’en menait pas plus large et se demanda s’il ne devait pas tenter le tout pour le tout et chercher à gagner le plus de temps possible. Il devait dire quelque chose, vite, maintenant, n’importe quoi !

― Je suis enceinte !

Tous se figèrent et sursautèrent à son exclamation qu’il avait crier bien plus fort que prévu. Les ombres qui portaient des choses les firent tomber au sol, trébuchèrent, renversèrent leur verre, tandis que les proches des deux garçons les dévisagèrent, choqués et interloqués. Le moment suspendu parut sur-réaliste. Au fur et à mesure qu’il s’allongea, le prince se sentit de plus en plus mal à l’aise. Il devint si raide qu’il pourrait jurer que même la hache d’Astérion serait incapable de le transpercer.

― Tu _quoi_ ? souffla Hades, plus décontenancé que jamais.

― Euh...

L’envie brûlante et urgente de se terrer dans le trou le plus profond de toutes les strates des enfers le prit à la gorge et le rendit muet. À ses côtés, Thanatos le dévisageait autant que le reste de la salle et il put lire sur ses lèvres un " _mais qu’est-ce qu’il t’as pris ?_ ". En réponse, il le regarda et haussa les épaules, l’air de dire qu’il avait improvisé même si lui-même ne comprenait pas ses propres actions.

― _Woaa_ ! Quelle nuit, je vais être oncle encore une fois ! s’exclama Hypnos, fou de joie.

― Hypnos ! s’écria le couple en se tournant vers lui pour le tuer du regard.

― Pardon ? s’étrangla Hades.

Thanatos se frappa le front de sa paume et resta caché à l’intérieur. Perséphone commença à comprendre les actions irréfléchies de son fils et un fou rire incontrôlable la prit. Après le premier éclat qui la pris par surprise, elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et essaya de se contenir. Son rire eut le mérite de détendre un peu l’atmosphère car Hades se fit hypnotisé un bref instant, ce qui attendrit certain de ses sujets. Lorsqu’il s’en rendit compte, il se secoua et bredouilla des paroles incompréhensibles dans sa barbe en tentant vainement de reprendre sa prestance précédente. Zagreus aspira ses lèvres, un peu honteux, alors que le regard désabusé de son père se posa sur lui.

― Sérieusement, fils ? Tu n’avais pas mieux que ça comme excuse bidon ?

― J’ai essayé, se défendit-il en haussant les épaules et écartant un peu les bras, paumes tournées vers le ciel.

― Ah... Où sont ces âmes ? Elles n’ont pas pu s’envoler, tout de même.

― On ne sait pas, mon seigneur, répondit hasardeusement Thanatos. Nous cherchons parmi tous les services sans relâche depuis que nous l’avons appris.

― Et depuis quand exactement ?

― Euh... Eh bien...

― Qu’est-ce que ça changerait de savoir depuis quand ? intervint Zagreus pour essayer de le sortir de ce mauvais pas, conscient que la durer de cette mascarade ne jouait pas en leur faveur. On a eu un problème et on cherche à le régler, c’est tout ! C’est pas sa faute si les mortels qu’il devait chercher ont disparu depuis la surface !

― Tu es en train de me dire que quelqu’un, voire même plusieurs personne, ont réussi à duper la mort ? Encore ? gronda Hades en serrant les poings.

― Si c’était le cas, commença Perséphone, un sourire tranquille aux lèvres pour lui intimer de se calmer, ils n’apparaîtraient pas comme mort sur nos listes. On dirait plutôt que quelqu’un s’est déjà chargé du travail et qu’il ou elle a pris les âmes en question.

― Sang et ténèbres, qui ? tonna son époux en tapant du poing sur son bureau, des feuilles s’envolant par le fait.

Le couple resta muet et mal à l’aise, incapable de répondre. À leur grande surprise, Nyx s’approcha pour plaider leur cause. Ils échangèrent un bref regard avant de le diriger vers la femme qui les avait élever.

― Si je puis me permettre, j’ai tenté par mes propres moyen de trouver ces âmes et il semblerait qu’elles se soient transformées dans une lumière qui m’est malheureusement inaccessible. Le problème que vous exposez n’est peut-être tout simplement qu’un phénomène nouveau demandant l’attention des nouveaux dieux venu dernièrement au monde.

― Qu’est-ce donc ? soupira le roi des enfers, attentif bien qu’agacé, mais désormais un peu plus calme.

― Laisser nos enfants seuls dans cet océan de mystère ne serait pas digne de notre titre. Les âmes ne sont pas la responsabilité que d’un seul de nos membres, mais nous tous. C’est pour cela que le royaume à plusieurs services et membres à son actif. Cessons donc de nous déchirer et commençons à réfléchir à une solution viable.

Emplit d’espoir après un tel discours inspirant, le couple observa attentivement la réaction d’Hades. Ce dernier étudia longuement et silencieusement l’option présentée tout en se touchant distraitement la barbe. L’envie de passer ses nerfs sur quelqu’un le démangeait encore, mais sa conscience professionnelle rappelée par sa seconde le ramena à la raison. Il finit par faire un geste désinvolte de la main en poussant un grognement agacé.

― Sang et ténèbres...

Thanatos et Zagreus poussèrent un profond et discret soupir de soulagement.

― Bien, maintenant que cette affaire prend une tournure plus officielle et que nous sommes **tous** d’accord pour régler ce problème **ensemble** , qu’avez-vous fait et obtenu comme réponses pour le moment ? lança Perséphone, appuyant les qualification sur la coopération mutuelle en jetant un regard insistant sur son époux.

― On a demandé à tous les services possibles et imaginables, ma Reine, expliqua Thanatos qui se sentait responsable dans cette histoire, mais personne n’a ces âmes dans leurs dossiers. Nous avons dû faire appel à une connaissance extérieur de façon officieuse pour vérifier s’ils ne sont pas monter, plutôt que descendu.

― Comment ça, ils, commença à tonner Hades, mais le regard foudroyant de sa femme le rappela à l’ordre et il reprit plus doucement. Comment ça, ils seraient monter ? Et quelle connaissance ?

Thanatos jeta un œil sur son amant qui hocha la tête avec un sourire.

― Le messager de l’Olympe aide Zagreus dans l’ombre depuis le début, mon Seigneur. Ils sont en très bon terme alors il a accepté de nous rendre discrètement ce service.

― Oh, ce bon vieux Hermès, sourit Perséphone. Nous pouvons compter sur sa discrétion, je n’en doute pas une seconde !

― C’est certain ? demanda le roi des enfers, inquiet.

― As-tu donc oublié qu’il a joué un rôle dans notre histoire ? C’est lui qui m’apportait les poèmes que tu m’écrivais.

Embarrassé qu’elle évoque les mots tendres qu’il lui avait dédié, il rougit et bafouilla. Si les jumeaux de Nyx le dévisagèrent, surpris, son fils ne se priva pas de pouffer tel un enfant. Il se reprit rapidement afin de vite changer de sujet.

― Bien, bien, et a-t-il donné une réponse ?

― Pas encore, mon Seigneur, mais il ne serait tarder. Nous vous en ferons part dès que nous l’aurons.

― Par les ténèbres, attendre est fort déplaisant, pesta Hades en s’adossant mollement au fond de son siège, un bras encore sur son bureau et son autre main sur sa cuisse.

― À problème nouveau, solution nouvelle, philosopha sa femme. Nous aurons le fin mot de cette histoire. Par ailleurs, cette collaboration est plutôt positive et appuiera plus encore notre demande de paix si elle se finit bien.

Le roi des morts poussa un long soupir découlant de l’épuisement qu’il ressentait, tout en se massant les yeux d’une main.

― C’est donc pour cette raison que vous m’avez donné autant de travail inutile ces derniers jours ?

― Vois le bon côté des choses, sourit Perséphone. Tu as bouclé énormément de dossiers bloqués depuis le millénaire dernier !

Même si tous pouvaient ressentir son envie de râler, il ne put la contredire. Vaincu et psychologiquement à bout, il soupira de nouveau.

― Très bien, je veux un rapport complet dès que vous aurez la réponse d’Hermès.

― Entendu, mon Seigneur, répondit Thanatos en s’inclinant respectueusement.

Lorsqu’ils en eurent l’autorisation, le couple quitta les lieux et rejoignit le salon pour boire un verre. Ils étaient encore abasourdit par l’entrevue la plus étrange et angoissante qu’ils avaient pu passé. Megara les rejoignit et pesta en direction de Zagreus.

― Je n’arrive pas à croire que tu t’en sois sortie après avoir lancé une excuse aussi tirée par les cheveux. Enceinte ? Vraiment ? Du peu que je me souviens, ce n’est pas possible pour toi.

― J’ai paniqué, ok ? se défendit le prince, mort de honte. Si on peut oublier cette histoire, maintenant...

― Oh, non, ne compte pas trop la dessus, sourit son amie avec un plaisir sadique. Je penserais à prendre des nouvelles de chaque semestre. Vous avez déjà réfléchi à un nom ?

― C’est bon, ça suffit !

Thanatos ne put s’empêcher de pouffer, ce qui fit encore plus soupirer son compagnon.

― Maintenant que mon père est au courant, je vais devoir reprendre mes rondes habituelles, je ne devrais pas trop traîner, déclara Zagreus avant de finir son verre.

― Je ne te promet pas d’être là, mais si tu as besoin, appel, le prévint son amoureux.

― Je sais, sourit-il, plus doucement qu’il ne le crut cependant.

Par habitude, il se pencha et Thanatos vint également à sa rencontre pour cueillir un dernier baiser rapide avant qu’il ne parte. En quittant le salon, il ne prêta pas attention à Megara qui se pétrifia, ni même à Dusa restée médusée d’admiration non loin de la cage des chauves-souries. Par contre, la faucheuse les remarqua lorsqu’elle décrocha enfin son regard du dos de son amant. L’embarra le prit et il préféra boire en silence en fixant le fond de son verre.

Du côté de Zagreus, il enchaîna les salles une à une jusqu’à atteindre la dernière du Tartare. Voir Alecto ne lui fit pas vraiment plaisir, mais il essaya de ne pas le montrer pour en finir rapidement. L’Erynie sourit comme à son habitude et ricana. Le prince haussa un sourcil pour demander silencieusement ce qu’elle trouvait de si drôle.

― Oh, trois fois rien, j’ai juste appris la nouvelle et je suis absolument abasourdie, Sang Rouge, caqueta-t-elle. J’essayerais de ne pas trop taper dans le ventre pour t’éviter une fausse-couche !

― Comment t’as entendu parler de ça ? balbutia-t-il, rouge de honte, un peu paniqué. Me dit pas que...

― Megara n’a pas arrêté d’en parler et je dois avouer que pour une fois, un peu de commérage m’a vraiment plu ! Ahah ! Allez, Sang Rouge, c’est le moment de faire tes prières, ou devrais-je dire, **vos** prières !

Agacé, il poussa un grognement et s’élança dans le combat. Sans trop de problème, il la vainquit et continua sa route jusqu’à arriver à Lernie qu’il gratifia de chaleureuses salutations. Il entra ensuite dans l’Élisée et remarqua finalement l’absence de Charon depuis le début de son ascension. Il avait prit l’habitude de ne pas se rendre à sa boutique du Tartare et de l’Asphodèle, mais il y passait toujours au moins une fois avant d’aller au Colisée.

Heureusement, il réussit à trouver une fontaine pour se rafraîchir et se restaurer un peu avant de rejoindre les héros de l’arène. Aussitôt, il remarqua que Thésée le dévisageait. La douleur dans son regard le fit ralentir jusqu’à s’arrêter à quelques mètres du duo légendaire. Perdu, surtout à cause du silence qui se rallongeait, il se tourna vers Astérion pour demander sans un mot ce qu’il se passait. Le minotaure poussa simplement un long soupir, ses naseaux frémissant par le fait. Le son fit bondir son partenaire qui prit finalement la parole en pointant Zagreus du doigt, sa main tremblante.

― Toi, démon ! Tes charmes perfides n’auront aucun effet sur moi et je n’aurais aucun scrupule à t’anéantir, toi et l’être qui grandit dans ton ventre !

― Mais je ne suis pas enceinte ! rétorqua le prince, exaspéré et honteux.

― Silence ! Je n’ai que faire de tes mensonges ! Si cela est si important pour toi, je prendrais soin de cet enfant à naître, voit cela comme un cadeau inestimable !

― Mon roi, intervint Astérion, visiblement pour la énième fois. Le prince est né mâle, il ne peut pas concevoir de cette façon.

― C’est un démon ! protesta Thésée d’une voix craquelée en brandissant sa lance. Tout est possible ! Je vais le pourfendre et le ramener vers ma lumière !

« Et c’est repartie... », pensa Zagreus, lassé. L’attirance du héro pour lui n’était désormais plus un secret et Thésée se faisait de moins en moins discret, mais ses monologues commençaient vraiment à l’agacer. Il espérait pouvoir créer un choc suffisant pour faire taire ses sentiments hérétiques et redevenir le rival insupportable dont il avait l’habitude.

Il brandit Morty et appela son compagnon sans hésiter. Astérion fut surpris de ce choix d’ouverture de combat, car il attendait toujours d’avoir échangé plusieurs coups avant de faire appel à ses amis. La réponse à ses questionnements vint quand il vit le prince attraper le col de Thanatos pour l’embrasser passionnément. D’abord surpris, ce dernier écarquilla les yeux et eut besoin de quelques secondes avant de le repousser doucement par les épaules pour le dévisager.

Zagreus ne fit que rire et déposer un dernier et rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se tourner vers Thésée en arborant un air victorieux et insolent. Perdu, la personnification de la mort suivit son regard et vit le héros blond les fixer avec des yeux ronds et la mâchoire décrochée. Il put ressentir son choc et son cœur qui se brisait. Ce détail le figea, le laissant suspicieux et gardant ses mains sur les épaules de son amoureux.

Thésée brandit sa lance à nouveau pour la pointer vers lui. Décontenancé d’un geste aussi inconsidéré et absurde, Thanatos recula la tête en louchant sur la pointe.

― Si je dois combattre la mort pour que cet enfant ait la famille qu’il mérite soit : en garde ! Je ne te laisserais pas ce démon si facilement, perfide vipère !

Thanatos se tourna vers Zagreus.

― Je peux savoir c’est quoi ce foutoir ?

― Jure pas, ça m’excite, souffla le prince en frémissant.

Déjà à bout, l’échange ne fit que pousser Thésée vers eux plus rapidement. Thanatos effectua son attaque de soutient comme le voulait la coutume après un appel, ce qui affaiblit le duo. Tous virent le prince lui envoyer un baiser avec un air aguicheur et un clin d’œil. Habituellement, le fils de Nyx se serait sentit gêné de faire preuve d’autant d’intimité en publique, mais après le baiser qu’il avait reçu, il abandonna et sourit, amusé.

Lorsqu’il disparut, Thésée le traita de lâche et tempêta qu’il gagnerait le cœur du "démon" par sa lance. Entre deux coups de lame avec Astérion, Zagreus lui confia quelques mots en privé sur le ton de l’humour.

― Il n’est pas trop tard pour demander à être muté, je pourrais appuyer ta demande.

― Sans moi, le roi sera perdu, mais j’apprécie l’offre.

― Astérion ! Ne te laisse pas séduire à ton tour ! Résiste, mon fidèle et éternel ami !

En reculant, Zagreus explosa d’un rire claire et vibrant, le même qui pourrait faire chavirer le cœur de n’importe quel être pouvant l’entendre. Déchiré, Thésée se rua stupidement vers lui en hurlant et ne fut pas en mesure d’esquiver le coup fatal. Il attrapa l’épée plantée dans sa poitrine d’une main et le poignet de son rival de l’autre. Par la suite, du sang coulant de sa bouche, il prononça ses dernières paroles en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

― Je serais toujours là, quelque part, peut-être dans les coins les plus reculer de ton cœur démoniaque aveuglé par la perfidie de la mort... Je reviendrais...

― T’en fait pas un peu trop là ? rétorqua Zagreus, désabusé.

À la hauteur de sa réputation théâtrale, Thésée mourut et disparut dans la rivière pourpre. Le fils des enfers se tourna vers son dernier adversaire tandis que la foule criait et scandait le nom de son favori.

― Un peu de calme, soupira-t-il, profondément soulagé.

― Plus pour longtemps, promis Astérion.

Ils reprirent leur combat jusqu’à ce que le prince en ressorte vainqueur. Par la suite, il récupéra les gemmes et vit une silhouette familière tout au fond des gradins. Il sourit en reconnaissant Eudore, avant de tourner les talons pour continuer sa route.


	8. Chapter 8

En traversant le temple du Styx qui le séparait des tunnels des Satyres, il élabora une stratégie afin de rejoindre rapidement son père, mais fit un bon en arrière en arrivant aux portes de l’enfer.

Sur les berges du Styx, des centaines d’ombres s’agglutinaient et occupaient l’étroit espace. Elles parlaient et râlaient, créant un brouhaha incessant. Cerbère les surveillaient de ses trois têtes, mais son maître pouvait voir qu’il se sentait dépassé par autant de monde.

Désemparé et pétrifié, il chercha un responsable des yeux et vit passer Hermès qui survolait rapidement la masse, une liste à la main. Charon se trouvait sur sa barque et ne faisait monter que les ombres vérifiées par son associé. Le procédé était lent et les plus impatients cherchaient à monter de force. Heureusement, le dieu Chthonien restait intransigeant et les repoussait sans mal tant qu’il n’avait pas obtenu de pièce.

Zagreus fit de grand geste de ses bras pour attirer l’attention de son cousin et lorsqu’il l’eut, il fit parler son corps pour demander une explication à tout cela. Hermès le rejoignit si vite qu’il sursauta. Pantelant et légèrement couvert de sueur, il avait l’air épuisé. Il ne l’avait encore jamais vu ainsi.

― Faut vraiment que tu nous aides, on est débordé ! Des ombres disparaissent, mais la guerre continuent et elles arrivent en masse !

― Qu’est-ce que je peux faire ? lança-t-il aussitôt.

― Tiens, j’ai quelques listes supplémentaires à vérifier, il faut juste que les ombres signalent leur présence et seulement après ça elles peuvent rejoindre mon associer.

― C’est pas Hypnos qui s’en charge normalement ? demanda le prince en le suivant, ses sourcils froncés dans une expression perplexe.

― Il est débordé aussi, j’ai entendu dire qu’il n’avait pas dormi depuis huit heures !

Choqué, Zagreus prit une bruyante inspiration, les yeux écarquillés.

― La situation est vraiment grave ! Je vais vous aider, ne vous en faite pas !

― Merci, couz’ !

Ils se dispersèrent et essayèrent au mieux de contenir les ombres en file indienne. Les listes se remplirent petit à petit, beaucoup de noms manquant à l’appel, et ceux qui n’avait pas d’obol furent simplement jeté dehors et interdit d’entrée. Jamais Zagreus n’aurait cru que l’accueil soit si éreintant, et pourtant il se sentait plus épuisé que n’importe quel combat. Décidément, la paperasse ce n’était pas sa tasse de thé.

Son cousin à ses côtés, ils saluèrent Charon qui s’éloigna avec sa barque pleine à craquer. Le nocher leur fit un signe en pinçant le bout de son chapeau et commença ensuite à ramer. Hermès se laissa retomber au sol et s’allongea de tout son long en poussant un soupir dramatique.

― Si je n’étais pas sûr que ça ne puisse pas arriver, j’aurais juré que j’allais définitivement mourir !

― J’étais pas loin, ajouta Zagreus de la même façon en s’asseyant à ses côté avant de regarder son chien qui baillait. C’est bon, mon grand, tu peux renter à la maison, tu l’as bien mérité.

Le molosse géant jappa et quitta la salle pour aller se reposer auprès du bureau du roi des enfers.

― Quel monde, c’était impressionnant, souffla le prince. Je n’avais encore jamais croisé personne ici...

― Je te l’ai dis, couz’, la guerre et la famine ça fait des ravages. Les humains n’ont plus rien à manger, ni à offrir. Autant te dire que Dyonisos est au bout de son existence parce qu’il n’a pas le vin quotidien.

― Je lui enverrais un peu de nectar, j’en ai pas mal en réserve, pouffa Zagreus. D’ailleurs, on l’a bien mérité, nous aussi !

Il fit apparaître une des bouteilles qu’il avait récupéré pendant ses pérégrinations, ce qui fit aussitôt redresser Hermès dont le regard redevint vif.

― Là tu m’intéresse !

Il rit et déboucha la bouteille pour offrir la première gorgée à son cousin. Ce dernier ne se fit pas prier et étancha sa soif avant de la lui rendre. Sentir le liquide doré glisser dans sa gorge lui fit un bien fou et il comprit alors ce que voulait dire ses collègues lorsqu’ils parlaient du "verre sacré" après le travail.

― Alors c’est comme ça que ça se passe ? commença-t-il, ce qui attira le regard d’Hermès sur lui. Ton boulot avec Charon.

― Ah ! Oui et non. Normalement, on n’a pas besoin de vérifier les noms, je lui amène les âmes, elles le payent, montent dans la barque et _hop-hop_ , c’est fini. Mais depuis que vous m’avez parlé des âmes qui disparaissent, j’essaye d’obtenir la liste de leurs noms et de les vérifier. Histoire de voir si c’est pas avant de descendre qu’elles sortent de notre radar. C’est très long et les disparus augmentes de temps à autres, constant mais irrégulier.

― Je suis désolé que ça double ainsi votre travail...

― Nous sommes des dieux, répondit simplement son cousin avec un sourire tranquille. C’est notre boulot.

― Toujours aucune idée d’où sont allés les disparus ?

― Je cherche encore. C’est assez dure de ne pas éveiller les soupçons des autres sur cette affaire, surtout quand je fouille dans les archives de l’Olympe, répondit-il avant de prendre une gorgée de nectar. Heureusement, les banquets des uns et des autres les occupent un peu. Je suis à deux doigts de trouver, je te jure ! Je ne vais pas trop traîner pour terminer mes recherches.

― Merci pour ton aide, tu nous retires une vraie épine du pied, sourit Zagreus, touché de tant de dévouement, surtout par acte désintéressé.

― C’est normal voyons !

Il laissa le silence s’installer et son cousin boire tandis que son regard se perdit sur leur reflet à la surface du Styx. Quelques questions plus intimes commencèrent à poindre dans son esprit et la tranquillité du moment le mit suffisamment en confiance pour qu’il puisse les poser.

― Comment c’était votre toute première rencontre ?

D’abord perdu, Hermès le dévisagea, puis il comprit le sujet de la prochaine discussion et sourit.

― Oh. Eh bien, c’était un peu bizarre, mais rafraîchissant. Je ne savais pas trop à quoi m’attendre d’un dieu Chthonien, je pensais que je devrais être tout le temps sur mes gardes comme avec les Olympiens, mais Charon...

Son regard se perdit dans le vague tandis que ses souvenirs remontaient tendrement à la surface. Il sourit et posa à nouveau ses yeux sur son voisin.

― Il était différent, ça faisait du bien de voir ça.

― Tu n’as pas eu peur de lui ? demanda Zagreus, surprit.

― Je ne vais pas mentir, il m’a fichu la trouille de ma vie lorsqu’il a jailli de la rivière, pouffa-t-il, ce qui tira un petit rire à son cousin qui imaginait la scène. Mais après un bref échange j’ai été vraiment... fasciné, oui je pense que c’est le bon mot.

― Le courant est bien passé tout de suite, comprit le prince, touché.

― Oui, c’était rapide, jubila la divinité avec un sourire narquois. Quand on s’est quitté, il m’a fait un baise main en soufflant sa brume dessus et c’était _woooow_ !

Zagreus souffla du nez, amusé et attendrit qu’ils se soient plu dès le premier jour.

― Comment t’as su que tu ressentais ça pour lui ? Et ça ne t’as pas inquiété que quelqu’un le découvre ?

― Je n’étais pas très sûr de ce que je ressentais, j’étais juste très attiré et intrigué. En fait, je pensais que ça passerais et qu’on ne serait plus que juste des collègues assez rapidement.

D’abord perdu, il plissa les yeux, puis il devint subitement écarlate en comprenant que l’intimité avait atteint le stade charnel avant qu’ils ne se confessent. Devant son expression et ses réactions, Hermès explosa de rire, puis reprit.

― Les rencontres s’enchaînaient, les âmes défilaient, et j’ai fini par réaliser que ce n’était pas ce travail qui me motivait autant, mais le fait que j’allais le voir, même pour quelques instants. C’était assez particulier, je n’avais encore jamais vraiment ressentit ça pour un dieu...

Intrigué et soucieux par la perte de sa bonne humeur, pourtant presque légendaire, Zagreus le questionna du regard. Son cousin essaya de se défiler en se trémoussant, mais hésita également. Finalement, il décida de se confier et pris une position plus recroquevillée.

― Sur l’Olympe, on ne choisi pas son couple, tu comprends ? Ton père est sûrement plus souple à ce sujet, surtout après l’histoire avec ta mère, mais le mien et la vieille Déméter... Ils sont vraiment très strict à ce sujet.

― T’as du être avec quelqu’un par obligation ? souffla Zagreus, médusé.

― Faire des enfants, oui, approuva son voisin en effectuant un hochement fataliste. Pour une question d’ordre et de section a diriger. Avec Aphrodite on a donné naissance à Hermaphrodite avec une sandale ailé, par exemple.

― Wow, c’est... spéciale.

― Je sais, rit-il jaune. J’ai eu des aventures avec des nymphes et mortels sinon, mais si des enfants venaient à voir le jour ou que j’osais ressentir plus que nécessaire, Déméter et mon père passaient derrière moi et il ne restait plus rien...

Il s’étira un peu, son sourire effacé et les yeux brillant des douleurs du passés.

― J’ai jamais vraiment eu le choix. " _C’est comme ça, fiston, tu dois t’y faire !_ ", comme dit mon père. Mais... j’ai jamais pu faire comme eux, ça ne marche pas pour moi. Je comprends Artémis, là dessus.

― Tu t’inquiètes pour Eudore et Angelia, comprit Zagreus, le cœur lourd.

― Charon est le seul qui soit encore avec moi depuis aussi longtemps. Pourtant, j’aurais cru qu’il se serait lassé !

Hermès essayait de rire et plaisanter pour faire bonne figure, mais son cousin n’était pas dupe face à sa douleur. Il continua de fixer le sol en suivant les marques d’usures de son indexe.

― Il fait partie des rares que j’ai pu choisir...

― Charon est trop important pour tout le monde, il ne pourrait rien lui arriver, tu sais ?

― Tu sais ce que ça entraînerait, couz’, tes parents sont dans la même galère que nous, déclara-t-il en relevant ses yeux dans les siens.

Zagreus se tendit et hocha la tête. Il comprenait que trop bien la situation.

― Tu ne vois personne d’autre que Charon ? T’as encore des obligations maritales ou autres sur l’Olympe ?

― Obligations maritales, répéta-t-il en lâchant un rire si amer que son cousin sentit la bile de son estomac remonter dans sa gorge. Non, je refuse tout en bloque. J’aime bien la conception de monogamie des mortels, je la trouve rassurante.

― Je sens la même la même chose avec Than, concéda son voisin avec un sourire tendre. Vous êtes ensemble depuis longtemps, alors ? Si Eudore était presque adolescent quand les jumeaux de Nyx sont nés, c’est que vous aviez déjà un bon passif.

― Par les dieux, ça fait combien maintenant, souffla Hermès en levant les yeux au plafond, un sourire impossible à combattre étirant ses lèvres, puis il gonfla ses joues dans une expiration. Je sais pas, deux millénaire et demi, peut-être trois ? J’ai perdu le compte !

― Oh, _wow_ , j’ai du mal à imaginer ! admira le prince.

― J’ai tendance à toujours prévoir scrupuleusement ce que je veux faire, avec qui, quand et pendant combien de temps, histoire de bien gérer mon temps, tu vois ? Charon n’était absolument pas prévu !

Son aveux le poussa à rire avec lui.

― Eudore non plus, pourtant c’était loin d’être un accident !

― Comment vous avez su que vous vouliez des enfants ? Et comment vous avez fait, d’ailleurs ?

― Oh, eh bien, on était ensemble et on parlait de Hermaphrodite et de Pan, qui est mon frère et non mon fils, qu’on soit d’accord ! J’en ai marre de réparer les pots cassés de mon père...

Zagreus hocha vigoureusement la tête, impatient d’entendre la suite.

― Bref, on parlait d’eux, de la façon dont ils sont nés et j’ai commencé à me dire "et si j’avais le choix parce que je le veux ?". J’avais choisi Charon, je pouvais donc également choisir qu’on ait ou non des enfants. Très sincèrement, quand il me l’a proposé j’ai ri parce que je ne pensais pas pouvoir être suffisamment proche d’eux, d’être un bon père, quoi.

― T’as refusé ?

― Non, j’ai dit oui.

Déconcerté, il cligna lentement les yeux et son cousin rit devant son expression.

― Je pense que le pouvoir du choix donne un certain courage. Tu sais, ma fonction à l’Olympe est particulière, je ne suis pas vraiment considéré comme un dieu. Tous les autres me prennent pour une espèce de chose un peu frivole et ennuyante. Charon ne me jugeait pas, j’étais juste son petit oiseau de la surface qui apportait des couleurs près de sa barque.

Il ne se rendit pas compte du romantisme sans nom de sa phrase, mais Zagreus en fut attendrit et sourit doucement.

― Comment ça se fait qu’ils te voient différemment ? Tu es un dieu, celui de la vitesse.

― En fait, on a ça en commun.

Il se pencha vers lui pour chuchoter, son attitude presque comique.

― Ma mère était une demi-géante, une immortelle.

Lorsqu’il se redressa, il découvrit la surprise du prince.

― Quoi ? Vraiment ?

― Oui ! Tout comme ta mère est une demi-dieu. Tu as du sang de mortel, j’ai du sang de géant, et ni toi ni moi ne sont des dieux à part entière à leurs yeux, et donc on ne vaux pas grand chose. On fait partie d’un décors qu’ils aiment voir pour s’amuser.

C’était triste, mais il ne pouvait pas le contredire. Plus d’une fois, les Olympien l’avaient nommé de différent qualificatif et pas une fois cela ne relevait du divin pur. Les surnoms familiaux fusaient parfois, mais il était rare et surtout à titre décoratif pour faire bonne figure. Également, Zeus lui même semblait parfois renier l’existence d’Hermès, ne parlant jamais de lui en le désignant comme son fils et relatant seulement les faits d’Apollon. Même, si son cousin ne lui avait pas dit qui était son père, jamais il ne l’aurait su. Il ne pouvait pas imaginer ce qu’il devait ressentir, Hades avait certes commis de nombreuses erreurs avec lui, mais jamais il ne l’avait renié.

― Alors Charon et moi étions là, dans la rivière du Styx et j’ai dit oui, sourit Hermès qui ne semblait pas lui-même réaliser ce qu’il s’était passé. On ne pouvait pas porter l’enfant, bien évidement, mais on a d’autre méthode qui ne nécessite pas un acte charnel, comme je l’ai fait avec Aphrodite.

― Une sandale ?

― Non, la rivière elle-même.

Choqué d’une idée aussi folle, il resta bouche bée, ce qui fit éclater le dieu de la vitesse de rire.

― Me regarde pas comme ça, même nous on ne pensait pas que ça marcherait !

― Mais comment...

― On peut mélanger nos énergies et créer ce qu’on veut, on est des dieux, se répéta joyeusement son cousin en haussant les épaules. Avec une base, on peut tout faire. Mais quelqu’un né dans le sang... Eh bien, Eudore ne rêvait que de se battre. Avec Charon on était d’accord pour qu’il aille en guerre, surtout qu’en le cachant parmi les mortels, cela devenait difficile de l’empêcher de prendre les armes. C’est comme ça qu’il a rencontré Achille, ton maître d’arme.

Zagreus resta silencieux, mais il se demandait jusqu’où Charon et Hermès avaient joué un rôle dans la maison d’Hades et sa vie. Plus encore, si cela avait été prémédité et mûrement réfléchie. Après, son cousin venait d’avouer lui-même qu’il prévoyait plusieurs coups d’avance sur un très long terme. Hermès n’était pas le dieu du commerce, des voyages, de la vitesse et des voleurs pour rien. Il était rusé et parfois perfide, heureusement il était dans ses bonnes grâces. L’avoir comme ennemi devait être terrible.

― Et pour Angelia ?

― Si jamais les petits frères de Charon n’étaient pas nés, on l’aurait eu à ce moment là. J’étais impatient et j’ai un peu fait la tête, mais je pouvais comprendre qu’il tenait à passer du temps avec sa famille, surtout que personne n’était au courant pour nous.

― Pas même Nyx ? demanda le prince, surpris et déconcerté. Pourtant, elle avait l’air d’en savoir beaucoup quand Thanatos a parlé d’Angelia.

― Elle a découvert pour Eudore au moment où elle a proposé Achille comme ton maître d’arme. Elle a fait des recherches sur lui et de fil en aiguille...

Il grimaça pour faire comprendre qu’ils s’étaient fait pincer.

― On a vraiment tout fait pour qu’Angelia soit cachée parmi les services infernaux, en commençant par lui donner un deuxième nom. Ton père ne doit pas savoir d’où elle vient et penser qu’elle est juste une autre fille de mère nuit.

― Nyx n’a pas été trop sévère avec vous ? Ne pas être au courant qu’elle avait des petits-enfants a dû la blessé.

― J’ai cru que j’allais mourir, déclara Hermès, son expression coupable comique allégeant ses souvenirs effrayants.

Il explosa de rire.

― Pour faire court, on a été disputés pour notre zèle, mais _hey_ je suis le dieu de la vitesse ! J’ai préféré ne pas le dire, mais tu as l’idée !

― C’était pour Eudore ? Elle a été moins dure en apprenant pour Angelia ?

― Pour Eudore oui. Angelia... Je crois qu’elle s’en doutait car elle n’est jamais venu nous voir pour elle. La connaissant, on aurait entendu sa voix jusqu’à l’Olympe sinon.

― J’espère qu’on pourra réunir notre famille et apaiser les tension. Au moins, même si tu ne peux rien dire pour vos enfants, vous pourriez être plus que juste des associés.

― De très proches associés ! rectifia fièrement son voisin.

Le son cristallin de l’eau en mouvement attira leur attention et ils tournèrent la tête en même temps vers le côté pourpre de la rivière. Au loin, ils virent la silhouette de Charon et sa barque qui se démarquèrent dans la pénombre. En souriant, ils se remirent debout et attendirent qu’il arrive à leur hauteur.

― _Hnngnnhrrr_...

― Oh, tu sais, on a refait le monde avec un bon nectar, répondit Hermès en décollant du sol, avant d’agiter la bouteille vide.

Le couple resta ensuite muet et se regarda longuement. En y décelant autant de tendresse, Zagreus crut bon d’annoncer son départ pour leur laisser un moment.

― Je vais rejoindre mon père, déclara-t-il en souriant. S’il ne vient pas, Than le fera sûrement. Bonne journée à vous deux !

― _Haaaarrhhh_...

― Salut, couz’ ! C’était chouette, faudra qu’on se remette ça, quand on aura le temps !

Il rit d’entendre cela de la bouche d’un être qui était toujours en train de courir. Il leur fit un signe et alla jusqu’à la porte d’entrée. En la passant, il vit son cousin déposer des baisers sur la bouche osseuse du nocher qui lui tenait doucement la taille. Il sourit et referma la porte.

Hades était présent et attendait patiemment. Son fils poussa un profond soupir en se préparant à recevoir la pique cinglante habituelle à propos de son retard. À sa grande surprise, il aborda un autre sujet.

― Il y avait beaucoup de monde, devant les portes.

― Ah, uh, oui, Hermès et Charon vérifient consciencieusement qui est présent.

― Umh, je vois...

Il pouvait sentir son hésitation, mais le roi des enfers ne se décida pas à poser la question qui le taraudait réellement alors il décida de lancer une perche.

― Et sans tourner autour du pot, ça donne quoi ?

Son père émit un grognement d’embarras avant de se retourner. Sa timidité inhabituelle le prit au dépourvu, tant et si bien qu’il ne put qu’attendre qu’il prenne la parole.

― Dis-moi fils... Si tu comptais avoir des enfants avec Thanatos, tu me le dirais avant ?

Il s’étouffa avec sa salive et rougie tant qu’il pouvait rivaliser avec ses vêtements. Prit par surprise, il bafouilla lorsqu’il parla.

― D’où t’es venu cette idée ? Que je voulais des enfants, je veux dire...

― Vous avez eu des réflexions étranges lors de ma convocation, je me demandais juste si... Uh...

L’air interdit, Zagreus le dévisagea.

― Et même si c’était le cas, pourquoi je devrais te prévenir ?

― Comme ça, juste pour... prévenir, répondit prudemment Hades.

Il pourrait faire simplement preuve de son insolence habituelle, mais la conversation avec son cousin lui permit de voir autre chose. Son père ne désirait qu’être au courant de sa vie, par pure désintérêt, contrairement aux Olympiens qui aimaient récolter des informations afin d’arriver à leurs fins. L’affection paternelle emplit de timidité avec laquelle Hades l’approchait l’embarrassait, mais lui faisait également chaud au cœur. Cette dynamique dans leur relation était encore nouvelle, ils avaient juste besoin de temps pour s’y adapter.

Passant outre le fait qu’il se sentait un peu mal à l’aise, Zagreus accepta de faire un effort. Il se frotta la nuque en détournant le regard et s’appuya principalement sur sa jambe droite.

― Ouais, ok, en privé...

Les épaules du dieu des morts s’affaissèrent tandis que la tension les quittait.

― Oh, je vois, dit-il simplement, mais son intonation prouvait que cela lui faisait énormément plaisir. Et pour en revenir au professionnel, des nouvelles des âmes disparues ?

― Hermès est proche du but, il opère le plus discrètement possible. Il m’a dit qu’il cherchait dans les dossiers de l’Olympe mais que c’était difficile de ne pas être vu.

― _Pfeh_ , ça ne m’étonne pas, approuva Hades. Quand il n’est pas ivre, Dyonisos ne peut pas s’empêcher de commérer avec Aphrodite ! Si quelqu’un entrait dans les archives, ils le verraient aussitôt et iraient fouiner sans scrupule.

― Hermès a de la ressource, il y arrivera. Eh puis, je crois que faire tout ça dans leur dos l’amuse beaucoup, sourit Zagreus.

― Je n’en doute pas... Umh... Dis-moi, j’avais déjà des soupçons mais... Est-ce que le messager et le nocher...

Il haussa un sourcil amusé de le voir ainsi étendre sa curiosité. Subitement embarrassé, Hades brandit sa lance et bafouilla un peu.

― Qu’importe ! En garde, fils !

Ce dernier pouffa et se positionna, épée à la main. Ils entamèrent leur combat qui dura quelques minutes avant que Zagreus n’ait une idée sadique pour reprendre la main. Tandis que son père achevait son rayon mortel, qu’il avait esquivé en se cachant derrière un pilier, il prit la parole avec un sourire roublard.

― Père !

― Quoi ?

― Tu penses quoi de "Alexius" si c’est un garçon ?

― Quoi !?

Il profita de sa confusion pour bondir sur lui et l’achever. Hades poussa un cri de surprise et s’effondra. Alors que son fils hilare se laissa retomber au sol, il pesta.

― C’était... déloyale... et perfide, fils...

Il se fit emporter par la rivière du Styx sans que son fils ne ressente le moindre remord. Son père disparut, il quitta l’endroit et se balada un peu avant de décéder naturellement à son tour. Comme à l’accoutumé, Hypnos l’accueillit, mais il n’eut pas le temps de le saluer en retour que son père le pointa furieusement de son indexe depuis son bureau.

― C’était le geste le plus perfide, le plus immorale et le plus vil que tu es commis jusqu’à aujourd’hui !

― Tu l’as dit toi-même : tous les coups sont permis, le nargua son fils en se dirigeant d’un pas nonchalant vers sa chambre.

Hades râla, mais ne dit rien de plus pour que sa cours n’apprenne pas de quelle façon il avait été battu. Zagreus continua son chemin et vit que ni Megara, ni Nyx n’était présente. Quant à sa mère, il l’avait entrevue tout au fond du jardin. Il s’étira et se craqua la nuque en soupirant d’aise en entrant dans sa chambre, puis il se figea en découvrant que Thanatos l’attendait, les bras croiser. Le regard obscurcit qu’il lui jetait était sans équivoque, un regard qu’il pouvait reconnaître entre mille.

― Tu pensais pouvoir échappé à la mort, Zagreus ?

Un sourire séducteur étira les lèvres du prince.

― Tu m’invoque, m’embrasse devant tout le monde, flirte avec moi et tu penses vraiment t’en sortir à si bon compte ?

― Ce n’était pas mon intention, au contraire, répondit son amant en s’approchant d’un pas tranquille mais avec une attitude aguicheuse.

― Tout l’Élisée n’arrête de parler de ce qu’il s’est passé, j’espère que tu vas assumer tes actes impulsifs, Zag.

― Plus que jamais, souffla-t-il en l’atteignant enfin pour le prendre dans ses bras.

À peine eut-il reçu un baiser que Thanatos répondit vivement à l’étreinte avant de le lancer sur le lit. Ils ne furent pas séparer longtemps que les embrassades passionnées reprirent. Les vêtements volèrent et ils se perdirent dans l’intimité charnelle, le cœur plus embrasé que jamais. Malgré que l’affaire des âmes perdues était désormais officielle, ils oublièrent le temps et ne se privèrent pas de rester ensemble aussi longtemps qu’ils le voulaient.

Les jours, ou nuit, qui suivirent se passèrent de la même façon. Zagreus ne savait jamais comment trouver de repère temporelle et songeait sérieusement à demander un cadrant mécanique au contre-maître. Cependant, il pouvait assurer que la tranquillité dura un certain temps.

Sa mère l’avait chargé d’une mission : inviter les Olympiens afin de réconcilier une bonne fois pour toute leur famille. Il n’aurait jamais cru être d’accord sur quoi que ce soit avec son père, mais pour une fois, il concéda que le plan était risqué. Il avait commencé à distribuer les invitations et lorsqu’il avait offerte celle à son cousin, il a pu voir les mains de ce dernier trembler légèrement. Il n’était pas le seul à être inquiet du dénouement de cette histoire, surtout que rien n’assurait que la paix, s’ils l’obtenaient, perdurera longtemps. Désormais, ils ne pouvaient plus que croiser les doigts.

Sa routine reprit donc sans heurt. Du moins, jusqu’à ce qu’à une de ses rondes, Charon le stoppe et l’invite à monter sur son bateau. Surpris, surtout en connaissant la destination finale, il le suivit et prit place dans la barque. Il admira le paysage en profitant du voyage exceptionnel tout en se posant mille et une question.

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à destination, il remercia son ami qui répondit d’un grognement en pinçant le bout de son chapeau pour le saluer élégamment. Le prince le regarda en pensant qu’il partirait, mais il resta immobile. Un peu décontenancé, il rejoignit le bureau de son père. À sa grande surprise, Hermès était présent et le gratifia d’une chaleureuse salutation.

― J’ai manqué quelque chose ? demanda Zagreus.

Au même moment, Thanatos apparut dans son éclat verdâtre à ses côtés. Complètement perdu, il fit voyager son regard sur tout le monde. Le dieu de la vitesse entra d’emblée dans le vif du sujet pour ne pas les faire attendre.

― J’ai retrouvé vos âmes, couz’ ! Ça a été long et j’ai dû avoir un peu d’aide, mais j’ai réussi à découvrir ce qu’il se passe !

― Oh vraiment ? s’exclamèrent le couple en cœur, un soulagement profond libérant la tension de leurs épaules.

― Une aide ? répéta Hades, soucieux.

― De vos services, Daimona. Je l’ai envoyé espionner pour moi histoire de vérifier mes infos.

Zagreus ne put s’empêcher de sourire à l’évocation d’une collaboration familiale. Il aurait tout donner pour les voir travailler ensemble.

― Je vous annonce officiellement que vos morts... sont vivants ! lança gaiement Hermès.

― Quoi ? s’exclamèrent-ils tous en cœur.

― J’ai cherché dans les dossiers de l’Olympe et il y a eu des fluctuations "anormales" qui a lié aussi bien les enfers que les cieux. Les sources provenaient de différents endroits autour du globe, mais tous avait une chose en commun : la mort. Daimona est capable de ressentir les essences dans leur forme la plus pure, je lui ai donc demandé d’en pister plusieurs. Lorsqu’elle est arrivée au bout de la piste, elle a trouvé des nouveaux nés !

― Quoi ? Mais comment ? souffla Thanatos. Les morts ne reviennent pas à la vie !

― Oui et non, c’est plutôt une transformation, l’âme qui se détache d’un corps pour en rejoindre un autre. Certaines âmes n’ont pas eu cette chance et ont continuer le chemin habituelle. Étant donné que les mortels incarnent la vie, je présume qu’on peut appeler ça une "réincarnation".

― Alors ce serait juste un nouveau phénomène dût aux mortels qui deviennent de plus en plus nombreux ? demanda Zagreus.

― En réalité, mes recherches m’ont fait remonter à un certain moment où tout ça a commencé, car ces âmes qui reviennent dans un corps nouveau ne date pas d’hier.

Hermès pointa le couple du doigt, ce qui poussa les concernés à échanger un rapide regard perdu.

― Mon fidèle associé a mentionné le fait que vous ne vous quittiez jamais enfant et que toi, couz’, tu as même étrangement grandit plus vite pour paraître du même âge que notre cher Thanatos ici présent. Pourtant, plusieurs siècles vous sépare.

― Je pensais que c’était normal, fit le prince, tout aussi perdu que son père et son compagnon. Comment ça se ferait alors ?

― Je pourrais répondre à cela, intervint la voix calme et brumeuse de Nyx qui s’approchait. Moi-même, j’ai été surprise par ta capacité à grandir aussi vite et j’ai supposé que cela provenait de ta partie mortel, mais tu as commencé à le faire qu’après avoir passé l’étape du bas-âge. Tu regardais déjà beaucoup mes fils, tu voulais être à leur hauteur, leur égal. Il ne serait pas étonnant que ta volonté t’ait donné la possibilité de comblé cet écart physique.

Touché mais gêné, il se frotta la nuque. Il était conscient qu’il n’avait eu d’yeux que pour la personnification de la mort, depuis longtemps même. Cependant, que cela soit annoncé ainsi devant la cours de son père le faisait rougir jusqu’aux racines et son cœur battait la chamade. Thanatos ne s’arrêta pas à cette information et préféra se concentrer sur celle principale qu’il remit en avant.

― Des âmes se sont réincarnées durant notre enfance ?

― Les premières que j’ai trouvé, oui, répondit Hermès. Et chaque fois que vous avez été ensemble, plus où moins intimement, le phénomène s’est produit. Je dirais même qu’il s’est intensifié, ces derniers temps.

Son sous-entendu grivois ne passa pas inaperçu et le couple se mura dans un silence embarrassé.

― Ce n’est pas si ahurissant que cela, déclara Achille en s’approchant. Après tout, le prince est le dieu de la vie et du sang, que son association avec la mort créer une boucle infinie est plutôt évidant.

Ce fut la remarque de trop pour Thanatos qui ne sut plus où se mettre. Son cœur était bien trop exposé pour qu’il parvienne a agir normalement. Son compagnon sourit et le couva d’un regard tendre qui le faisait toujours chavirer.

― Alors quoi ? lança Hades. Je n’aurais plus d’âme en enfers ? Certes, nous avons du monde, mais également une administration à faire tourner.

― Oh, il y en aura toujours, ne vous en faite pas, boss, affirma Hermès, les mains sur ses hanches. Certaines vont payer éternellement car impardonnable, et d’autres reviendront. En fait, cela va vous éviter d’être submerger de travail, et nous de même.

― Mais qui s’occupe des âmes qui retourne dans les corps ? demanda Zagreus lorsqu’il réalisa la nécessiter de guider ces mortels.

― Ma tante Ilithyie s’occupent des accouchements, je suppose qu’elle va les chercher. On ne parle pas trop, elle et moi.

― L’Olympe est au courant de ce qu’il se passe ? questionna Hades.

― Ma tante a dû le remarquer, mais tant que les bébés naissent, elle ne doit pas se préoccuper d’où les âmes proviennent. La surprise était vraiment appuyé de votre côté, perdre des mortels à fait paniquer tout le monde.

― Donc l’affaire est réglée ? Il n’y a pas de problème, finalement ? fit le prince.

― On dirait bien, soupira son père en s’adossant au fond de son siège. Il semblerait que tes relations te fond travailler malgré toi, fils.

― Il n’était donc pas bruyant pour rien ! s’exclama le frère de la mort s’en pouvoir s’en empêcher.

― Hypnos ! s’écrièrent le couple, rouge de honte, en lui jetant un regard torve et embarrassé.

Hades se massa le crâne, désabusé, tandis que sa femme et Achille pouffèrent. Hermès de son côté jubila de cette information qu’il avait déjà récolter depuis un moment.

― Il n’y a eu qu’un mortel qui est revenu à la vie mais dans le même corps, dit-il. Par les dieux, ça a créé une sacré pagaille là-haut ! Un Jés- _je sais plus quoi_ Jeshua, Joshua ? Oh, je sais plus. Bref, il était a prêché l’amour pour tous et ses paires l’ont planté sur une croix !

― Ça valait coup, ironisa Thanatos, les bras croisés, son amant étouffant son rire à la remarque.

― Depuis il parle à sa manière de lumière divine et de l’enfer. Certains mortels commencent même à vouer un vrai culte pour lui. C’est de la propagande gratuite en quelque sorte. Les offrandes et les fidèles vont continuer, juste la forme change.

― L’histoire se termine bien, donc, soliloqua le roi des enfers, Hermès hochant vigoureusement la tête.

― Je ne vais pas pouvoir m’absenter plus longtemps, cela serait mauvais pour ma réputation si j’étais en retard ! déclara-t-il.

― Très bien, cette collaboration nous aura été fort utile, pour l’enfer comme l’Olympe, répondit solennellement le dieu des morts en guise de remerciement pudique.

― Tu as besoin de quelque chose ? proposa le prince vers son cousin.

― Non, c’est bon, j’ai déjà un transport qui m’attend.

Ils se sourirent en se comprenant. Les dernières salutations données, le dieu de la vitesse quitta les lieux.

― Je suis rassurée que nous aillons trouvé le fin mot de toute cette histoire, sourit tranquillement Perséphone avant de planter son regard dans celui de son fils. Voilà un travail fort agréable, qui plus est.

― Mère, geignit-t-il, devenant aussi rouge que Thanatos.

― Je suis certain qu’ils n’hésiteront pas à collaborer, renchéri Achille, tout aussi taquin.

― Stop !

Le maître d’arme et la reine pouffèrent. Nyx, plus sur la retenue malgré son amusement, sourit simplement.

― Aussi bienvenue qu’elle soit, une responsabilité reste une responsabilité, mes enfants, dit-elle plus sérieusement. Qu’importe ce que l’avenir vous réservera, n’oubliez jamais de la remplir, d’une façon ou d’une autre.

Ils hochèrent respectueusement la tête. Zagreus n’aimait pas la rupture qu’elle sous-entendait, mais il ne pouvait pas non plus croire naïvement que sa relation avec Thanatos ne pouvait pas se briser. Ils étaient des dieux, mais leurs sentiments s’apparentaient à ceux des mortels et étaient inévitablement inconstants. Il espérait et comptait néanmoins les conserver, autant que son père avait su aimer sa mère au travers les âges.

La réunion terminée, il prit la main de son amoureux, et sourit de le sentir emmêler automatiquement leurs doigts, pour le tirer vers le petit salon aménagé près de la rivière du Styx. Ils burent un peu de nectar en silence, le calme dans leur cœur et leur esprit les apaisant. Après un moment et surprenant le prince, Thanatos prit la parole en premier.

― Je comprends mieux pourquoi maintenant...

― De quoi ?

― Pourquoi tout est calme avec toi. Aussi tonitruant et exubérant que tu puisses être, ironiquement.

Zagreus pouffa.

― Tu l’as toujours senti ? demanda-t-il, étonné.

― Je ne savais pas ce que ça voulait dire. Je pensais être juste à l’aise. Je te l’ai déjà dit que les sentiments sont étranges et durs à comprendre.

Il sourit doucement tandis qu’il repensait aux fois où il s’était confié sur ses ressentis, son égarement et ses émotions. Timide et réservé, Thanatos s’avérait être difficile d’approche, mais ceux qui le connaissaient bien pouvaient voir toute la tendresse sous le voile de ses mots rudes.

Apprendre que les réincarnations s’opéraient également pendant leur enfance ne le surprit pas. Depuis toujours, rester en contact visuel ou physique étaient une de leurs habitudes. Achille avait remarqué cette attirance mutuelle il y a de cela fort longtemps et Zagreus supposait que Nyx aussi. Il l’admettait, lui et Thanatos n’étaient pas des plus discret. Découvrir cette capacité qui les liait faisait bondir son cœur et l’emplissait de cet amour pure et incandescent qui le faisait bouillir d’une énergie intarissable.

Il vint prendre sa main pour caresser ses doigts. Thanatos le laissa faire et répondit même à plusieurs caresses, les yeux un peu dans le vague. La sensation familière de leur lien qui opérait sa magie monta et ils levèrent les yeux pour se regarder intensément. Sans un mot, ils se comprirent et se sourire doucement. Ils se rapprochèrent et partagèrent un baiser vivifiant pour des milliers d’âmes au travers le monde.

FIN.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello~
> 
> Cette histoire est la première que je poste sur ce site, ainsi que la première que j'ai faite sur ce fandom~~  
> J'espère qu'elle vous aura plu !
> 
> Sur ce, je vous souhaite plein de bonnes choses~~


End file.
